Knights of Twilight
by Trinity-Plus
Summary: In an odd twist of events, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have to do the impossible. Work together. The oddities continue when the odd feeling of being watched overcome Harry. A new power awakens and another side revealed in this new tale!
1. Chapter 1

Trinity: Yes...the time has come..._for an over-haul update!_

Harry: No way...NO WAY! You're actually going through with this? What about all your hard work? Your sweat and blood and tears and reviews and fans and-

Draco: Harry, shut up. If she wants to repost an entire story, then let her.

Trinty: It will be faster, stronger, better than before!

Harry: You let Random Trivia have the mike again...

Trinity: Oops...

**I'll say this once, and mabye many time more, but I don't own any of the Harry Potter-ness. **How sad...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Rivalry Partners**

_The Knights of Twilight, the servants of the Order of Mystics, have a sacred duty to carry out. I am a Knight of Earth in this organization, and have sworn my loyalty and promised my life to Lord and Lady. However, as I am still young and new to my powers, my duties are simple. I must find and observe those with Power, recruiting those would-be fellow Knights, or destroying them and their power. I cannot allow these youths to pass into the hands of another, for war is brewing. Without the help of future knights, the Order would certainly crumble._

_But I have hope. At my current post, I have already found five potential Knights- one of fire, one of ice, and one of earth, like myself. The last two, however, hold the rarest power of all. Both are Knights of Shadow. The depths of the power remain untapped, their limits unknown._

_With potential as large as theirs, they have top priority._

The sky over Hogwarts grounds was covered with clouds and painted inky black, and the field lacked its usual midnight glow. The castle residents slept peacefully, unawares and uncaring of the event. Without moonlight streaming through the windows, the dormitories of Gryffindor Tower were filled with darkness. The Gryffindors would care less, dreaming away the slow hours of the night.

Harry Potter hadn't had many dreams since the events of his fifth year. Instead, his conscious seemed to seal itself in a dark emptiness. Encases in the vast void, hidden from the real world and opened to another, Harry's thoughts would sort themselves, without effort and without Harry noticing much of it. For the most part, Harry's conscious rested, hidden from the distractions and demands of the world outside his body.

The darkness in Harry's mind swirled and Harry's mind dully became aware of a change. An odd pressure in the back of his head began prodding and poking. His first thought was the worst case scenario, that someone trying to break into his mind. A few moments later, he noticed that the prodding originated from someplace else, a place he couldn't quiet grasp. It was almost as if-

"Harry! Harry, get up! We're going to be late!"

Harry grunted. The void vanished and Harry forgot all about it in an instant. Harry groaned, rolled over, and pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to make the poking stop. He got poked in his side instead. With an undignified squeak, Harry fell out of his bed and landed in a heap on the floor with a _thump_. Sitting up, he glared over the edge of his bed at the fiend who dared disturbed his.

"Was that honestly necessary, Seamus?"

"I doubt it, but it was funny," Seamus said grinning. "Now hurry up, or we won't be having any breakfast before class!"

Harry scowled and got to his feet. A quick glance at his clock confirmed Seamus' warning. Harry preformed his morning ritual and practically flew down the stairs into the common room. Seamus and Dean were conversing with each other next to the staircase, while Ginny and Hermione were scolding Ron near the portrait hole. He looked completely confused as the girls talked over each other in escalating voices. Neville sat in a chair a little ways away, watching Ron's situation go from bad to worse

"Look, Harry's here!" Ron shouted to direct the girls' attention away from him. It worked.

"Harry, what have you been doing-!"

"Oh, and look who _finally _decided to get his-!"

"this entire time! We've been waiting for you-!"

"lazy arse up! What made you think you could just-!"

" for _hours_! I can't believe you would just-"

"sleep in today of all days?! You know you -"

"forget about your promise to us like that!"

"promised to have breakfast together!"

Harry backed away slowly from their ferocity, but they continued to bare down on him. Harry held up his hands in defeat, and gave a sheepish smile. He waited until they calmed down a little and prepared to duck through the portrait hole before admitting he hadn't heard a single word. Instead, Ginny sighed deeply and Hermione turned sharply on her heel and left the common room. Ron exchanged uneasy glances with Harry, and the Gryffindors left after the girls.

It was going to be a bad day.

When the group got to the Great Hall, they had no time to spare. Even with all the short cuts, everyone, with the exception of Ginny, had class starting in10 minutes. Harry apologized again-with a piece of toast in his mouth- as they sprinted into the dungeons for their Potions class. Professor Snape gave them a rather nasty look as they burst through his door with seconds to spare. He swept to the front of the room without a word, while the Gryffindors slinked off into the back panting for breath. Immediately after the bell, the class was started on a potion that they had already taken notes on.

The NEWT level Potions class was small, and mostly held Gryffindors and Slytherins. As they began to work on potions that were becoming more difficult and complex, Snape constantly swept through the room, observing their every move and scrutinizing their mistakes, shouting them for the whole class to hear. Somehow, he always found time to constantly praise Draco. However, he ignored every other person in the room, even other Slytherins, on their progress.

Students began to clean up the supplies, store their potions, and pack their bags toward the end of class. Snape stood at the front of the room, apparently with some unpleasant announcement that would probably crush the Gryffindors and make the Slytherins happy. The last shuffling of cleaning faded away and the class sat silently, waiting for the professor to speak.

"This year, many of the professors have come up with something new for the students to do," Snape drawled in a bored voice. "Students will pair up with their fellow classmates in other houses to do various projects that will be assigned this year. Don't get so excited, you don't get to pick your partner," Snape said and the sudden swell of voices died. His lip curled. "I choose them for you. Your professors and I have already matched you up."

The students glanced around nervously. Work with a student of another house? Most students didn't even know a person from another house, and they didn't see how getting to know one now was going to do anything. The Slytherins loathed the mere thought of students of other houses and wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Because of these…efforts to encourage inter-house relationships," Snape continued, "do not assume all Slytherins are paired with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. Most your partners aren't even in this class at the moment. They will be receiving the news when they come to my class at a latter time."

Snape held up a scroll and began reading the names of students in his class and their partners. Ron was lucky enough to be paired with a Ravenclaw by the name of Faeroe, convinced he was going to need all the help he could get. Hermione was pared with a Jared, Hufflepuff boy Harry had seen once or twice wandering around the school. He gave them a reassuring smile that disappeared the moment his name was called.

"Mr. Potter," Snape paused, then said in an almost sympathetic tone, "with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Ron sputtered in a mixture of outrage and cruel amusement. Draco sat rigidly in his seat, as if shock had frozen him in a state of sudden attentiveness. The bell rang just as Snape finished reading the list and the class clamored for the door. While everyone else seemed pleased with the arrangements, they sensed the apocalyptic fury building and fled the room as quickly as possible. Ron and Hermione looked back anxiously as they left Harry and Draco behind.

"Before you start throwing your tantrums," Snape said when they reached his desk, "this particular pair was not my doing. Your dear, _wonderful_, Professor Jackson suggested it, and for some reason, the rest of the professors agreed. I, for one, would never wish such a horrible, cruel fate on you Draco, and you don't deserve such a punishment Potter. Try not to kill each other," Snape said, shooing the two out of his room. "Although, it would be nice to prove her wrong."

Harry's anger deflated quickly before Snape's sincerity. Professor Jamie Jackson was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was an American witch with blonde hair she wore in a plaid draped across his left shoulder. At first glace, she seemed short, but she held herself tall and passed many seventh year boys in height. She was kind, a little sarcastic, and her cheerful sprit made all her classes fun. She seemed to be following closely in Lupin's steps and was much loved by the student body- Slytherin's included.

Harry shook his head wordlessly as he left the classroom and Draco stormed silently passed him. Professor Jackson was nice, but she was a weird woman. Harry couldn't think of one good reason for her to pair up Harry and Draco. During the first two weeks in school, she had witnessed several of their legendary feuds. Surely she could understand what a grave mistake it was to pair them together.

He caught up with Hermione and Ron as they climbed the stairs toward the Great Hall. They glanced over him, but Harry just shrugged. Hermione went the opposite direction from Harry and Ron when they reached ground level, heading for her class, while Harry and Ron went up to Professor Trelawney's tower. The class was filled with a low buzz as the news of the inter-house partnership spread from Gryffindor to Gryffindor.

By the time the bell finally rang, Ron and Harry were the first out the trapdoor, bolting from the stifling tower and down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione had arrived before them and sat at the table with her nose in a thick book. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat on the other side of him. Hermione put her book aside.

"So?"

"So, what?" Harry asked as he piled mash potatoes and meatloaf onto his plate. He had a craving for the school's gravy at the moment.

"What did Professor Snape say? About partnering with Malfoy?"

"Nothing really. I was a bit shocked because he said it was all Professor Jackson's idea."

"He probably just wants to make her look bad," Ron said with a shrug. He stuffed some of Harry's meatloaf into his mouth. "She's 'ay mo'e popula' tha' he'll eve' be."

"I don't think so, Ron. I don't doubt that she would suggest it, just question her decision. She has to have a reason for it."

"She secretly hates me and Draco?"

"No, Harry."

"Then maybe she thinks they could make up while they work. You know, be_ friendly_ or something." Ron said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded silently.

When the bell rang and lunch ended, the trio left the Great Hall and headed for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As a NEWT level class, Gryffindor and Slytherins were forced to put up with each other for another hour of their day. It wasn't a surprise that Harry, rounding a corner in deep and grudge-filled thought, would bump into a certain blonde. Harry bounced off of Draco and they froze almost nose to nose, staring at each other in shock.

"Are you two going to move out of the way?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

Harry gasped and came too. He stumbled backwards, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Draco continued to stand rooted to the spot, but stared coldly down his nose at Harry. He turned and continued down the hall without a word. Blaise regarded Harry silently, shrugged and followed the Slytherin price obediently. Harry let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding.

"Well that was…awkward," Ron said, glancing between Draco and Harry.

"It could have been a lot worse," Hermione whispered as she ushered Harry and Ron down the hall. "Draco would have usually threatened and insulted Harry."

"You're right. You know, he hasn't said a word to me all day. I wonder what he's scheming this time."

"He doesn't have to be scheming something to try and be nice to you, Harry."

"Yes he does," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

The trio entered the room shortly after Draco and Blaise. The Slytherins took their sets in the back of the class, while the Gryffindors sat at the front. The bell rang and Professor Jackson entered the room with her robes billowing gracefully behind her as she took her swift, long strides. She took her place behind the desk as usual, and waited for her students to settle down so she could start her class with announcements.

"I'm assuming you all already know somethingabout the partner projects by now, correct? Wow, word gets around this school _pretty_ quickly," she said as the swell of voices rose and died in the affirmative. "In this grand class of mine, you will have three projects to turn in by the end of the year. Don't worry, they are all pretty easy, and you get to duel your partner for a fun little project at the end of the year.

"You're first project will be given to you in two weeks. I suggest that you get to know your partners a little better and come up with all the times you will be able to meet. Between classes, Quidditch, and all the other little meetings and clubs that take up so much of your _valuable _time, you'll all have to find set times and places to do your projects. Now, are there any questions?"

Harry and Draco's hands shot into the air. They wore matching looks of renewed outrage, and Draco glared daggers at Professor Jackson, daring her to ignore him. None the less, a sly grin split slowly across Professor Jackson's lips. She searched around the class for any other quivering hands in vain, before finally turning her attention on the two rivals. Her smile turned wicked.

"Gentlemen, you can put your hands down, because the only way for you two to switch partners at this point in time, is if you come to the front of the class and make out, right here, right now." Harry and Draco didn't move an inch form their spots. "Well? I double dare ya."

Harry gapped at Professor Jackson, Ron made a strange sound somewhere between a gag and a sputter, and several of the girls in the room, including Hermione, giggled behind their hands. Harry finally lowered his hand into his lap and leered at them. Hermione quick silenced her self. Draco was glaring contemptuously at Professor Jackson over the heads of his classmates. Professor Jackson allowed a few more moments of silent seething to pass then started her lesson for the day.

Professor Jackson had started her class on casting spells without using the magic words. She had been giving notes and lectures on the dangers and difficulties of using nonverbal magic for well over a week. She gave yet another lecture, reminding her students on the processes, and promised to start them on practice the very next class. The bell rang and Harry stormed out of the class and marched all the way to his next class with a dark cloud over his head.

Harry was irritable for the rest of the day, fuming silently until dinner. He didn't want to hear another word about the partner projects, but that was what everyone was talking about. When he reach the Great Hall, he ate his dinner with a scowl on his face, ignored the cheery conversation around him, and every person who dared to approach him was met with a rather unpleasant look that basically said "Bother me, and I'll something unimaginably terrible and painful to you."

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny said, sitting across from him, unfazed by his glare.

"He's not going to say a word to you," Hermione said, "but it's the partner projects. Professor Jackson paired him with Malfoy. She refused to let them change partners unless they were willing to make out for all the class to watch."

"Oh, and I suppose they didn't," Ginny said.

"You sound a bit disappointed about it, Ginny," Harry snapped venomously.

"Well, I am a bit disappointed, yes. The two hottest guys of Hogwarts weren't kissing," Ginny said, with a casual shrug. "…In retrospect, I'm glad I didn't miss such and important and historical event."

"The two hottest guys of Hogwarts?" said a familiar drawl. "Then Potter must be second to me, though I was so sure Blaise had claimed that spot."

"No, Zabini is in second. You and Harry tie for first with a 50/50 split," Hermione said without looking up at him. "By the way, what are you doing at the Gruffindor's table?"

"Without your cronies, either," Ron said mockingly. A muscle in Draco's face twitched in annoyance.

"Harry, get up," Draco said- or more accurately demanded.

"What? No, why should I?" Harry said, staring at him over his shoulder.

"Because I can't stand that know-it-all, because I refuse to stay in the presence of these peasants, and because I said so!"

Draco swept up Harry's bag and strolled out to the Great Hall with it. Harry, jumped up with a "Hey!," tossed the last bit of his dinner into his mouth, and sprinted after him. Draco walked at a fast pace, and was already at the top of the staircase by the time Harry skidded through the doors. Draco led Harry through the empty halls, up another staircase and into a dark room.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, struggling to see him through the darkness.

"We're going to make out next class," Draco said. He shut the door behind Harry, making him jump and turn to see Draco's silhouette walk around him. "After all, do you really want to be partners with me?"

"Not really, but-"

"Good. Then it's settled."

"NO! I'd rather be your partner than…" Harry shifted nervously as his voice trailed off, "than give her that pleasure."

"I thought you wouldn't mind. Aren't you gay?"

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, startled by the innocently posed question. "I-I haven't really…no, I don't think so. I mean it's not as if I-"

"You live in the same dormitory as the school slut and you're still a virgin?"

"Who, Seamus? He's not a slut. He just likes sex…a lot. Okay so maybe he is, but-"

"But you're still a virgin."

"That's not any of your business!" Harry felt as if his face was glowing red by now. He wondered if that was how Draco knew where he was, because it seemed like he was circling him, as if Draco was going to pounce on him at any moment.

"Well, at least you've made out with someone before, right?"

"Also none of your business," Harry said defensively. "But yes. Just not a guy. This is…awkward. Malfoy, does it really matter now?"

"I thought you were against being my partner, Potter. Isn't that the reason why you were sulking all day?"

"Not really. It was because what Professor Jackson said was uncalled for. It made me angry."

"That's all? So that was what you were talking about…" Draco stopped circling.

"Yes, Malfoy," Harry said, taking the opportunity to snatch his bag from him. "I'm not going to make out with you tomorrow, or any other day. Good night."

Harry left Draco standing alone in the dark room. He started heading back to the Great Hall, then detoured and headed to the Gryffindor Tower instead. The common room was empty when he arrived, so he through himself into one of the squishy chairs next to the window. He stared up at the stairs and shook his head in wonder. _Draco Malfoy offered to make out with me. The end is nigh._

Harry glanced at his watch. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet, but Harry felt like going to bed. He reached the top of the spiral staircase just as a group of younger Gryffindors entered through the portrait hole. He ducked into his dormitory, hoping he avoided detection, and quietly changed into his baggy nightclothes. _I wonder why I still sleep in these old things_, Harry thought to himself as he dived under the sheets. He mentally shrugged and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Harry: And so it begins..._Whoo..._

Trinity: You seem excited.

Harry: I have to wait thrity weeks until we get to the chapter we left off on last time...

Trinity: We'll be there by June.

Harry: How do you know that?


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity: Because I'm the author.

Harry: What does that...have to...do...Are we one the next chapter?

Draco: Already? How did that happen?

Trinity: I'm going to update three chapters _a week_ until we reach Chapter 15. Okay?

Draco: Excellent...

Trinity: What can I say? I like my story. It will get special attention...**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Professor Jackson's Evil Plan

_Fate works in strange ways. The two Knights of Shadow have been designated as partners for their professors' projects, and it does not look like they will be splitting any time soon. If they can learn to stand each other and work together, then perhaps it will make training them that much easier. They can certainly help each other progress and grow. Still, their fierce rivalry will make things very difficult for me._

For once, a day started off on a good foot for Harry. Tweeting birds, bright sunshine, and a full night's rest roused him early that morning, without any prompting. He took a nice, long shower and relaxed, still feeling a bit tired. When he finally got out, he was surprised to find his roommates still snoring the morning away. He looked at his trusted watch, and was surprised to see that is was just going on eight.

_We don't have any classes that started this early anymore_, Harry thought to himself. He sat on the window seat and watched little birds play on the window sill. _History of Magic doesn't start until 10:30, so I have a lot of time to kill._

Harry finally decided to leave the company of his snoring peers. He wondered down into the common room to find it was filled with first, second, and third years about to leave for breakfast with their friends. Harry chuckled at their big eyes and small faces, and tried to remember how small he used to be when he was their age. Harry hopped through the portrait hole and took one of his favorite shortcuts to avoid their staring eyes.

Harry moseyed into the Great Hall mere moments later. Neither Ginny nor Hermione was at the nearly empty Gryffindor table, so he sat alone. He ate a light breakfast and looked around the hall passively for any sign of his friends. Seamus was over at the Hufflepuff table, talking to whom Harry assumed to be either his project partner or his latest lover (the boy was blushing madly, so Harry was thinking more along the lines of the later). Harry munched on some bacon and sighed.

"Here, Potter."

Draco passed by Harry at a brisk pace and dropped a piece of parchment in front of him. Harry caught it before it landed on his greasy plate and looked up in time to see Draco disappear around the corner. Annoyed, Harry looked over the parchment, and found it to be a simple time table of a normal week for Draco. Most of the blocks were shaded in, and Harry assumed it to be times Draco has class. Un-shaded boxes had dates and times of events that consumed large portions of his time- Quidditch practice, parties, and "late night study sessions," which Harry raised an eyebrow at.

Harry copied Draco's chart for himself and added the times he had Quidditch practice and study time with Hermione. Harry looked over the overlapping charts and groaned. They only had three times a week they were guaranteed time to work together. Even if Harry's social life wasn't as active as Draco's, the Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced way more than the Slytherin's did. Harry folded the two schedules, put one into his backpack and another in his pocket for the next time he saw Draco.

Harry's watch beeped. It was ten o'clock and neither Ron nor Hermione had arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. Bored, Harry left the Great Hall and wondered through the school. The halls were empty and eerily quiet. Harry was sure that everybody was either in class or hanging around in their common rooms and tried to pay no heed to the abandoned corridors. Still, he felt uneasy without seeing a single soul in the hallways when everybody should have been up by now. The only comfort was the occasional voices of professors giving lectures in the occupied classed he passed.

A cold whisper caught his ear in a hall he knew no classes were being held on. Harry spun around and looked about wildly, suddenly very nervous. He stared down the empty corridor, searching for the person who spoke. After a few moments, Harry relaxed a bit and shrugged it off. He chalked it up to his imagination, but couldn't shake the strange feeling that that grabbed him.

Harry jumped again. This time, a long sting of cursing burst forth from down the hall. Harry sprinted down the hall, turned the corner, and had to restrain himself from laughing hysterically. Ron hopped up and down on one foot, holding his other foot in one hand and his head in another. A stream of colorful language streamed from his mouth, cursing his pain and clumsiness.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Do I look alright?" Ron spat angrily.

"No, not really. Come on, let's get you out of here before a professor hears you." Harry slid a hand under Ron's arm and helped him limp down the hall. "By the way, where's Hermione?"

"In the library I suppose, since she's obviously not with you. I thought the two of you went to breakfast together, since you both enjoy getting up at ungodly hours."

"I don't enjoy it. It just happens," Harry said. The reached the Great Hall and stood outside its doors. "Are you going to eat breakfast now? I already ate."

"Of course," Ron said.

Harry sat with Ron as he ate quickly, and they went off for their class. They met up with Neville along the way (his leg halfway through the vanishing step, as usual) and found Hermione sitting in the classroom already. She was deeply immersed in another of her books and gave a curt greeting. The bell rang and Professor Bins floated into the room, and cleared his throat to start another stupor-inducing lecture. Harry was prepared to make of for lost sleep when his name was called unexpectedly.

"Mr. Potter," the ghost droned, "I have a pass here for you to leave immediately for the Entrance Hall. Take your bag with you. You won't be coming back."

Harry took the note from Professor Bins' desk, surprised to be called out of class. He grabbed his bag and left the room silently. Professor Bins launched into his lectured before Harry even closed the door, so the class was in a stupor before they had time to whisper about Harry's summoning. When he reached the Entrance Hall, Harry realized he didn't know why he was being called, so he stopped and stood on the last step of the staircase and read the note.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry looked up from his note to the owner the drawling voice. Draco Malfoy stood at the huge front doors with his arms folded across his waist. The blonde had grown over the summer, nearing Ron's lanky height. His hair had grown too, inching pass his shoulder blades, but was neatly slicked back as usual. With his arms folded and glaring down his nose at Harry, he looked even more like his father.

Harry ignored Draco's question. He avoided looking at him and walk down the hall toward the doors. He lean leaned against the wall opposite from Draco and dropped his bag at his feet. Draco watched Harry's every movement, his silvery eyes following him closely. Harry, uncomfortable with being scrutinized so closely, finally looked up at him and stared back. For a few moments, sparks flew between jade and silver.

"Now, now boys. Stop thinking such horrible thoughts about each other."

Harry looked down the hall. Professor Jackson stood before the two rivals, her hands planted playfully on her hips. A grin was once again stretched across her face. With her were two other students, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, both sixth years like Harry and Draco. Harry recognized both of them. One was Kayla Delong of Ravenclaw, and the other was Jared Higgins, Hermione's new partner.

"Can we just get going, _ma'am_?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Of course, my little _prince_," Professor Jackson retorted. Draco glared at her.

Professor Jackson walked past Draco and the heavy double doors swung open before her. She led the group of sixth years across the field at her usual springy, brisk pace. The students stumbled behind her, as they headed for what Harry assumed to be Hagrid's hut. Suddenly, she veered off course as the went further from the castle, walking around the Forbidden Forest, and entering a part of the field students rarely strayed into.

"This should be far enough," Professor Jackson said with a cheery smile. She spun around to face her students. "Nobody will bother us here."

Kayla and Jared were panting, slightly winded from the long walk at the brisk pace. Draco wore an annoyed look on his face, but didn't say a word to her. Harry was also tired and glad for the rest, but more curious about the distance the Professor put between them and the castle. They stood behind a large knoll that blocked all but the tops of Hogwart's towers from view. Behind them, the forest seemed to have been cut back and curved around them on the right. To the left was a steep drop to the lake waters below.

"Why did you drag us all the way out here?" Draco snapped. "What's the purpose?"

"I'll tell you!" Professor Jackson said with a wiggle of her finger. "I have picked you four sixth years because I feel it's necessary for you to learn a bit more than just magic. I plan to add yet another weapon to your offensive array."

"Do you mean self-defense?" Jared asked timidly. Harry liked his voice. It was sort of wispy and lucid, like a summer breeze or the ocean waves.

"Sure! If by 'defense', you mean 'beating your foes within an inch of their lives'!" Professor Jackson said laughing. Her grin had the unpleasant effect of unnerving the four students as she surveyed their looks of surprise. "But enough of that. How about we get started?" She turned on her heel and strolled confidently toward the forest, waving for the student to follow her.

"Why are you taking us in there?" Jared squeaked. His voice seemed to whiter in the shadows of the forest. "It's the _Forbidden Forest_. I'm sure it's forbidden for a reason."

"Of course it is!" Professor Jackson said good-naturedly. "Let's go find out why."

"No thanks, I've had enough experience with that place," Harry said darkly. His mind flashed to the half-form of Voldemort and the incident with Barty Crouch. "Besides, I don't think the centaurs would appreciate us humans in their forest."

"You guys are no fun at all," she pouted, coming to a stop at the edge of the forest. "Fine. We won't go today, but we'll go someday! For now, we'll just do some basic exercises to beat some discipline in the four of you!"

"Beat?" Harry asked nervously. Professor Jackson grinned.

00

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him with books propped open and pieces of parchment crumpled up all around them. They were in the library doing homework, or more accurately, Hermione was helping Ron with an assignment she had already finished days before. Harry was just sitting there, staring at a blank parchment, his mind someplace far, far away. Another sigh escaped his lips and Hermione slammed her book shut.

"For goodness sakes, Harry, what is the matter?"

"Everything," Harry replied dully.

"Oh, stop exaggerating. Tell us what is bothering you."

"I have to work with my greatest rival, the new professor is a psychopath, and I hurt all over," Harry snapped. "Plus, I haven't had a good night's sleep since that 'lesson on discipline' three days ago. So, yes, everything is the matter."

"It can't all be that bad," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but it is."

"Fine. Here, do this," she said. She waved his blank parchment above his head. "It will keep your mind off you things for a while."

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to do your homework," Ron said, nudging his paper towards Harry so he could copy. "We have Mr. Slimeball in a few hours after all."

"Oh joy," Harry said sarcastically.

The homework did manage to get Harry's mind off of his pains and problems for while, but the thought of seeing his two least favorite people just kept popping into his head. His short morning break was over all too soon, and the trio went straight from the library to the dungeon after they finished. The shift in scenery only added to Harry's gloom. As they took their usual seats at the back of the room, Ron gleefully pointed out Draco, who was in a mood no better, if not more bitter, than Harry's. He looked ready to bite off the head of the first person to bother him, which Hermione pointed out to Ron.

Professor Snape was at the front of the room when the bell rang. His eyes lingered on his two most troubled students before he turned to the board behind him and began to write a neat list of potion ingredients. The class scrambled for quill and parchment to copy the notes. When he finished writing, Snape turned around with a flutter of his robes and regarded the class coolly.

"How many of you can tell me what potion can be made with this list of ingredients?" Hermione's hand shot into the air and Snape ignored her. "I sincerely doubt any of you know a potion that contains every single one of these materials." Hermione slowly lowered her hand.

"Now, for your first project, you and your partner are to find at least three potions that contain these ingredients. You will write a paper about the uses of each potion and the differences on how the ingredients are prepared and mixed. This project will be worked out of class, and will be due in two weeks." Snape looked around the stupefied class and Hermione, who was writing everything he said word for word. "Today, however, you will start your research on each of the listed ingredients. You will write a paper on every use of each material, both in a raw state and its effects in a potion. I expect your papers to be at least a foot long."

"That slimy git!" Ron muttered darkly, pulling out his book. "There has to be at least 50 ingredients! We'll never finish it today!"

"Please, Ron. There are only 34," Hermione said, flipping through her book. "I numbered them as I wrote them down. Just get to work, and you will be able to finish it in time."

The class was silent besides the constant sound of turning pages that filled the air as the students worked. Professor Snape sat his desk, immersed in whatever it was he was working on. When the bell finally rang, only Hermione and Draco had finished their papers. The class grumbled as they stuffed their books into their bags and stacked their incomplete assignment on Snape's desk. Harry was on his way out the door when he was yanked to the side.

"Come here, Potter," Draco said, dragging Harry back away form the doorway. "Did you finish that schedule?"

"Oh, yes." Harry dug into his robe pockets and pulled out the crumpled copy Draco gave him. "The next time we would be able to meet is Friday morning, for about three hours."

"Urg, and Fridays are suppose to be good days for me."

"Yeah, well it gets worse," Harry said, signaling for Ron to wait for him. "Between my Quidditch practice, and your social life, we are guaranteed time to work only three times a week."

"How is that a bad thing? The less I see you, the better."

"Well, if we get anymore projects, we might never finish any of them on time, and Snape defiantly doesn't except late work."

"_Professor_ Snape," Draco corrected him.

"Why does everyone correct me? I'll call him whatever I want." Snape lifted his head from across the room and looked at Harry, who quickly looked away.

"Where are we going to meet?" Draco said.

"I was thinking the library would be too crowded."

"How about a spare classroom instead?"

"Yeah. There's the one on the third floor that we can use, the one you led me to last week. We'll just have to bring all the books we will need."

Draco nodded and left Harry without another word, heading for what Harry assumed was the Slytherin common room. Harry left in the opposite direction with Ron (Hermione was long gone), and they hurried off to their Divinations class. While they struggled with advance crystal ball reading's Professor Trelawney came by to report the troubling mission he had to complete in near future.

"Remind me again. Why do we still have this class?" Ron whispered as Trelawney swooped down on Lavender Brown.

"We didn't know we didn't need an elective anymore and could drop it," Harry muttered.

"Stupid lack of knowledge."

By the time lunch had arrived, Harry was once again gloomy. All through Divinations, signs of Harry's personal misfortune and bad luck sprang forth from across the stuffy tower. Ron and Harry both had seen varying warning signs of future calamity. Harry was sure it was linked with his first project with Draco, but he was starting to wonder if his "self defense" lessons with Professor Jackson might be connected to it as well.

"What's wrong now, Harry," Hermione sighed when they joined her at the table.

"Apparently, Harry is about to experience a lot of _misfortune_," Ron said.

"Oh, please! Everything can be send as unfortunate, Harry. Don't believe _anything_ that bug-eyed ninny says," Hermione said. She put a plate of meatloaf in front of Harry and poured gravy onto the plate. "You never did in the first place."

"Yeah," Harry said, staring at his food, but not lifting a finger to touch it.

"But this time," Ron said, dropping his voice mysteriously, "almost the _entire class_ saw the signs! Including me and Harry! Is that really a coincidence? I mean, it's not like her readings were ever totally wrong."

"Oh really! Look Harry, just don't be a pessimist, and you'll see how silly all of this is," Hermione said. Harry just nodded and stabbed a carrot. "Eat the meatloaf, Harry. The gravy always makes you feel better."

"Gravy makes him feel better?"

Seamus plopped down into the seat across from Harry, eyeing him curiously. Ginny and Dean soon joined them and interesting conversation about the legacy of Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins was whipped up. Harry didn't pay close attention to them, but he tried to make is look like he cared as he nibbled on his meatloaf. He perked up slightly when Ron asked Ginny why she was rubbing her shoulders.

"Because it hurts," she said coolly.

"_Why_ does it hurt? Who's been hurting my little sister?" Ron asked, getting a little loud.

"If you must know, Professor Jackson."

"You got roped into it, didn't you," Harry groaned. He looked sympathetically at her. Ron looked between Harry and Ginny quizzically.

"Roped in to what?" Ron asked in alarm, feeling they were keeping important information from him.

"Yeah, I went to go see her this morning during Herbology, so I hope I didn't miss anything important."

"She pulled me out of History of Magic, so I'm not that worried."

"Pulled you out of class? What are you two talking about?"

"We'll only see her once a week, right? I hope I'll heal by then." Ginny rubbed her shoulders again. "Maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Will you two stop ignoring me?" Ron snapped.

"But it's so much fun," Harry said with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Could you just explain what you're talking about?" Hermione interrupted, before Ron could say anything drastic.

"Well, Professor Jackson has taken the task of teaching 'self defense' to us," Ginny said. "She chose a student from each house in the fifth, sixth, and probably seventh years to teach."

"And she decided to start by teaching us 'discipline,' though I'm sure she used the word 'beat' instead of 'teach,'" Harry said with a piece of meatloaf in his mouth. The gravy really was making him feel better.

"So, our new DADA professor is a bit over the top," Dean said with a dismissive shrug.

"I think I'll call her psychotic, thank you," Ginny said with a scowl.

"Here, have some gravy," Harry said. He handed her a bowl of mash potatoes. "It helps."

* * *

Harry: Mmm...gravy!

Draco: You, child, have issues.

Harry: Don't we all:)

Trinity: I remember how you reacted last time the the introduction of Professor Jackson...

Draco: Yes, it was somewhere around the lines of horror and fear.

Trinity: Ah, the god old days...

Harry: _Good?!_ Those weren't the _good_ days! Those were the days we covered in fear under dark skies!


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity: Whoo, the last chapter of the first re-wrtie installment...

Harry: Nice work.

Draco: Let's move on to what people really want- _The Story!_**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Potion's Project

_I have arranged for all five knights to start their training in physical combat. "Professor Jackson" has selected one student from each house in the fifth, sixth, and seventh years to train with her once a week. Others have been included in this training program for the sake of protecting the identity of my future knights. However, there is no doubt that some of their powers will show through, even in something as simple as self defense, so I will have to keep a close eye on them. It is actually quiet amusing to watch them work, as the students are unaccustomed to pain and physical labor._

Harry woke up early Friday morning from an odd, yet terrible nightmare- Professor Jackson torturing him with endless homework and whipping him if he did any of the questions wrong (it was all math related for some reason). He couldn't go back to sleep again and lay awake in his bed until he couldn't stay still any longer. He quickly got dressed and decided to go to the spare classroom to wait for Draco. _Anything's better than listening to these four snoring_, Harry thought dully as he left the dormitory.

He got to the room in time to see the sun rising over the lake and the Forbidden Forest. The sunlight cut through the morning haze and bathed the land in an orange glow. Its rays of light reflecting off the glassy surface of the lake and the bright orange light of dawn created a beautiful scene glorious silence unbroken by the noise of day.

Harry watched the scenery from the window until the direct rays from the sun became too bright for him to bear. Harry spun around and leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses as his eyes adjusted form the bright sunlight outside to the dim lighting within the classroom, blinking a couple of times to being his eyes into focus.

"That's what you get for staring at the sun."

Harry looked up at the doorway in surprise. Draco simply closed the door quietly behind him and dropped a stack of books onto the nearest desk. The blonde dropped into a chair, and pulled one of the books into his lap and started searching through it. Harry starred at the stack on books on the desk.

"Um, is all that really necessary?" Harry asked.

"If you plan on making a good grade," Draco said. "Professor Snape asked a lot from us, and I plan on being very thorough about it. Besides, we'll need as many sources as we can find."

"It's going to take us as week just to find any information."

"Time well spent. If we find most of it, we will know where to look next time when start writing. We'll just mark page numbers and such."

"Oh." Harry picked up a book to start on.

"_Oh_? Dear lord, Potter, tell me you at least thought of how you were going to do this project," Draco said with a sigh.

"Well, no, I didn't. Paper work really isn't my thing. You're the one who's the best at potions, anyways."

"So you were just going to leave it up to me?" Draco smirked. "How sweet, making me your leader, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"Shut it. You'll need all my help in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're not doing so well in that class, are you?"

"No, not really," Draco said, returning to his book. "I suppose this partner thing might work out after all, since it's so beneficial."

——————————————————————————————

Harry and Draco spent every one of their spare moments the next week working together or by themselves, often sacrificing their lunches. The Gryffindor team held Quidditch practice every evening that week except Sunday. The Slytherins seemed to hold secret parties every other day, and Draco had to attend all of them as their prince. They could only meet three times that week to work- Friday morning, Sunday evening, and Wednesday afternoon. So when Harry finally returned to the common room late Sunday night, he was completely worn out from the week's work. Worse, he still had a meeting with Professor Jackson to expect the next morning.

_We're almost done. We're almost done._ Harry just kept repeating those words to himself as he dragged his body toward the stairs. Ron and Hermione watched Harry walked right past them in a daze, muttering to himself. He didn't acknowledge his friends or even noticed their presence as he lurched up the spiral staircase. Hermione and Ron exchanged alarmed looks and followed him to the dormitory.

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly, for Harry was known to snap under this much pressure as would anyone else.

"What?" He answered in a monotone while stripping off his clothes. Hermione squeaked and turned her back to him. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked, giving Hermione half amused glances as her ears turned pink.

"I will be," Harry said, cracking a weak grin. "We're almost done. We're almost done…" His voice trailed off as he curled up under the sheets.

——————————————————————————————

The third meeting with Professor Jackson that Monday earned Harry a new set of bruises and sore muscles. He had a hard time concentrating in his classes for the rest of the day with the ever present pain and the haunting thought of his still unfinished project. Back in the common room, he tried his hardest to put the project out of his mind and concentrate on his homework that had piled high, but he couldn't stop thinking that he had only two hours on Wednesday to finish the project. He ended up coping Hermione's work and doing a bunch of solo work for it instead.

When Wednesday finally came, Harry bolted through the halls to the spare classroom as soon as the bell rang, forgetting all about lunch. Draco caught up to him, and Harry was surprised to find Draco passing him when they screeched around a corner. Draco's platinum blonde hair bouncing of his back just seemed to tick Harry off, so he put on a burst of speed when they turned down a long corridor and passed Draco effortlessly. He smirked a little at Draco, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

That was a mistake.

The first chance he got, Draco raced passed Harry, taking the lead for only a moment. Harry streaked past Draco again, and raced up a tight staircase that prevented Draco from passing him until they finally reached the third floor corridor. When they hit the landing, they broke out into a full out sprint for the door. As soon as they tried to squeeze pass each other through the doorway and claim victory, they tripped over each others feet. They shouted as they landed in a tangled, crumpled heap on the stone floor. For several moments, they laid in their confusing position in the doorway, gulping for air.

"How…how did we…turn this…into a race?" Harry asked between breathes, trying to pull his arm out from under Draco's chest.

"Dunno…maybe we're…we're too competitive…for our own…our own good." Draco pushed himself up a little, but found Harry's legs tangled with his. "Are you groping me?"

"NO!"

"Then what's on my butt?!"

"Oh…so that's what it was…"

"Get you're foot off of me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Gees, I didn't do it on purpose."

They stumbled to their feet and leaned against opposite sides of the doorway. They were still a little out of breath and they were sure that the other's legs hurt just as much as their own. They could feel extra bruises forming, as if the one's Professor Jackson gave were not enough.

"Too competitive, huh?" Harry said. He put weight on his right ankle, which was put in an odd place when they fell. "Well, look at the bright side."

"What's that?" Draco said, watching Harry wince a little.

"We keep each other in good shape!" He limped to the closet where they stashed all of there books and laid them out on the desks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco pulled out the parchment that they started their work on from his bag and pulled a chair up next to Harry.

"Malfoy, why did you insist on doing so much on the paper?" Harry asked looking over what they did so far. They were almost finished writing about the last potion, but the parchment was already more than three feet long. "It seems like over kill to me."

"Professor Snape likes over kill. Besides, think about what he's making us do. Preparation details for the ingredients and potion. He might-"

"Have us make the potions," Harry said as understanding dawned upon him.

"Exactly. It's possible that he'll have us make the three potions we wrote about."

"So we're including as much information now so we don't have to go back and look it all up again later?"

"Yes, that's it! You're catching on now. See, you're not as stupid as you behave."

"Hey! I don't act stupid!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Malfoy!"

Draco chuckled a bit when he caught sight of Harry's "puppy pout" face. The more he looked at him, the harder he began to laugh. Harry looked even more undignified and hurt at this and Draco just laughed harder. It got to the point where Draco had to hide his face with his hands to avoid looking at Harry and muffle his joyful snickers.

"Damn it, Malfoy! Stop laughing at me!"

"But you look like a puppy! A cute little puppy begging for food!" Draco said, his voice muffled from behind his hands and cracked with laughter.

"You laugh at starving puppies?!" Harry shouted, offended by the very thought.

"It's just such an adorable face! I can't help it when you're being so darn cute!" Draco calmed down enough to peek over his fingers at Harry's expression. Draco chuckled again and gave Harry a genuine smile.

Harry blinked, taken aback.

"Fine, I won't laugh at you." Draco said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Promise?"

"Well, there's no guarantee, but I'll try. Just don't make that face again."

"Alright. Let's get to work then."

Harry and Draco worked through lunch and up to the bell for their next class to finish the project that was due the next time they went to Potions. That evening at dinner, Harry piled his plate high with a "tired, yet satisfied" look on his face. Neville, Seamus and Dean were missing, as were most of the other sixth years, sacrificing dinner for extra time to work. Ron sat next to Harry, picking at his chicken, eyeing Ginny and Hermione suspiciously. Hermione talked a mile a minute in a low whisper and they glanced about the Great Hall, breaking out in giggling fits.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked in an undertone as the pair of girls broke out giggling yet again.

"Boys. It's the only topic that makes 'em giggle that much," Harry said. He drowned mash potatoes in gravy and glanced up at Ginny. "Look, Ginny's ears have gone pink. Must be raunchy, smutty stuff."

"Raunchy, smutty stuff? What do you mean?!" Ron asked. His concern for his sister's purity lit up his face like a beacon of light. Harry quickly hid his smile.

"Like boy-boy love!" Harry struggled to suppress his laughter as Ron's color drained away and shoveled mash potatoes into his mouth. He choked a little and had to quickly gulp down pumpkin juice to wash it down, but it was worth it.

"Boy-boy love?" he whispered in alarm. "But they're looking at _us_!"

"Hey, let's go out and make their fantasies come true!" Harry said with a cheeky grin. Ron looked on the verge to pass out, so Harry turned up the charm. "Come on, it might be fun."

For the final touch, Harry playfully nudged him with his shoulder. Ron went slack in his seat and fell backwards, toward the floor. Hermione squealed in terror, but Harry caught the front of his robes before his head hit the stone floor. Harry sat Ron up and leaned him against the table. He poked Ron's face a few times, then cracked up, laughing his head off. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped to stare at him as his laughter echoed off the high ceilings. Ron was out like a light.

"Oh, stop it Harry! What happened?"

"N-nothing. Just-just help me!" Harry said, still cackling gleefully.

Harry hooked his arms under Ron's arm and started to drag him out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny grabbed his legs and helped Harry carry Ron up to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry started hiccupping about halfway there because of his giggling, and when he couldn't carry Ron anymore, Hermione cast a levitation spell and guided Ron's floating body all the way to the tower, up to their dormitory, and dumped him on the first bed they reached.

Harry was still chuckling to himself, hiccupping and gasping for breath. Hermione and Ginny were grinning too, through they still didn't know what was so funny. By the time Harry quieted down, Ron started to groan himself awake. Ron stared up at the canopy of the bed for a moment, unsure what he was doing in the dark room. He sat up in alarm when he spotted Harry sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" he asked panicked.

"This is my bed, mister." Harry said in mock coyness. "I should be asking you that. How did we end up here together?"

"Knock it off, Harry!" Ron said nervously. He was sure he heard a bit of laughter in Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! It was such a good opportunity!" Harry said, clutching his sides as he broke out laughing again. "And you even passed out!"

"That wasn't funny!" Ron said, but he was ginning too. "I'll get you for this!"

"Oh, I know, I know! I'm shaking in my boots!" Harry said, waving his hand dismissively at him.

"Hey, stop laughing and sound more frightened!"

Harry and Ron went down into the common room with their backpacks. While they would like nothing better than simply going to bed, they had lots of homework to finish. Harry told Hermione and Ginny the joke while avoiding Ron, who was blushing like mad and tossing cushions at him, trying to make him stop.

"Gees, Ron! If you act like that, you'll never get a boyfriend!" Ginny said. She got a well-aimed cushion to the face.

"Settle down now, or you two will never finish your homework." Hermione said sternly, stopping a cushion from landing in the fireplace with her wand. "I told you, you won't be copying any if it this time, so get to work!"

Harry and Ron did work. They sat at the table closet to the warm fireplace and worked for several hours. Many people came into the common room after dinner to sit and chat. The sixth years returned and went straight to bed with tired, worried, and/or disappointed faces. After 9 o'clock, the younger students started trailing off to bed, including Ginny. At ten, Hermione said she good night as well, claiming she had to get up early in the morning. By eleven, Ron and Harry were alone.

At half past eleven, Harry stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He finally finished the last of the assignments due the next day, and even started a few that weren't due until the next week. Ron, on the other hand, was snoring slightly with his check pressed into an open book. Harry didn't feel tired at all, and was even feeling a bit on the adventurous side.

He took out the Marauder's Map and scanned across the school of Hogwarts. Filch was snooping around on the floor just below Harry, so he would have to be careful when he was on his way out. It looked like Mrs. Norris was streaking toward her master, hopefully to provide him with a distraction. They met up at a corner and then…excellent. Filch and Mrs. Norris was off toward what looked like the opposite side of the school. Harry was scanning the map for Snape and found something interesting.

Snape was in his office, but in a room next to his room was a dot labeled _Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Harry: Shock and suspence!

Draco: Not to those who already read the story...

Harry: Don't ruin it for them! She could have tosed in a random surprise.

Trinity: Indead, I could have. You'll just have to read next week's installment!

Draco: You will have your chapters ready, right?

Trinity: Of course don't worry about a thing! Now, do you job!

Draco: (sigh) Just review her, okay? I'll even send you a bowl of Hogwart's famous gravy if you do.

Harry: Hogwart's gravy! It can cure any aliment!


	4. Chapter 4

Trinity: (sigh) I have no humor this time...

Harry: Toilet humor is always a classic.

Trinity: No, just...no

Draco: Whoo, update!

Trinity: Don't get too excited now...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Secrets, Stalkers, and Whispers**

_How odd. The two Shadow Knights are as different as night and day, and yet…and yet they work so well together. I really didn't expect this from the two of them, not so soon. No matter. Even if it is odd, this is very, very good. Their studies are going very well, and for the moment, I can concentrate on my own "research." I must find out more about one my knights; see if he has already sworn to the Dark One, the enemy of the Order. If he has…If he really will not join the Order…_

_I'll be the one who has to destroy him._

Harry stared at the Marauder's Map, hardly believing his eyes. The dot representing Draco was in a room that had no noticeable door or any secret passage into it. He was pacing back and forth in the room, stopping next to a little miniature fireplace from time to time. When Ron snorted and shifted in his sleep next to him, Harry watched him nervously, not wanting him to wake. Ron returned to his normal snoring, and Harry sighed. The mystery was too good to pass up.

Harry folded up the map without wiping it and stuck it, and his wand, into his pocket. He snuck quietly up the stairs for his Invisibility cloak, and ducked out of the portrait hole. He reached the door to Snape's office within minutes and squatted down next to the wall. Harry pulled the map out of his pocket and saw that he was right next to the room Draco was pacing in, but it didn't show him how to get into the room. Harry sighed in frustration and started running his hands over the stone wall in search of a clue.

His hand came over a suspicious stone that jutted out farther than the rest with a smooth know, like a handle. Harry gripped the knob and pulled, and a force pushed. He was pushed into the wall, through the wall, and he found himself standing inside the hidden room. Fashioned after the Slytherin's common room, there were greenish lamps hanging from chains off the stone ceiling, with three squishy chairs and two high-backed ones, placed in a semicircle around the fireplace. Behind him was the blank stone wall he just passed through. In front of him, Draco paced in front of the fire place with his head down and hands clasped behind his back.

The clock on the beautifully designed marble mantel chimed midnight. Harry was a bit startled by the sound and gave a little jump. Draco stopped his pacing and stared into the dancing flames of the fire. Harry moved away from the wall, incase Draco decided to leave then. He stood in a shadowing corner and quietly watched Draco as the clock chimed ten more times.

"What have I gotten myself into to?" Draco's said quietly.

For the first time, Harry heard distress and anxiety in his voice. Harry made a move, as if to comfort him, and his foot hit the corner of wall. He scrapped it, just barely, creating a faint sound that would have normally gone unnoticed. Draco somehow heard it. He spun around and eyed the shadowy corner. Harry stood frozen with battered breath, hoping against hope that Draco wouldn't realize his presence. But-

"Who's there? Show you're self!" Draco shouted, glaring into the corner, as if he could somehow see him. Draco reached behind him and pulled a knife off of the mantle and unsheathed it. "Well?"

"It's not a good idea to kill you project partner." Harry said quietly, pulling the cloak off his shoulders. "It would raise…complications."

Draco stared at Harry, stunned. Harry walked forward cautiously. Draco still had the knife in his hand and he felt slow movements would be best at the moment. He casually draped his Invisibility Cloak over the back of one of the chairs, his eyes never leaving Draco's. He saw the flicker towards his cloak, so he kept a protective hand on it.

"I knew you had one," Draco said quietly, referring to the cloak, "but I didn't know you still brought it to school."

Harry felt like asking if he was alright. Draco seemed distraught, and slightly out of it of it at the moment. Harry truly felt like he should be comforting him, like it was his responsibility to keep his rival in top form. Harry didn't like how weary Draco looked in the fire light. He had never seen Draco so worried about anything before. What ever it was he was trying to do now, it was really starting to get to him.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Draco said suddenly, eyeing Harry. "Don't you want to know what it is I'm doing this time?"

"Um, no. I-I don't think I really care," Harry said uncomfortably. The truth was, he didn't want to pry into his personally business so openly. Draco gave him a little smile.

"You would care. If you knew, you would care," he said quietly. He swayed a little, as if tittering on his decision.

"I don't want to know," Harry said quickly. "Keep it to yourself."

"Harry, how did you find me?" Draco asked suddenly, straightening himself and sheathing the knife. He placed the knife back onto its little stand on the mantle place.

"Wha? I-I don't know. I was wondering around and I just did," Harry lied quickly. He didn't look to see if Draco bought it.

"Okay. But then why are you still here? What do you want?" Draco asked with a note of suspicion. Harry shrugged.

"I guess I feel you need company. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No," Draco sighed, "you can stay, but just for awhile. You'll leave when I leave, okay?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He suddenly grinned at Draco. "Why, is there something in here you don't want me to find?" Draco threw him an angry glare. _Jackpot_. "What is it? Love letters? Baby pictures? _Sex pictures?_"

"Sex pictures?! What kind of person do you think I am?!" Draco burst out.

"The kind who would keep something that embarrassing and personal in a secret place! A secret place like this room…" Harry glanced around mysteriously, searching for some clues toward his hiding place. "_So_, where are you hiding them?"

"Don't you _dare_!" Draco shouted, whipping out his wand. "Try anything funny, and I'll hex you into next week!"

"Come on! I won't even look at it, promise!" Harry shouted back, grinning like mad. "I just wanna know where you keep all the fun stuff!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

It was too late. Harry jumped back from the chair and tossed his cloak over himself. Draco's eyes darted about, searching desperately for some sign of Harry's location. His ears picked up muffled snickers as Harry made poor attempts to hold in his laughter. Draco resisted hexing Harry then and there, and let him believe he was safe for the moment. So Harry got bold and crept toward him, crept almost right beside him, trying hard not to breathe on him.

When he got too close, Draco's free hand whipped out and caught hold of the cloak. Harry stumbled backwards in surprise and tripped into a chair. His cloak, caught in Draco firm grip, slid off him. Harry sat crumpled in the squishy chair gapping up at Draco, who held Harry's cloak tight in his fist, looking triumphant and smug.

"Sorry, Harry. No black mail for you," he said with a smirk.

"Aw, why not?" Harry whined. "I bet you have loads on me…"

Draco snickered then doubled over with laughter. Harry stared at him in alarm and growing worry. Harry started to think Draco had cracked and lost it when Draco knelt on the floor, clutching his sides with the cloak draped over his thighs. It took several moments for him to calm down enough to get in a few gasps of breath.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry said.

"You!" Draco gasped between his laughter.

"Me? What's so funny about me?!"

"It's you and you're 'starving puppy' face," Draco said, threatening to start up again.

"I do no look like a starving puppy!" Harry snapped, starting to pout again. Draco shriek with uncontrollable laughter again when he caught a glimpse, tears rolling down his checks. "Damn it, Malfoy, you said you wouldn't laugh at me again!"

"I _said_ there was no guarantee!" Draco said after catching his breath and pulling himself into a chair. "Besides, I'm not making fun of you. You're just too cute."

"Gah!" Harry scowled at Draco. "I don't want to be _cute_! I wanna be _manly_!"

"Yeah? Good luck with that," Draco said with a small chuckle. "I'm no where near manly, and yet, we are supposedly the hottest guys in the school."

"Really? Oh yeah, Ginny and Hermione talked about that. But how would they know?"

"Perhaps all the girls have banded together to decide such things," Draco said, putting his fingers tip together as if he was contemplating it. "Maybe they have some sort of underground betting ring or something that's centered on the sexist boys of the school."

"They've banded together? Wouldn't that make them some sort of mega fan girl organization?" Harry shuttered fearfully. "That is a very scary thought. You shouldn't joke around about that."

"But think about it. If we are at the top of their organization, their lives are centered one us. We basically rule this place!" Draco said, becoming excited. "We have our own personal army composed of the entire female body of the school."

"An army?!" Harry said skeptically, but he began to grin all the same. "Then what about the professors? Should we start an uprising and lock them in the dungeons?"

"My, what fabulous idea!"

They started planning their uprising and ended up talking for hours. It was just a little over an hour before dawn when they finally left. Suddenly very sleepy, Harry only noticed how tired and weak he was as he forced his legs to drag his body up the stairs to the tower With only the reward of a warm, cozy bed on his mind, Harry conquered one step after another. Finally, Harry flopped onto his mattress.

_Wow, I can't believe we actually stayed up so long just to talk_, Harry though as he kicked off his shoes and started wiggling out of his pants. _We didn't even fight and argue like usual. I wonder, are we really starting to get along?_ Harry tossed his shirt next to his shoes and pants and sighed, finally able to relax and sleep. His last thought before drifting off was: _Are we becoming friends_?

When Harry woke up much later that morning, the dormitory was filled with silence. The other boys had gotten up shortly after Harry fell asleep and rushed off to finish their reports. Hermione was sitting by herself reading when Harry entered the common room, so they went to breakfast together. The Gryffindor table was almost completely empty, the Great Hall almost completely deserted. Harry and Hermione kept their voices low as they shared intelligent conversation, but Harry's quiet breakfast didn't last long.

"Morning Mr. Potter!"

Colin and Dennis Creevey suddenly popped up at Harry's elbow, equipped with their usual camera gear. Harry, who was sure he hadn't seen either of the brothers at all that year, promptly choked on his pumpkin juice. The mousy-haired brothers just grinned their matching, cheerful grins at Harry as he coughed and patted his back. Harry glared over his shoulder at the Creevey brothers.

"Hello Colin, Denis. I haven't seen you all year," Harry said darkly, hinting that he preferred it that way.

"Really, you haven't? Excellent," Colin said, his grin broadening into a somewhat malevolent smile. "Our training has paid off."

"Erm, what training?" Harry asked nervously.

"Stealth training!" Dennis squeaked.

"Yep!" Colin said, swelling with pride. "The truth is, we've already gotten loads of pictures of you already! We've had lots of fun tailing you and getting all the good pictures. Lots, and lots of _excellent_ pictures."

"WHAT?" Harry's temper hit the cloud-covered roof. His fingers itched to strangle the boys on the spot. "You-you've been _stalking me_?!"

"Sorry, boys, but we have class now!" Hermione said, leaping to her feet and dragging Harry out of the doors. "Don't want to be late! Bye!" Hermione kept her firm grip on Harry's arm until they were deep in the dungeons. "Don't be so angry with them, Harry. They're just having a little fun."

"What do you mean? Of course I have every right to be angry! I have tow ninja photographers stalking me and taking pictures of me!" Harry shuddered. "They even hinted they have embarrassing pictures. They have blackmail, loads of blackmail! If I ever gat my hands on those pictures, I'll-!"

Harry's ranting was interrupted by low, dreadful moaning. As they turned the corner, Harry saw the source of the sound gathered in front of their Potions class. Most of the students had a look of trepidation about them that seemed to suck the happiness and light out of the air in the same manner as dementors. They mostly moaned like the living dead, but little mutters of "I've blown in," "This is the end," or "T for Troll" escaped from them every few seconds.

Harry picked out Ron from the dismayed and dismal group and waved a hand in front of his face. Slowly, Ron raised his eyes and looked at Harry blankly before breaking down into dry wails. He threw himself in Harry's arms and wept on his shoulder. Harry looked around awkwardly, but everybody else was too deep in their personal anguish to pay any attention to them. Harry patted Ron's back with uncertainty.

"There, there?" Harry said nervously.

"I'm done for! It's worse that a Troll, _it's a negative Troll_!" Ron moaned, wiping his runny nose on Harry's robes. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust but couldn't bring himself to push Ron away.

"It can't be that bad," Harry said, ignoring the glistening snot-spot on his shoulder. "He didn't say the project was going to be worth a lot to our final grade or anything."

"Harry, it is!" Hermione said over the increased volume of Ron's cries. "It's worth a third of our grade."

"What? He never told us that!"

"He failed to mention it in our class, but if you had a partner in another, they should have told you. But you have Malfoy…"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that terrible wailing," came and oily voice.

Professor Snape stood in the doorway, staring at Ron with great distaste. Ron lowered his sobs to whimpers immediately and glared back. Thus satisfied, Snape beckoned his students into the room, and Harry swore he saw a twinkle in his eyes as he looked down on the broken students. Snape swept into the room after the last student shuffled through the doorway and pointed to the clear corner of his desk.

"Turn in your reports now. There will be no late work," he said. Harry swore he heard the glee in his voice as the class groaned again.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione happily placed their completed reports on Snape's desk. The rest of the class slowly pulled out their reports and shuffled to the front of the class, tossing flimsy pieces of parchment, some defiantly less than a foot long, onto the three extra long reports. One student put a little square piece of parchment- a plea note by the looks of it-onto their short report. Snape quickly tossed it into the fire, and the student burst into tears.

For the rest of the class, the students were covered by a dark cloud as they worked on (which means destroyed) their potions. Ron's depressed mood continued all through Divinations, and when lunch came by, he skipped eating all together and went to mope alone in the tower. Hermione inhaled her lunch at lightning speeded and bolted for the library for something she claimed she had to study. For all but five minutes, Harry was alone for his two hour lunch break.

Without anybody to talk to, Harry simply wandered around the castle, which was starting to become a routine. He usually took the time to wander when he needed time to think alone. As he walked down silent corridors and pass noisy classrooms, and his mind skipped to the Creevey brothers. He remembered the confession of their new found ninja skills, and hoped to god they weren't around to take pictures of all the embarrassing things he did that year. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering where they were at that very moment.

The hairs on the back on Harry's neck prickled. Harry stopped and stood still as he recognized the unmistakable feeling of being watched. His first thought was one of the Creevey brothers were following him. Then a strange, unearthly sound moved through they air, too soft and wispy to be heard over his own footsteps. _That sound_, Harry thought. _Where have I heard it before?_

He remembered. It was when he was walking alone in the hallways a week or so ago. Before, Ron had distracted him from it and he chalked it up to his imagination. Harry spun around and stared down the hallway. The corridor was lined with doors that led to empty classrooms. There was no one around, but Harry was sure that whatever made the sound was the thing that was watching him. The strange voice that drifted around him in an inhuman manner made him shudder.

"Oh! H-hello sir."

Harry blinked and turned around. Jared Higgins was standing at the corner peaking nervously around the stone wall. Everything about the boy's posture screamed his timid shyness. His brown eyes were down cast as Jared was staring down at his feet. He stood with his toes pointed inward and he was wringing his robes in his hands nervously. Jared glanced up at Harry, the looked quickly back down at his feet.

"Hello," Harry said. He glanced one last time down the empty corridor, but the voice had disappeared. Harry turned his attention to Jared and tried to act causal. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Um, no sir," Jared mumbled.

"Don't call me sir," Harry said, a tad too forceful, causing Jared to jump. "I mean, you don't have to. You can just call me Harry."

"O-okay s-…Harry."

"Yeah, that's fine. What are you doing?"

"I was just-well to say I was-" Jared stammered. His eyes darted around nervously to avoid looking at Harry as he struggled to find the words to say. "I'm just walking around. I have no one to spent time with today."

"Well, let's walk together then. No one wants to be with me either."

"Oh! But I couldn't…I couldn't impose myself-! It wouldn't be-!"

"Impose yourself?" Harry said. He chuckled at Jared as he became increasingly flustered. "Don't worry about. Let's just walk together, since our friends are too busy for us. Let's get to know each other."

Harry liked the boy. Jared was extremely shy and polite, always worried about getting in the others way and "imposing himself" on them. He was a small thing, as short as, if not shorter than, Harry and his soft voice was pleasing to the ears. To Harry, he was as interesting and mysterious as he was shy, because nobody knew a thing about him.

Harry grabbed Jared's hand and tugged him gently down the hall. The timid boy protested as best as he could, but he eventually gave in. Harry led Jared through the halls and chatted away, happily trying to pry Jared out of his shell. Along the way, Jared became just a little less timid, and Harry was rewarded with full, comprehensible sentences.

While Harry talked with Jared, the eerie voice spoke to him in the back of his mind.

* * *

Harry: Oh yeah, voices. I almost forgot about them...

Draco: How do you forget voices in your head that never shut up?

Harry: Meh, you learn to ignore them. I guess I didn't realize they really left me for a while...

Trinity: And now their back!

Harry: (grumbles) Oh joy...


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity: This is one of those chapters I added on too. It is the first, noticable improvment!

Draco: What happens this time?

Harry: It better be something good. Like a chocolate bath or something...

Draco: ...a what?

Harry: Chocolate bath!

Draco: Wouldn't the fan girls...? Never mind.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hogsmeade**

_I might be a Knight, but I haven't a clue as to what Harry might be thinking. He has been wandering around alone the school lately, and something spooked him during one of his walks. I've begun to wonder if he somehow knows that he is being closely watched. Hopefully, he thinks it's just one of the Creevey bothers. _

_And either those two are really good, or I'm getting rusty, because I didn't notice them watching him either. I wonder who else has they're eyes on my young knights?_

Harry was sitting alone in the common room early one October morning. He was curled up in one of the plushy chairs in the cold silence, staring into the dancing fire. Relaxing in the chair, Harry realized just how much stress he was under before. Harry still hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the voices because he didn't want to worry them. For two weeks, Harry kept his feeling of unease bottled up and he continued to tell his friends he was fine.

But the truth was that Harry was far from fine. He had had woken up almost every night since the encounter with the voices form odd dreams. He couldn't remember any of them for the life of him, but could somehow _feel_ them in the back of his mind. It was an eerie feeling that there was more to these incidents than he could possibly understand.

Harry sat up straight in his chair. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on edge again. Harry's eyes were drawn away from the flickering flames to an odd shadow that lay warped across tables and chairs in a dimly lit corner of the room. A think line formed as he stared at the shadow, pondering its importance. Slowly, he raised his eyes to the place above him that was casting the shadows to find hiding in the chandeliers-

"Creevey!" Harry growled. Harry jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at the brothers. "Colin, Dennis, get down here this instant!"

"But Mr. Potter, sir! This is the best angle to take your pictures from!" Colin exclaimed, as if it was a crime for him to take pictures like a normal person-from the floor.

"I don't want you to take my picture! Oh, and while we're on the topic, why don't you hand over every single picture you've taken of me this year?" Harry hissed, careful not to get too loud and wake the rest of the Gryffindors. "I want to make sure you don't have anything…inappropriate."

"Like the picture we got of you groping Malfoy's bottom with your foot?" Dennis asked innocently.

"_That was an accident!"_ Harry sputtered and sparks flew from the tip of his wand. His finger twitched, preparing to throttle the boys the first chance her got. Hermione wasn't around to stop him this time. "And I don't think you can call that groping."

"Don't worry Mr. Potter," Colin said with his usual cheerful smile, "all incriminating, embarrassing, and 'inappropriate' photos we took of you were destroyed shortly after development. They only exists in out minds now, I assure you. But for your peace of mind, we'll bring you all the photos tomorrow, okay? We still have a few more rolls of film to develop first."

Harry didn't believe him, but before he had a chance to protest, the brothers had already disappeared from sight. Harry stood glowering at the empty, swinging chandelier. _I don't know how my life could possibly get any worse, _Harry thought as he fell back into the chair, _but there is no doubt that it can- and probably will._

"That's right, mope! That's a _perfect _look!" Colin called over the soft clicking of his camera from somewhere in the room.

It was a long while before any of the Gryffindors came down the spiral stairs, but soon the common room was brimming with excitement. It was Saturday and the first scheduled trip to Hogsmeade of the year. The third year students were thrilled for their first trip to Hogsmeade and the older students just as excited to go. They left through the portrait hole in pairs and groups, and they crowded into the Entrance Hall with the rest of the students waiting to go.

Hogsmeade was as busy as ever that Saturday morning when Harry, Ron and Hermione finally arrived. Hogwarts students filled the streets and stores with their happy chatter and the subtle jingle of their emptying purses. They jumped from store to store, examining new treats and toys in stock and buying up every sweet they could get their hands on. Harry and his friends splintered into smaller groups as they stopped at shops and stands that held items of person interest and promised to meet up at noon.

With the chilly October winds, the Three Broomsticks was filled with people warming themselves with bottles of butterbeer. Harry, Ron, and Seamus grabbed a table in the back corner of the room and waited for the rest of the crew to show. Hermione arrived with Neville and Dean lugging the large bags of supplies she brought. At last, the large tabled was filled when Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati joined them.

The group happily added to the volume of the pub with their own cheery conversation. Most of the conversation was centered on Neville. It was his first trip to Hogsmeade as he finally gotten his grandmother to sign the permission form over the summer. His excitement was beaming on his face as he told the story of how he had pestered about it everyday, until she snapped and finally and signed the form. She regretted it immediately, so Neville cleverly hid it to prevent her from confiscating it. She never found it and allowed him to turn the form in.

"And I'm glad I finally got to come," Neville said breathlessly. "There are just so many fun things to do here."

"Isn't it? You could just walk around and look at all the historical sights," Hermione said.

"Or you could go to all the shops and spend your money on jokes and toys," Ron said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Oh, but going to look at the sights is more exciting," Hermione said, immediately contradicting Ron. "Besides, you should save your money for more important things."

"Are you mad, woman?! Look at everything _you_ bought!" Ron burst out.

"Oh, this is all for school. I need-"

"Half of this stuff is just things you thought were neat!" Ron said, peering into one of the overflowing bags Neville dragged in. "And what's so exciting about looking at old buildings?"

"They have historic value! It nice to be in the same place where the first wizarding family in this area built the foundations for this town…"

And they argued. Ron and Hermione broke out into an all out debate, pointlessly arguing which was better. Neville sided with Hermione, saying he couldn't get into too much trouble looking at old buildings from a fair distance, but Dean and Seamus sided with Ron. Lavender and Parvati only complicated things by arguing that window shopping was much more exciting.

"Oh! That reminds me," Ginny said, jumping to her feet. She snatched Hermione's arm and started dragging her away from the table. "Hermione, there was something I wanted to show you! It is absolutely _beautiful_. Ron, you stay here."

Ron, who started to go after his little sister, stopped in his tracks. He stood root to the spot by surprise for a few moments, swaying in indecision. He made up his mind and went after them again with what was supposed to be a look of defiance, but just ended up looking like he was pouting.

"And why can't I come?" Ron said, stepping up behind Ginny.

"Because it's a girl thing!" Ginny snapped. She dropped down and tripped Ron with a low, sweeping kicking, then grabbed Hermione's hand and dashed out of sight, giggling wickedly.

"Where the hell did she learn that?!" Ron yelled, struggling to his feet. His ears were starting to turn red.

"Professor Jackson," Harry said. He helped Ron to his feet smirking at his obvious embarrassment. "Surprised?"

"Surprised isn't the word for it," Ron muttered. He went through the doors and looked up and down the crowded street, searching for his sister in vain. "If those girls want to be on their own, then that's fine by me. We have our own thing to look at!"

Ron snatched Neville by the back of his cloak and bolted down the street, Harry running after them. Neville was practically dragged behind Ron as he plowed through the streets, crying out in terror and alarm, while Harry jogged close behind them. Several shoppers shouted at them as Ron forced his way past them and upset the contents of their bags.

The sea of people seemed to be getting denser and Harry had a hard time keeping up with the bobbing head of red hair that was getting further and further away. Harry lost sight of Ron, and Neville's squeals of distress were fading away quickly. Surrounded by bodies all around, Harry couldn't immediately tell were he was. He stopped by a street sign to get his bearings, and noticed that the groups of students pausing to look at Harry standing all alone on the corner.

Several girls' (and a few boys') eyes lit up at the unexpected opportunity. Alarmed by the sight of his fans preparing to pounce on him, Harry searched desperately for an escape route. Recognizing a familiar path, Harry fled down a winding lane toward the wild countryside at the edge of the village. Harry only slowed down when he reached the stile at the end of the lane. He checked and made sure there wasn't another soul around, them hiked up the steep mountain path.

After climbing, walking, and scaling the tricky slope, Harry finally reached a thin fissure and slipped into a dimly lit cave. He was happy that he still remembered the way to the old cave Sirius hid in during his fourth year. Nothing appeared to have change, and even Buckbeak's make-shift nest was lying intact in the corner of the cave. Harry sat in the circle of twigs, rocks, and feathers and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees.

Harry began to daydream while sitting alone in the cave, imagining Sirius in his big black dog form, wagging his tail when ever he smelt chicken and Remus Lupin as a werewolf and the shaggy black dog running through fields as a two-dog pack. Harry remembered the Marauders, and thought about all of the trouble his father and his friends got themselves into and the fun they had doing it.

Then he thought of Peter betraying his friends, and Sirius's death. Harry didn't feel the pain of sadness anymore when he thought about his losses. Instead, he felt the fires of hatred and the desire for revenge spread through his chest. When he thought of Peter, Harry's eyes narrowed at nothing. His jaw clenched as he remembered Sirius death by the hand of his own cousin. Their acts of treachery and betrayal played over and over in Harry's mind…

At some point, Harry found himself traveling down the mountain and walking away from the cave. He didn't know how long he was in the cave, but the sky had not begun to darken yet and it was still early in the afternoon. Harry watched his feet carry him back to the stile, marching on with a blank mind. He was not expecting company on the normally empty lane.

Harry lifted his head at the sound of voices and was surprised to see a group of Hogwarts students sitting on the stile and the fence. As Harry approached the students, he picked out the unmistakable platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy and Harry stopped short. Before Harry had a chance to find a detour back to town, one of the Slytherins sitting around Draco spotted him.

"Oh my, it's a lost little Gryffindor!" she called mockingly.

Draco twisted around to see, spotting Harry immediately. Crabbe and Goyle rose heavily to their feet and took their places on either side of him automatically. The Slytherins gathered happily behind Draco in a tight group, leering at Harry. Each of them was hoping to see one of Harry and Draco's famous feuds, and perhaps they might get a chance to take a swing at Harry themselves.

"Out for a walk all by your lonesome self?" Draco asked innocently enough. He studied Harry's flushed face and sweating brow. "I didn't think you would be the type to scurry up mountains for no reason."

"Yeah," Harry said with a shrug. "I got bored."

"It seems that your friends have abandoned you," Draco said. The group behind him began to grin.

"Seems so," Harry said nonchalantly. "Can I hang out with you instead?"

Draco blinked, thrown off by the innocent question. Harry calmly nudged Crabbe aside and hopped onto the bar next to Draco. The stunned Slytherins didn't know what to make of Harry's bold move. Crabbe and Goyle looked to Draco for their orders, confused by his silence into thinking that it might actually be okay for Harry to sit next to him.

Draco suddenly broke out into laughter after several moments of silence. His shaking threatened to topple him off the fence, but Harry held him steady. When he finally calmed down, Draco introduced the perplexed Slytherins. Harry already knew Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Draco's usual groupies. Recognizing the names Bulstrode and Nott immediately, Harry realized he was hanging out with the children of Death Eaters. None the less, Harry dived into conversation that morphed from uneasy to casual to in depth discussion of their experiences with muggles.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up, surprised to here his name. Hermione and Ginny came jogging down the winding lane completely out of breathe. They were surprised to see Harry sitting with a gang of Slytherins, but looked very happy to see him none the less. Harry grinned sheepishly at the girls when he realized the girls had been searching for him, and let them lean on him while they caught their breath.

"We should put a tracker on him," Ginny mumbled and a few Slytherins sniggered.

"Agreed," Hermione said. She stood up straight and looked at Draco calmly. "Sorry Malfoy, but we're taking him back."

"Oh, he was getting boring anyways," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Take him away."

"What am I, merchandise?" Harry said, sounding irritated. "You talk as if you own me or something, Hermione."

"I do."

With that, Hermione snatched Harry's ear and lead him back to town. Harry cried out in pain and the Slytherin's roared with mocking laughter. Harry felt his face heat up as he was dragged down the winding lane. The three students passed through the country side quickly and met up with Ron in front of Dervish and Bangs. Hermione finally let go of Harry's ear, which was bright red by then, and told Ron where she found him.

"Slytherins?!" Ron said in disbelief. "You spent the entire afternoon with _Slytherins_?"

"Well I was up on the mountain at first," Harry confessed. "I was in Sirius's cave for a while, and when I came down, they were in my path."

"I thought I might find you there up there," Hermione said smugly.

"But what were you doing there?" Ron asked. He sounded as if loosing Harry and then taking the time to look for him was a hassle.

"Hiding from my fans for a while," Harry sighed. "I was alone and they looked ready to pounce on me or something."

"Well, next time don't leave us," Ginny said. Harry gave her a funny look. Wasn't she the one that left him and Ron behind?

"That's right, it's not exactly the safe to wonder around alone, especially you, Harry," Hermione said. Harry nodded silently.

"Let's go back to the castle. It's going to be dark soon and I'm hungry," Ron said.

The four went back to the Three Broomsticks and knocked on the window. Neville, Dean, and Seamus came outside and Hermione told them where she found Harry. The three took it quiet well, and reported that both Brown and Pital had left on the arms of boys just a few minutes ago. The small Gryffindor group walked back to the castle under the red-orange skies of dusk.

When they arrived, they made a bee line to the Great Hall and sat as a group at the Gryffindor table. Ron wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry, and he wolfed down his dinner like he had never seen food before. Hermione and Ginny were talking gaily with Lavender and Parvati about something, and Harry thought immediately of the night Harry and Draco speculated about the underground betting ring. Seamus was telling Dean and Neville something perverted, as Neville was pink in the face and Dean was grinning like an idiot. Harry closed his eyes, feeling content.

_Maybe, for once, things won't get worse, _Harry thought._ Maybe it can get better.

* * *

_

Harry: And I foil my fan girls- and boys- once again! I rule!

Draco: (snigger) Hermione owns you. She'll sell you out in two seconds.

Harry: You forget. You're the only one she'll sell me too.

Draco: Oh yeah...I guess I'll buy you and turn around and sell you for a profit.

Trinity: You're selling Harry? How much for his pants and one of his ties!

Harry: Does this make me a prostitute?


	6. Chapter 6

Draco: Whoa...

Trinity: Yes, I extended this one too. I hope you like it.

Draco: We...we get to see _Jared fight!_

Harry: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ish amashing!

Draco: ...what do you have in your mouth!

Harry: Nophing...

Draco: Lies...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Battle**

_Harry has stared to randomly disappear and it has become difficult to locating him. Last time, he was at the mountain, a place of rock and earth. Usually, I would have noticed his location without much effort, but this time, I was unable to find him, neither when he sat in the cave, nor when he sat in the open country side at the base of the mountain. Something- or someone- has started to block him from my senses._

The Wednesday morning training with Professor Jackson was looming over Harry's head like a lead weight all too soon.

Harry and the others had developed a high tolerance for pain due to they're "disciplinary lessons." Apparently the exercises she made them do were to improve balance and reflex, as well as increase their speed and teach proper form. The fact that the group had survived the short, but dangerous course she set up the week before was testament to their growth. Harry shuddered at the memory of her excessively happy smile she wore as she watched the students ran the course with tears in their eyes.

Harry met Draco, Jared, and Kayla on the grounds as soon as the bell rang Monday morning. Professor Jackson hadn't arrived yet, so the four students waited quietly in their gloom. Draco, who hated the lessons the most, paced back and forth with his arm crossed, glancing angrily around the bluff whenever he could peak around the edges. He was half hoping she wouldn't show.

When the eccentric professor finally appeared, she was carrying a large wooden crate on her shoulders. She came over the bluff, dropped down in front of her students, and dropped the box at her feet. The top popped off and Harry inched forward, both curious and wary of what may be inside. What he saw in the box was what appeared to be miniatures of every hand held weapon know to man. The only thing missing from the collection was a gun.

"What in the world are _those_ for?" Draco asked in his usual rude tone.

"It's it obvious? I'm going to teach you to fight with them!" Professor Jackson said with a cheeky smile. She beckoned her students forward. "Go on, pick a weapon. There are plenty to chose from, one to fit anyone's style. Heavy, light, long range, defensive or purely offensive-just pick the one you like the most!"

The four students stood on each side of the wooden crate, and stared into the box. The little weapons looked like toys, but Harry knew better. The weapons were small because Professor Jackson charmed them to be that way. The sharpened edges of every weapon gleamed in the light, and a careless slip of the hand would easily cut their fingers. The sorted through the gaggle of miniature weapons with care, but Jared was already whimpering from a cut along his thumb.

Draco stood back after five minutes of digging through the box. He held a mini-scythe in the palm of him hands, unsure why the thing had caught his eye. The handle was long and slightly curved and made of polished black wood. The blade seemed to be longer than it should have been and curved beautifully to a sharp point. There was a secondary blade, like a knife, at the base of the handle. The scythe was beautiful and dangerous, just the thing for him.

Jared found his weapon next, holding a small belt with even smaller knives before his eyes. He delighted in examining each throwing knife that lined the tiny belt, and there were at least twenty of the daggers. Ten minuets latter, Kayla found a magnificent mahogany bow. She plucked the bowstring and it sounded with a tiny "twang." Satisfied, she searched for the quiver of arrows that was sure to go with the bow.

Harry was still searching through the box for his weapon of choice. He cast most of the weapons aside immediately, thinking they were "too heavy "or "not small enough." He eyed a pair of double-crescent chakram, but decided they too were too large for what he was looking for. Finally, he dragged up from the bottom of the box what he was looking for.

Harry pulled out a pair of curving twin blades that were like short scimitars. They were small and light, weapons of precision that wouldn't hinder Harry's movement. He could hold them like a sword and point it forward, or hold it so that the blade would curve back toward his elbow. An image of Harry rushing forward to slice the throat of an opponent with one blade, then turning to gut another flashed through his mind. Harry shuddered at the though, somewhat surprised by his excitement.

"Done? Already?" Professor Jackson said, surprised. "Wow, I didn't expect you to finish so soon."

She gave a little wave of her wand, and the weapons in their hands grew into their fill sizes. Draco stared at the full grown blade of his scythe, which was almost a yard in length. He gave the wicked blade a terrified grin. Kayla's eyes twinkled as if she had been transported into a fantasy world just by holding the mahogany longbow. Jared strapped on the handsome leather belt and pulled out one of the daggers to examine carefully.

Harry ran his thumb over the flat side of the one of the blades. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the scabbards for the blades attached to a simple belt lying in the box. An emerald gem of considerable size was attached to the front side of each scabbard. Harry sheathed the blades and fastened the belt, admiring the well fit before turning his attention to Professor Jackson again.

"Well!" She said, wearing the sanest, most sincere smile Harry has every seen on her lips. "You each seem to have found weapons that suit your personality and style perfectly. The wand may choose the wizard, but I think it's much more amazing to see the wizard choose the weapon.

"Now then!" Professor Jackson's sweet smile broke into a devious grin stretching from ear to ear. Harry gulped. "Let's fight!"

Harry stared at Professor Jackson like she was mad…which she was. _We'll kill each other if we fight with these!_ Harry thought in alarm. Draco stood wide eyed with his mouth hanging open slightly. Jared trembled with fear at the though of going up against the others and Kayla stared blankly at Professor Jackson in shock. The professor simply stood there, her wicked grin stretching from ear to ear still.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Professor Jackson asked innocently after the long, silent pause. "Oh, I didn't mean fight _with _your weapons. We'll start with those next time. I just didn't expect you all to finish looking so soon. You can put your weapons back in the box."

"So, we're just sparring a little?" Harry asked nervously. He unbuckled the belt and tossed is back into the box, where it shrunk back into its miniature size.

"Yeah, just a fun little fight. Each one of you will go against me, one on one, so that I can have a better feel of your skills," Jackson said. He gave a little sigh. "That course last week did your skills no justice."

"No, it just almost killed us," Draco muttered darkly.

"What was that, Draco? You want to go first?" Professor Jackson said loudly, her trademark grin stretching across her face.

Draco visibly recoiled at the question, not expecting her to hear him, but he stepped up when he realized he didn't have a choice. Professor Jackson just stood there smiling happily with her fist on her hips and her plait draped over her right shoulder and over her chest. Her other students stepped back and stood in a row, leaving one nervous looking Malfoy standing alone before their psychotic professor.

Professor Jackson took off her robes and tossed them aside. Draco shrugged his off and folded them carefully before placing them onto of the professor's so they wouldn't get dirty. As an after thought, he pulled off his tie and left it with his robes, then dropped into his fighting stance. Professor Jackson did the same and they stared each other down, looking of some sign to jump into battle.

After a few moments of still and silence, Professor Jackson made the first move and darted forward. Despite her size- or perhaps because of it- Jamie Jackson moved with incredible speed. But Draco was faster and well poised for defense, so when she came in low and fast for a couple of jabs, Draco quickly stepped back and out of range. The jabs faltered and a powerful right hook aimed for his temple was easily blocked with the back of his arm.

This was the pattern for a while, until Jackson was warmed up and she mixed it up a little. Her kicks were something to be wary of, Draco found, as she left his arms stinging after blocking one of her high ones. Still, he was faster and more graceful, and he could simply side step most of her attacks. He was constantly moving, forcing her to chase after him. He stayed on the defense, dodging and blocking everything Jackson threw at him while searching for an opening so he could send in a swift kick of his own.

One of Draco's kicks was intercepted by Professor Jackson's leg. She twisted her foot so that his leg was caught and brought her leg down. Draco was trapped up close with her. Jackson unleashed a flurry of jabs and punches that Draco just barely blocked. Under the rain of punches, Draco couldn't get his leg loose. When she brought out her right hook again, Draco blocked it with both arms. Her left fist shot up for an upper cut, which Draco knocked down.

Catching her wrist, he managed to untangle his leg and get away before she tried another hook. They pause, and Draco finally got the chance to catch his breath. They took the moment to drop back into their fighting stances and assess the situation. Draco's hair was shaken from its usual slicked back neatness and his shirt was furrowed. He was annoyed to see that his professor was obviously in better shape than he was.

_Of course she's in better shape_, he thought furiously. _This woman has been in many more fights than I. _The pause lengthened into minutes that dragged by in suspense. Draco waited impatiently for the battle to start again.

When a lock of hair fell in front of his eyes, Professor Jackson sprang into action. Moving into Draco's blind side, she sent a high, roundhouse kick to his temple, which was stopped despite, Draco's temporary blindness. He was knocked off balance by the force however and stumbled to the side. Before he could recover, Jackson spun back around, dropped low and brought her fist to her waist. Unable to react in time, Draco saw as if in slow motion as she rushed up with her fist with a powerful uppercut and-

Tapped Draco's jaw. Draco and Professor Jackson stood frozen in that position.

"That would have really hurt," Professor Jackson said, "if I had used full force. I could have knocked you out. But it seems I score the first, and only, hit of the match. You did really well. I didn't expect you to be bale to block that kick. You just need to learn to keep your balance at all times, even when hit with such force."

Without a snide comment, or even a glare, Draco stepped back and picked up his robes. He sat down on the ground next to his classmates, his legs tucked underneath him and his neatly folded robes in his lap. Draco noticed Harry watching him and ran his fingers through his loosened hair. In that simple motion, a challenge was issued and Draco dared Harry to do better than him.

"Alright, who's next?" Professor Jackson said, ignorant to the challenge sparked suddenly between the two rivals. "Come on, don't be shy. I won't hurt you, honest!"

Harry took a breath and stepped up, tossing his robes aside. Professor Jackson's eyes sparkled oddly and she immediately dropping into her fighting stance. Harry followed suit, noticing how she held herself a little differently that when she was preparing to fight Draco. _She knows that I fight differently from him, _he thought to himself. _I'm going to have to improvise a little if I'm to out do Draco. _He grinned at his Professor before he burst into action, charging forward.

Harry closed the space between them in a flash and had to duck to the side to avoid Professor Jackson's right hook. Her knee jerked up, rushing toward Harry's head. She missed, as Harry dropped lower and swung his leg underneath her. Harry successfully tripped Jackson and she fell backwards, but she twisted her body in the air and landed with her palms braced against the ground. As Harry rose to his feet, she snapped her legs together and kicked back. Her heels were thrust into the space where Harry's face was mere moments ago.

The match was wild, the two of them attacking and counter attacking at a fast pace. While Draco simply defended himself and counter attacked, Harry was all for going all out. Though his speed seemed to be the same as Professor Jackson's, Harry always seemed to slide away from her strikes at the last moment. Professor Jackson struggled to hide her growing annoyance as Harry bounced in and out of range with seemingly endless amounts of energy.

Harry was still wearing a grin as he dodged another fierce combo from his Professor. Jab, jab, upper cut, right hook followed by a swift kick; Harry dodged her fists, easily, ducked under her leg, and then rushed towards her, swinging his fist toward her stomach as he went. But Jackson pulled in her tummy and curved away, and Harry missed by an inch. Harry jerked to a stop and spun around, careful to never turn his back to Jackson.

It was like the fight was an exciting game to Harry as he dodged blow after blow with that grin on his face. He tried to trip up Professor Jackson several more times but she eluded him and denied him the chance at every turn. He didn't stop trying however, convinced the best way to beat her was to get her on her back. Jackson had to keep on her toes because Harry's movements were so unpredictable. At last, Jackson got the chance to bring him down.

Harry tired rushing Professor Jackson once again, sending a roundhouse kick toward her middle. Jackson barely dodged the attack, hopping out of the way. Harry's momentum carried him around, and he ended up with his back to her, if only for a moment. Jackson took the opportunity to administer a powerful kick to the back of his head, clipping him with her heel. Harry toppled over head first and flipped onto his back.

"Ow," Harry groaned. He rolled back and forth on the ground, clutching the back of his head. "Why did you kick me so hard?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Professor Jackson said, standing over Harry. "I couldn't hold back enough when I noticed I was actually going to hit you! You're fighting style is really unique; you're hard to hit and so unpredictable, like you're fighting on instinct. I kinda like it, but it leaves you with little defense. Work on that."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly when a throbbing pain shot through the back of his skull. Harry grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his back. He retrieved his robes and trudged back to the group gathered before the tall tress of the Forbidden Forest where they had retried. It wasn't until he caught the sight of Draco trying to hide his laughter that he realized he was pouting.

"I still did better than you," Harry said as he sat next to him.

"Really? I could have sworn I was the best," Draco said smugly.

"I, at least, managed to trip her once. You couldn't even lay a finger on her," Harry said. He stuck his tongue out at Draco and the blonde resisted returning the gesture.

"All right, who is next, Jared or Kayla?" Professor Jackson said, rocking back and forth on her heels. She grinned as she glanced between the remaining two students.

Without a word, Jared stepped forward. He calmly took off his robes, squared his shoulders, and stood before Professor Jackson. Jared met her searching gaze with his brown eyes. The boy stunned the class with the fierce and determined appearance he wore. At that moment, he was nothing like the shy boy that stumbled upon Harry in a empty hallway just a month ago. He wasn't even the boy who whimpered painfully when he cut his thumb thirty minutes ago.

Jared stood in a fighting stance similar to Draco's, holding his hands not in fists, but with his fingers extended straight. A trademark grin split across Professor Jackson's face once again. She dropped into a stance mirroring Jared's, but kept her hands balled into fists. The two of them began to circle each other slowly, careful not to brake their balance and ready to leap into action. On an unknown and silent signal they jumped into battle.

Once they were up close, Jared refused to allow any distance come between Professor Jackson and himself, and Professor Jackson was forced to fight close range. Jared used the hard sides of his hands or the base of his palms instead of his fists, aiming for pressure points as well as her torso. He could easily block her blows with the back of his hand and deflected her fists away. At such a close range, it was difficult for Professor Jackson to deliver a kick. Whenever Jackson's foot came off the ground for a kick, Jared would knock her leg back down with his leg.

Occasionally, he would catch Professor Jackson's extended arm after deflecting a blow and take the chance to try and attack her body. However, his blows never landed on their target, as Jackson would pull her torso away, despite her awkward positioning, and knock his hand away with her free hand. Jared went on to the offense after he was force to release her for the fifth time. He jabbed his palm toward her stomach, and during the few incidents when there was practically no space between them, he swung his fist.

Professor Jackson was forced backwards and Jared pursued her closely. Jared was right in front of her, his palm flying toward her face, when Jackson smiled and snatched his arm and yanked him closer. Jared's eyes widened and he squeaked in alarm as he was thrown off balance. With little space for Jared to stumble forward, they were not chest to chest. Jackson gripped Jared's shoulder with her free hand to steady herself as to hold him still. With another grin, snapped her head down upon his skull.

Professor Jackson stopped short, a hairs breath from their skulls colliding. Jared whimpered as his legs gave way beneath him. Jackson released Jared's arm from her hold and let him collapse into the grass. She looked down at his shaking frame worriedly, but he lifted his head and looked up at her expectantly. She smiled warmly at him.

"Well done. I wasn't sure if you could handle a fight, but you cast aside your fear and dove into battle," Professor Jackson said. "Your technique is brilliant. You fight so close to your opponent, you can easily block all of their best and most powerful moves. You can still land devastating blows on them and cripple your opponents with pain. But as you can see, someone clever can use the close distance to their advantage.

Jared nodded when she finished talking. Not trusting his legs, he crawled toward Harry and settled into the grass next to him. He gathered up his robes in his lap then let his head fall forward into the bundle. Harry patted Jared's back, silently congratulating him. Jared sighed lightly and sat up, turning his brown eyes on the last of Professor Jackson's victim.

All of the attention was turned on Kayla. The Ravenclaw was tying up her auburn hair and ignored the three boys staring up at her. Harry was surprised to see she wore an assured look. He wondered what she had planed to defeat Professor Jackson. Once her hair was fully secured in a pair of braids, Kayla took of her robes and carelessly tossed them aside and walked toward the trampled grass that had become the battle arena. Professor Jackson was once again in her fighting stance, waiting expectantly.

With a shout, Kayla leapt at Professor Jackson. The boys went bug-eyed as Kayla tackled their professor, catching her around her midriff and knocking the wind out of her. The two women fell to the ground and rolled about, trying to gain control over one another. Kayla managed to pin Professor Jackson on her back for a while and pummeled her with a rain of punches. Jackson threw up her arms to guard herself, and Kayla's knuckles grazed off her forearms.

Professor Jackson gave a muffled yell and gripped Kayla's shirt. She yanked it to the side and Kayla rolled off of her. Still clutching the shirt, the momentum carried Jackson onto Kayla. She sat on Kayla's waist and wrestled with her. Kayla struggled fiercely and from her disadvantaged position, Kayla managed to force Professor Jackson off of her. Kayla pinned Professor Jackson down once again, but this time, Kayla grabbed Jackson's wrists.

Professor Jackson gasped in surprise and Kayla smiled smugly at her. Harry's jaw dropped and Jared bolted up, their eyes widening with shock. Draco scowled in disappointment. Kayla had succeeded where her male counterparts had failed and defeated Professor Jackson. The Ravenclaw had over powered Professor Jackson and pinned her arms to the ground. She leaned forward and tapped her forehead against Jackson's, signaling the end of the fight with a head butt. Then grinning, she scrambled off of Jackson and got to her feet, offering her hand to the stunned professor.

"Excellent job, Kayla! You are the only one to beat me!" She said, her smile reappearing on her features. She took the extended hand and pulled herself to her feet. "You got up close and personal, and bested me with pure strength. I suppose tackling me was to prevent some of my more powerful attacks?"

"Yes ma'am," Kayla said. "I wouldn't have to worry about your kicks, and your punches were a lot less powerful while we rolled around on the ground."

"I see! You are an excellent wrestler. Not exactly what I've been teaching you, but what every works!" Professor Jackson said with a shrug.

Just then the sound of the bell rang across the grounds. Professor Jackson frowned, looking down at her watch. With a little shrug she picked up the wooden box of weapons and left. Draco stood up and pulled on his robes as he walked away. Jared scrambled to his feet and ran after him, keen on leaving as soon as possible. Kayla hung back and offered her hand to help Harry up.

"That was fun," she said.

"For you," Harry said as he pulled himself to his feet. "You got to sit around and watch the rest of us get beaten up."

"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy your fight. You never stopped grinning."

"I guess I was having a bit of fun," Harry said, draping his robes over his shoulder. "Was I really ginning that much?"

"Yep, and I'm sure it was irritating the Professor."

"So that's why she kicked me so hard." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Draco: And so she finishes her updating spree...

Trinity: Don't worry, I'll update some more next week.

Harry: Do you expect any reviews?

Trinity: Now that I think about it, no. It's not like I'm updating anything new...

Draco: Well crap. (throws away his REVIEW PLZ sign)

Trinity: Heh heh heh...


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity: ...they really didn't give me any reviews!

Draco: Well, you didn't expect any.

Trinity: After I worked so hard on all of this _I GET NO REVIEWS?_

Draco: Once again, you didn't expect any. You get what you ask for...

Trinity: Well, poo.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: What Dreams Reveal

_I thought there was something weird about Jamie Jackson. That woman is mental. Hand to hand combat is all I wanted her to teach, but she somehow got the idea to give her students __**weapons**__. These knights are excellent fighters, especially the Knights of Shadow, and they are quiet skilled with their hands and exceptionally quick learners. Weapons' training is the next logical step, and is standard for a Knight, but I am concerned for the safety of my knights._

_I'm afraid to approach Professor Jackson, however. After all, I merely placed the idea of his training program in her head. She doesn't know anything of my involvement._

Harry's entire body was beginning to ache by the time he met up with Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall after "sparing" with Professor Jackson. They spent their hour break in the Gryffindor Tower then Ron and Harry reluctantly dragged themselves to Divinations. An hour later, Harry was face to face with Professor Jackson again for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was please to see she how worn out she was. It was the only sign that she hadn't held back as much as Harry had previously thought.

The class was still struggling to master the art of nonverbal magic. Harry and Hermione were starting to get the hang of it, but most of the class wasn't doing too good. This was a plus for Harry, because he couldn't concentrate in his any of his other classes. At the end of the day, Harry took a nice warm bath for his sore muscles then sat to with Ron in the common room to finish his homework. Hermione was already working hard on her Ancient Runes homework and became snippy with Ron when he disturbed her to ask why he had two Uranus's.

"I told you to never bother me with that nonsense," she snapped. "And that one's Saturn."

Ron moved on to a stack of Transfiguration homework that had piled high in his neglect. Harry tried to help him out as much as he could, but Hermione pointed out several mistakes in both of their papers. They had to re-write almost every report until it was satisfactory for her. By the time they managed to finally finish it all, Harry and Ron simply fell into bed, completely drained of their energy. But then Harry couldn't get to sleep, despite his drowsiness. He lies still and stares at the strips of moonlight on the curtains around his bed, waiting for sleep to come to him.

When he couldn't take the loud snoring of his roommates any longer, Harry slipped out of bed, donned his Invisibility Cloak and grabbed the Marauder's Map. After visiting the hidden room in the dungeon, the map reveals the room's secrets, and Harry spots Draco inside the room once again. Harry left Gryffindor Tower and went down into the dungeons, careful to avoid the patrolling professors and prefects. When he arrives, Harry spots Draco sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, reading a thick, leather-bound book.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking up from his book when he spots Harry materializing from under his cloak out of the corner of his eye.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said. "You're the only person still up."

"Don't lie," Draco said, returning to his book. "I know you were hoping this room would be empty."

"Um, yeah," Harry said. He deciding not to tell Draco how he knew that he was up. Harry sat in the plush chair next to Draco. "What are you reading?"

"A long and boring book about the history of some strange sect of wizards," Draco said without looking up. "Father sent is to me for some reason."

"Why would he do that?"

"I guess there's something of importance in here that he wants me to know about. So far, the only note-worthy thing is that these so called wizards disappeared centuries ago, long before even Merlin's time. I'm actually under the impression that these people weren't real wizards, just magical creatures that resembled humans."

"Like elves or something?"

"That's what it seems like."

A few locks of Draco's bangs slipped from behind his ear and fell in front of his eyes. Draco flicked his head to the side in an attempt to move it out of his way. When his bangs only waved before his eyes tauntingly, he snapped his book close in annoyance and tugged the offending piece of hair behind his ear again. He was still a bit peeved that a lock of his hair had made him lose the fight earlier that day.

"Can I help?" Harry asked quietly.

"Help with what?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"With your hair," Harry said, producing a comb and brush out of nowhere. His green eyes kept darting up at Draco's platinum blonde hair.

"You want to do my hair?" Draco said, sounding skeptical. "Why?"

"It's so pwetty…" Harry was now openly staring at Draco's shimmering hair with almost child-like admiration. Draco was sure the boy would be drooling at him within a few moments.

"You stay right there mister," Draco said, alarm flashing across his face. "You are not touching me hair. You'll just mess it up anyways."

"Really?" Harry adopted a business like tone. "Don't you think Hermione has been looking a bit better recently? Her hair isn't so bushy anymore, it's really gotten quiet manageable. And Ginny looks really nice too, even with her freckles. She has the most beautiful curls and her fiery red hair suits her perfectly!"

"_You_ did their hair?" Draco said in disbelief. Harry nodded his head like an excited child.

"Yep! Hermione was the toughest customer I've had. Your hair thought- it would be nice to do your hair…I can get your bangs to stay out of your eyes," Harry added in a singsong voice.

Draco was about to decline when another lock of hair fell into his face and he scowled cross-eyed at the piece of hair. Harry was on his feet, holding the comb and brush in the same manner a hungry child holds his fork and knife. Draco focused his attention on the raven haired boy once again and contemplated his answer carefully. He didn't want to be glomped, drooled on, or molested in any manner, but he didn't want his rebellious bangs to taunt him any longer either.

"Don't jump on me, and don't drool me," Draco said simple, returning to his book.

Harry preformed a silent little happy dance in his chair. He grabbed one of the stools from the back of the room for Draco to sit and went straight to work. Draco continued to read his oversized book and ignored Harry completely. This was a good thing for Harry, because he kept rubbing the tips of Draco's soft hair against his cheek like he was cuddling with a cat. Draco finally caught him after the fifth time and snatched his hair from the boy's hand.

"Don't molest my hair!" Draco snapped. Harry pouted. "Don't use that face on me!"

"But…it's so soft…and pwetty," Harry said in his babyish voice. His eyes got big and watery. Draco twitched at the cuteness.

"You can touch, but don't cuddle my hair. It's disturbing."

"Yay!"

Harry got serious again and continued working on Draco's hair. Draco jumped a little when Harry produces a pair of scissors, but Harry convinced him it was just for a little trimming. When Harry was finished, he handed Draco a little mirror. Harry hadn't done much to it, but it looked great. Draco's bangs where parted so they framed his face with his short locks above his brow and long tresses around his cheeks. His long hair was trimmed to a point in the center of his back. It was a change from the neat appearance of his slicked back hair.

"It's okay, I guess," Draco said, hiding his appreciation and admiration of Harry's work.

"Yay!"

Harry hopped around the room happily and landed in one of the squishy chairs. He curled up in the seat, rested his head on the arm, and stared into the fire. Draco chuckled lightly at Harry's childish enthusiasm. He put the stool back underneath the table in the back of the room and joined him in front of the fireplace. He sat in one of the high back chairs, pulled the huge book into his lap and continued his reading. Minuets passed into hours in the silent room and his eyes grew heavy…

Voices.

Harry wasn't sure where he was, but he could hear a pair of voices. He heard them as if they echoed to him from a far away place, yet their words were clear to him as if he were right next to the ones who were speaking. Harry was sure he recognized one of the voices, yet for the life of him, his brain could not match up a face to the voice. And he couldn't see anything, like he was floating in a pool of darkness. Only the voices permeated the darkness, as one voice spoke hotly to the one he recongnized.

"_**Li'say, what have you been doing this entire time?"**_ he hissed. He spoke with anger, but it seemed like he was trying to keep his voice down.

"_Just as I was told, Li'kosen. Keeping an eye on the young Knights and getting them trained,"_ the one called Li'say answered calmly. His voice set off bells in Harry's head as he struggled to remember his identity.

"_**And what about that Shadow Knight, hmm? Why is he still walking around? Hasn't he already defected to the Dark One's side?"**_

"_No, he has not sworn himself to his side. I see no reason to kill an innocent," _he said softly. Harry heard a low growl and was sure Li'kosen was scowling at Li'say. _"The true question is what have you been doing?"_ Li'say continued.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ Li'kosen asked. He sounded suspicious to Harry.

"_What are you doing here, Li'kosen. You have no reason to be dropping by. If you had a message for me, you would have already said it. Instead, you're here pointing fingers at me, trying to tell me I'm not doing my job. What is the true purpose of you visit?"_

"_**What are you insinuating?"**_

"_Odd occurrences have been happening around my Knights. Recently, I have been losing track of one of the Shadow Knights. I use to be able to sense him very quickly, but sometimes…sometimes I cannot find him at all."_

"_**That would be your own fault. You probably don't have enough skill to have a wide enough magic range to sense him."**_ Li'kosen said gruffly, bushing the matter aside.

"_Li'kosen, I have enough 'skill' to cover this castle, its grounds, and all of Hogsmeade from where I stand, which is twice as much area that you can cover. I sincerely doubt that my 'lack of skill' that is to blame."_ Li'kosen growled again.

"_**Fine. Then perhaps it is the Dark One. He might be trying to hide his favorite knight from us."**_

"_While that is a possibility, I doubt it. The Dark One would not waste time and energy to block him from me at irregular intervals. No, it is someone with a lot less tact and absolutely no idea of what they are doing."_

"_**And that's why you thought it was ME?"**_ The man yelled angrily.

"_Keep it down! Do you want to be discovered?" _Silence, to make sure no one was coming. Then- _"Forgive me, but I had to make sure. Only another Knight of Earth could block these young ones from me."_

"_**Hmph. You just love ticking me off, don't you?"**_

"_You can never be too careful these days. So many Knights defect to the side of the Dark One, fooled by his faulty wisdom."_

"_**Hmph, just remember, you're just as young as these new recruits. One would hope that you'll make the right decision and avoid the same mistakes others have made."**_

"_Of course. I'll earn my name sake. But now it's getting late. We must-"_

"…_**Li'say? What's the matter?"**_

"_Someone…someone is here. Someone is listening to us!"_

"_**What? HOW?"**_

Harry panicked when he realized he had been discovered listening in on their conversation. Almost on instinct, his mind withdrew from that place, worried that they could track him down. Harry's conscious enveloped itself into the pool of darkness and hid from the two strangers that were surely after him. He stayed encased in the void, locked form the real world and the one he had fled from for an immeasurable amount of time until-

Harry jerked awake. His wrist watch was beeping and the clock on the mantel chimed eight times. The fireplace was filled with cold, grey ash and only the lamps lit the dim room. Confused and disorientated, Harry looked around the room. His eyes landed on Draco, asleep I the chair next to him with his book leaning open against his chest. Harry was once again in the secret room hidden in the dungeons of Hogwarts. And it was eight I the morning.

"Draco, get up!" Harry shouted, jumping out of the chair he was curled up in.

"Wha-?" Draco said, blinking at him a few times. He went right back to sleep and Harry slapped the back of Draco's hand with a comb. "OW! What was that for, Potter?"

"It's morning. We spent the entire night here," Harry said, as stooped to pick up his Invisibility Cloak.

"What? Oh, what time is it?" Draco said, rubbing his eyes.

"Eight. We have class in an hour. Well, I do at least. Bye"

Harry left the room in a rush, pulling on his cloak just before he passed through the trick wall. He almost ran into Snape as he came out of his office and squeezed passed him. he sprinted up two floors before he paused and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He would have used it back in the room, but he didn't want Draco to see it. Harry scanned the map and spotted Ron walking very fast through the upped corridors.

_He must have noticed that my bed was empty_, Harry thought. He looked over the map again to make sure the coast was clear, then folded up the map and tucked into his pocket. He ran up the stairs, still under the Invisibility Cloak to avoid being seen by the younger students. When he came around a corner, he spotted the red-head down the hall walking away from him.

"Ron!" Harry called out.

"Who's there?" Ron said, looking around wildly. Harry took off his cloak and Ron sighed in relief when he spotted him. "Harry! I've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, I noticed," Harry said. He pulled out his map and whipped it before folding it and his cloak neatly and stowing it under his shirt and robes.

"Where did you go?" Ron said, suddenly stern. "You of all people shouldn't wander around alone, not even in Hogwarts! You're lucky you found me when you did, I was about to go get Hermione. Then you would have been in some real trouble."

"Er, sorry. I just-just needed to take a little walk. But listen," Harry said, dropping his voice, "there's something I've gotta tell you guys when we get to the common room."

The common room was nearly empty when Harry and Ron entered, and no one paid particular attention to the duo. They climbed up the stairs to their dormitory, found Dean and Seamus were still fast asleep and Neville's bed already empty and neatly made. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Harry returned to the common room. Ron detached Hermione from Ginny the moment he spotted the two of them coming down the stairs and nudged Ginny away. The three sat at a table in the corner of the common room, away from everyone else.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously, her voice low. "What happened?"

"Last night- this morning- I had a dream," Harry said slowly.

"Oh no." Hermione said, looking terrified. "About _him_?"

"Oddly enough, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Ron said, inching closer.

"I had a dream where I couldn't see anything. I could only hear things," Harry explained. Ron and Hermione looked perplexed. "It was like I was hearing somebody's conversation from afar, but I heard it so clearly it was like I was there."

"You were there?" Ron's said, eyes widening.

"You mean you somehow saw someone else, other than Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"No, I said I only heard them. I don't know why I couldn't see anything. I just heard these two guys talking," Harry said, suddenly fidgety. "And I think I knew one of them. I recognized his voice."

"What were they talking about?" Hermione said, her eyes meeting Ron's.

"I don't know. They were arguing or something. All I really remember is the name Li'say. It was the name of the guy whose voice I recognized."

The three fell silent. Ron started picking at something crusty on the table absentmindedly, think who knows what. Hermione was biting her thumb nail, a sign she was struggling to remember something. She agonized over the name "Li'say" and was sure she heard that name somewhere before. Harry looked between the two, waiting for a response. Then, another occurrence popped into his mind.

"There is something else," Harry said quietly. Hermione looked up at him. "I've been hearing this sound. It's hard to explain, but…it was like…whispering voices."

"You're heard voices before," Ron said. "It was a snake, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Harry said, hesitating for a bit. "I can understand what snaked are saying when they talk. I couldn't understand these voices. They just keep talking over themselves in some weird language."

"How many times have you heard it?" Hermione asked, looking alarmed.

"Twice," Harry whispered.

"What happened after you head the voices?"

"Nothing."

"Strange voices, a weird language, and someone named Li'say," Hermione muttered to herself, biting her nail again. "I know I've heard of Li'say somewhere before…"

"Right, you can look for him later," Ron said, looking at his watch. "For now, let's go eat."

For the rest of the day, Hermione flipped through every book she owned, looking for the name Li'say. During their lunch hour, Hermione dragged Ron and Harry to the library as soon as they finished eating. The boys took the chance to catch up on their homework, while Hermione searched through the shelves of books. Stacks of rejected books lay scattered across the table as she skimmed through the pages of one thick book after another at lighting fast speeds.

"Oh, I _know_ I read his name somewhere! Why, why can't we every find who we're looking for quickly?" Hermione whined in her frustration.

"It's our destiny to look long and hard for the one's we seek. They will only show themselves to us when we least expect it," Ron said mysteriously.

"Ah ha! I found him!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Or not." Ron said, rolling his eyes. He tossed his paper aside and scooted closer to her.

"Here, let me read it. ' Among a certain ancient group of wizards, Li'say is one of the most well known names. He was well known for his mastery of Legilimency and Occlumency, as well as the healing arts and battle prowess. Li'say was considered to be the wisest and noblest of his faction. He…' Well that's funny …"

"What's funny?" Harry said.

"It seems that there was more than one wizard named Li'say." Hermione said, skimming ahead. "It says here that 'Wizards know simply as 'Li'say' has appeared for a short while on several occasions in our written history.' It seems that none of these men are related to one another, but they are all mentioned in the same section. How odd"

"Ancient group of wizards? What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"A long time ago, when humans discovered they could do magic, they made their own little factions. Most of these factions disappeared with nothing but traces of their old magic left behind," Hermione said. "The theory is, some of the factions that stayed gave rise to the werewolves and vampires. Some say that the even the elves have their roots in a human wizard faction. It might be why the name Li'say keeps showing up. It's a given name from one of the old factions."

"I just wanna know why this Li'say guy is so famous. What makes his name so import that it pops up so many times." Ron said, looking over at the book in Hermione's hands.

"Listen to this. ' Each time Li'say has appeared, he led his force in a great battle that has shaped both the histories in the muggle and magical worlds. The last time a wizard named Li'say appeared was back in the early 1600's, during the Vampire Rebellion. He turned the tides of the war in a single battle and defeated the mighty vampires who were terrorizing the muggle world.'"

"So basically, Li'say is a name given to a guy that has appeared again and again in history, defeating evil with his awesome strength," Ron said. "Shouldn't he be showing up again soon? To fight against You-Know-Who?"

"He's already here." Harry said. He sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "It's understandable though. About there being more than one guy named Li'say. He said something about earning his namesake."

"But what's he doing in your dreams?" Hermione said, biting her nail again. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing makes sense around me." Harry said gloomily.

* * *

Harry: Ah yes, the dream sequence...nothing like a random dream tossed in to add to the mystery...

Trinity: And confusion...and supense...and all that other good stuff...

Harry: I still wants a chocolate bath...

Draco: You can't handle the chocolate bath!


	8. Chapter 8

Trinity: KA-UPDATE!

Draco: Stop adding your own sound effects!

Trinity: But they're so fun...

Draco: Too bad!

Trinity:...Well fine then...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Quidditch

_I am surprised to find that the one who was listening in on my conversation with Li'kosen was Harry. I did not intend for Harry to find out about me the way he has. It will make it what much more awkward when I fully reveal myself to him._

_The fact that Harry has that ability to use at his disposal alarms me. It brings to my attention just how little I know about the powers the Knights of Shadow possess. I only have what I have been told to go on, and that isn't very much. I guess I'll just have to do a little research, so that I may better understand them._

The day after Harry's dream, the skies let lose its torrent of rain. It was the usual cold, dreary rain of autumn that continued for days and soaked everyone to the bone. Professor Jackson halted all her extra training lessons due to the dreadful rain, much to the relief of her students, but Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology weren't canceled. Students had to walk through the chilling rain and risk getting bogged down in the mud to reach Hagrid's hut or the green houses.

Worst of all perhaps, was Potions class. The dungeons became twice as cold and dank as the miserable weather set in. Despite all the fires burning underneath their cauldrons, their breath rose in mists and added to the slick ice patches growing on the ceiling. Only the Slytherins remained unaffected by the freezing dungeons. The rest of the students shivered madly and huddled as close to their small cauldron fires as their dared.

"Why can't Slytherins keep the dungeons warm?" Ron hissed between his chattering teeth, his hand shaking as he added ingredients to his potion. "I'm surprised none of them freeze to death in their sleep!"

"I think they're all cold blooded, or something," Harry muttered. He glared at Snape was he walked past them and stroll about the classroom as if he didn't feel a thing.

"No Ron! You've added too much!" Hermione screeched, jumping back as the red-head's potion bubbled over and burned a hole in the table.

"Foolish boy," Snape said coolly as he swooped down on them in an instant. With a quick wave of his wand, the mess was gone and the table repaired. "You get a zero for today, and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

A groan rose and fell from the Gryffindors in the room. Ron glared into the back of Snape's head as he walked away, hoping he could burn a hole through his skull. Twenty minuets latter, the class was putting up their supplies and storing their potions into vials. Professor Snape swept to the front of the class and stood next to his desk. It was obvious he was waiting to make an announcement, so the class quickly shuffled back to their seats and fell silent.

"The week before Christmas break, you graded reports will be returned to you. If you received any grade below an 'Acceptable', you will work on your report over the break," Snape said. Several students groaned and started to complain. Snape's black eyes swept over them and Harry could have sworn the temperature dropped a few more degrees from the cold glare. He waited until the room was completely silent before continuing.

"You will want to make the necessary corrections to you report, as you will need it for you next project. Even if you received a passing grade, I suggest you work on your reports until they are perfect. If not," Snape said, his lip curling unpleasantly, "you might yourself failing the next project, and failing my class."

The bell rang just as Snape finished his sentence. Several students sat rooted to their chairs, thoroughly terrified. Ron was as white as a sheet (a sheet with freckles) and sat gripping the edge of the desk, his eyes transfixed to the spot where Snape was standing moments ago. Harry left Hermione to deal with the distressed boy and caught up with Draco as he walked out of the door.

"I told you he would do this," Draco said when Harry appeared at his elbow.

"But he didn't tell us what the next project it."

"He won't give us any details until after the break. I think he wanted to scare us into working over the break."

"You think?" Harry said sourly. "He loves torturing us like this."

"He's not as bad as Professor Jackson."

"No one is as bad as Professor Jackson. She's the manifestation of evil, right up there with Voldemort," Harry said. Draco flinched.

"How can you say his name so casually?" Draco said, looking as if he had swallowed something nasty.

"If I really wanted to be casual, I'd call him T- by his real name," Harry said, looking over his shoulder nervously. "But I'm afraid he would pop up and kill me."

"His real name? I thought-"

"Do you really think that's what his mum named him?"

Before Draco opened his mouth to snap back a retort, Harry had disappeared from his side. He blinked and looked down the hall in time to see Hermione and Ginny dragging Harry away. The girls had hooked each of Harry's arms and were dragging him backwards, his heels scraping along the floor. Harry raised his hand in goodbye, a desperate motion that was more a plea for help than a farewell, and was whisked down the hall, up several flights of stairs, and into a spare classroom within seconds.

"Why were you talking to Draco?" Ginny demanded, staring at Harry with such intensity that he had to take a step back.

"Because we're partners," Harry said nervously, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"That conversation seemed awfully casual to be about homework," Hermione said. Harry took another nervous step back as Hermione and Ginny advanced on him.

"We got off topic?" Harry said. His back hit the wall and the girls closed in on him like hungry lions.

"You two seem awfully chummy with each other lately. What's going on between you two?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing, honest!" Harry howled. He looked into their eyes by accident. "We're just friends."

Harry blinked, surprised by his own confession. _Are we really friends now? Well, I guess so…we haven't been fighting like we used to. And we are a bit chummy, I suppose._ Ginny and Hermione stared Harry down with stony faces. Harry avoided looking into they're eyes again, wondering what else slip if he did. _Fan girls are scary…_

"Just friends? No blackmailing involved?" Ginny asked, watching him closely.

"Not yet," Harry said with a casual shrug.

"But Harry!" Hermione suddenly whined. "You weren't friends with him before, how can it be just _nothing_? You're sixteen and a complete love muffin!"

"Love muffin?" Harry muttered. "I don't like where this is headed…"

"You and Draco are the most eligible bachelors! It's _so_ right if you-"

"_Wrong_! Wrong on _so many levels_!" Harry shouted over her. He felt his face beginning to heat up with embarrassment over what she was suggesting.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny added, getting starry-eyed. "Do it for us!"

"Well," Harry sighed. The girls perked up and Harry smiled evilly at Ginny. "Just for you, we practice an extra hour in the rain today!"

"_Nooooo!_" Ginny wailed. Every member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team heard the cry and sighed in sadness. Harry was so cruel sometimes

Harry and the Quidditch team had been practicing hard in the freezing fall rains. As the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, he _made_ his team practice in that dreary downpour. Harry dragged the team out onto the field every night for hours on end to make sure his team was ready to play in this kind of weather for their up coming match with Slytherin on November 25th.

On top of that, the Gryffindor team had three new players that he wanted to whip into shape. At the open try outs, the new captain picked Demelza Robins to join Katie and Ginny as a Chaser, and a pair of boys by the names of Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote to replace the Weasley twins as team's Beaters. The moment his team was assembled, Harry started dragging them out onto the field as often as possible. He made sure the old and new players could work as a team on the field.

"Harry," Ginny groaned from her broom, barely audible over the drone of the rain, "can't we stop now? We've been out here for hours!"

"We'll all be sick if we stay out here any longer," Demelza said, drifting closer to Ginny for warmth.

"Just on more time!" Harry said, peering at them through the sheets of rain as lightning flashed in the clouds above. "Do the play just one more time, then we'll call is a day."

"You're just as stubborn and forceful as Wood, Harry!" Katie called over the rolling thunder, grinning at Harry.

"Aw, I'm not that bad, am I?" Harry shouted back, hiding his pride.

"Not yet!" Katie said as she joined her fellow Chasers.

They flew through the routine of dodging Bludgers, passing the Quaffle, and taking turns throwing the ball through the hoops, all the while flying complicated stunts. Ron was getting better at blocking his sister's scores, and Harry was sure Ginny was the best Chaser he's seen at Hogwarts. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a flash of black and narrowly dodged a Bludger Ritchie had aimed at him to snap him back to attention.

Harry cut back on the practices the week before the match and let his team take a well deserved rest. Excitement filled the school as the match drew closer, and other than receiving weird looks from girls in the hallways, Harry was in high spirits. Out of habit, Harry went down to the Quidditch field simply to fly laps the day before the match. He was surprised to find a certain blonde waiting in the rain when he arrived.

"Explain yourself, Potter!" Draco snapped as soon as he spotted Harry.

"Nice to see you too," Harry said dryly. "I don't suppose you were waiting for me?"

"Hello and all the junk!" Draco said, waving his hand impatiently. "Why am I being started at in the hallways?"

"I thought you liked being Mr. Popular. You don't like all the attention?"

"Not when their eyes seem to be trying to bore into my soul and force me to do their bidding! I know you're involved in it some how because you've been getting the same looks form them!" Draco shouted impatiently. Harry shifted his Firebolt to his other shoulder in a nervous manner.

"I, er, might have called up friends," Harry muttered. Draco cringed. "And then it was suggested that we should, er…"

"Fan girls are evil," Draco said simply. Harry nodded.

"They are, aren't they? But this proves that they indeed have some sort of organization. A truly frightening thought."

They stood in front of each other under the poring rain in the middle of the field in complete silence, avoiding eye contact. Draco was shivering form the thought of a fan girl organization- or the freezing rain, Harry wasn't really sure. A flash of lighting drew Harry's attention skyward momentarily, and he noticed Draco had his Nimbus 2001 in his hands when his eyes returned to the earth.

"Why do you have your broom?" he asked.

"In case I had to chase you to get answers," Draco said with a shrug.

Harry opened his mouth automatically to retaliate, but couldn't find anything necessarily wrong with his answer and closed it again. Feeling slightly annoyed, Harry mounted his broom and took off, splashing mud everywhere as he shot straight up into the air. He stopped rising as he reached the harsh winds high above the ground that could easily blow him off course. At this height, Harry started to fly his laps, the challenge and danger thrilling to him.

Glancing over his shoulder at an off chance, Harry saw Draco following him. Ginning a little, Harry pulled is broom a little higher. Draco drifted up with him. Harry dived several feet, and Draco leveled just as he did. Still grinning, Harry leaned low over his broom and sped off toward the rafters. With Draco following close behind him, Harry dove for the thin space between the planks of wood. Trying to shake the blonde, Harry weaved around the thick support beams as at speeds.

The simple game of "follow the leader" turned into a complicated and slightly dangerous game of catch. Harry pulled off complicated maneuvers to avoid Draco and narrowly missed slamming into the ground or the stands in several occasions. Draco, an excellent flyer himself, followed Harry's every move but his Nimbus 2001 broom wasn't as efficient as the Firebolt. He lagged behind a bit and had many more close calls.

Harry urged his Firebolt faster and made a sharp turn around the edge of the stands. Harry dropped out of Draco's line of sight for only a fraction of a second, but when Draco rounded the corner, Harry was no where to be seen. Alarmed, Draco scanned the ground for a body, worried that he might have fallen off his broom. He found no body and sighed with short lived relief.

"Harry?" Draco called uncertainly. No answer came.

Draco drifted forward, peering hard though the sheets of rain. _Why am I chasing Harry in the rain? I already got my answers, _he thought to himself. _I'll catch a cold if I stay out here any longer. _Flying just above Draco was a snickering Harry. He followed Draco, careful not to stay directly above him because the lack of rain would tip him off. Draco was scanning the ground, the rafters- everywhere but up. Harry was sure Draco wouldn't notice him for a while.

Harry blinked in surprise. In a blinding flash of lightning, Draco was no longer hovering below him. His neck prickled and Harry snapped his head up, suddenly aware of the blonde's location. Harry swung his broom around, and sure enough, there was Draco. The two boys sat on their brooms, floating in front of each other, grinning. Draco simply reached out a hand and tapped Harry's shoulder.

"I win."

"Don't worry. I'll beat you tomorrow at the match," Harry said.

"That's the truth." Draco said with a frown. "Our team barely practiced for this match. Unless I can get the Snitch early in the game, we've lost."

"So you're doomed."

"Yup. We'd have a chance if we played Hufflepuff, but we're not. I'm up against you, and I'll admit it," Draco said with a sigh, "you are the better flyer."

Anything Harry might have said was drowned out by the crashing rumble of thunder. By the time the sound passed, Harry was just gapping at Draco. He suddenly remembered the chill of the rain and headed for the ground. Harry splashed mud everywhere as his feet hit the ground, and Draco landed next to him, make just as large of a mess. Harry led the way up to the castle, and Draco followed him all the way up to the fifth floor and the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"I'm, er, going to take a bath now," Harry said awkwardly.

"And so am I," Draco said. Harry blanched. "Oh, please. That bath is huge, and there is a good chance someone's already in there. _Squeaky clean!_"

Draco snapped the password at the door and strolled into the bathroom with an air of impatience. The bathroom was, in fact, empty. This bothered Harry even more and he looked up and down the hall before he closed the door, resisting the urge to lock it. When he turned around he was confronted with the visual of one shirtless Malfoy. Harry's eyes fell on a thin, pale line of flesh that stretched from the right side of his chest and curved to the left side of his waist.

"I know I'm beautiful, Potter, but stop staring at me," Draco said haughtily.

"I wasn't staring," Harry mumbled, quickly looking away.

Harry busied himself filling the pool-sized tub with warm water and an assortment of bubbles. Draco lowered himself into the water with a sigh and floated in the deep end, his nose just about the water and his hair fanned out all around his head. Harry stripped and sat in the opposite end of the pool, immersed up to his chest in the water and bubbles. Harry's eyes wondered back to the white line hidden under the rippling waters.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

Draco lightly touched the white scar under the water. He remembered how he had received it last year. Harry had caught him crying alone in one of the bathrooms, and in the panic of being discovered, Draco attacked Harry. They had a little duel in the empty bathroom and Harry used an unfamiliar spell that had slashed Draco like a sword. His wounds bled profusely, and despite all the magical healing he received, he was left with a scar that was almost undetectable, visible only to those who knew where to look.

"I…I didn't mean to do that. I just-"

Draco shook his head dismissively. Under an unspoken agreement, neither uttered another sound for the rest of their time in the tub. They left the prefect's private bathroom together and went their separate ways, heading toward their separate Houses. It was late and the Gryffindor Common Room was almost empty when Harry walked in. Feeling suddenly tired and weary, he went straight up to the dormitory and fell into bed.

That night, Harry's mind created a terrible nightmare form his regret and remorse. Draco was standing alone before Harry, illuminated by an eerie blue-grey light. The wounds that Harry's Sectumsempra Curse had given him were spilling blood down his pale-as-death body. Draco raised his arm and reached out toward Harry in a gesture for help, his empty silver eyes pleading silently. Harry made to grab him and pull him back into the realm of Life, but every time he tried Draco slipped further and further away until Harry was left alone to scream in his despair…

Harry was stirred awake by his chiming watch, seemingly moments after he settled under the sheets. He sat up and absentmindedly brushed the tears from his face, the dream already fading from his mind. Harry stumbled to the window and peered through the curtains at the downcast skies. The blue-grey light forcing itself to filter through the clouds and rains sent a shiver up Harry's spine as the last pieces of his dream faded into the abyss.

Harry's depression was washed away with his drowsiness and was quickly replaced with the excitement for the upcoming Quidditch game. He met his team down in the Great Hall and they ate breakfast together, sharing merry conversation. Before the hall was halfway filled with students, the Gryffindor Team made a run for the Quidditch field in a break of light rain. They changed into their scarlet robes in the lockers and waited for the start of the game.

In their excitement-smothered-nervousness, the time to step out onto the field came quickly. Cheers filler the stands when they marched proudly to the middle of the field, the roaring crowd periodically drowned out by claps of thunder. The Gryffindors met the Slytherins and Madam Hooch in the center of the field. Harry shook hands with the Slytherin captain under the hawk eyes of Madam Hooch, and after a short blast of her whistle, they all shoot into the air.

Harry went higher than everyone else, and watched his players easily bob and weave among the bewildered Slytherin team members below. He wasn't surprised to find Draco tailing him, and the two Seekers circle high above the action, searching for the Snitch out of the corner of their eyes. Sometimes, the rain and wind would pick up and everything would be blocked out, only to die down again to allow small glimpses of streaking red and green through the mist and rain. Harry peered through the downpour, looking for a glint of gold and dodging the occasional Bludger.

It was an hour into the game when Harry and Draco heard the current scores. The commentator's voice drifted up to them during one of the declines in the downpour and announced Gryffindor was winning 180-30. Harry grinned broadly at Draco as delicate pink shades of fury decorated his face. Just as the rains returned and their visibility shrunk to ten feet, Ginny scored yet another goal and the stands erupted into cheers.

"Maybe I should just _let_ you catch the Snitch," Harry said over the rush of the rain. Draco glowered darkly at him and Harry sniggered back.

It was a flash just out of the corner of his eyes, but Harry saw the Snitch momentarily illuminated by the blue-white flash of lightning. Harry zoomed after it in an instant, and Draco took off after Harry. The Snitch dived straight down into the low clouds of mist that obscured the players of the field, and Harry fearlessly dived right after it, Draco uttering a small prayer as he followed close behind.

Just like in their dangerous game of tag, Draco chased after Harry, who chased after the Snitch, pulling off difficult maneuvers to avoid slamming into the Chasers zooming back and forth across the field. With almost zero visibility, it was a wonder how Harry and Draco were even keeping track of the little golden ball. They were neck to neck, hands outstretched to snag the winged glint of gold-

Coote knocked a Bludger toward Draco and the blonde had to yank his arm back to avoid getting his hand smashed by the black ball. Harry's fingers curled around the Snitch and, as he came to a stop, he thrust his prize into the air. The silent stands struggled to peer through the rain, then erupted into cheers as they identified Gryffindor's scarlet robes.

"I thought you said were going to let me catch it?" Draco said, floating above Harry as Gryffindors rushed to his side.

"I lied," Harry said with another cheeky grin. Draco couldn't hold back the slight curl of his lips as Harry was swamped by fans.

The spectacularly one-sided Quidditch match had faded from the minds of Hogwarts students pretty quickly. All at once, professors started to pile on partner projects to be completed before the winter break. While the projects themselves were simple, it was their large quantity that was overwhelming. Harry and Draco met in the secret dungeon room hidden next to Snape's office late at night to work for an hour or so before they slipped off into sleep in the plushy chairs.

The Thursday before winter break arrived and Hogwarts castle was filled with gloom. The day had arrived for students to receive their graded reports. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed into dungeons of Hogwarts, heading toward a certain Potions Master's class. Ron, who had forgotten about the reports fairly quickly, now had tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Harry and Hermione were doing their best to comfort the distraught red-head.

Miraculously enough, nobody in their class did bad enough to earn even a Troll from Professor Snape. Snape even went so far as to give a tiny "congratulations" for making the highest average score than his other classes. Harry waved Ron's "Acceptable" in front of Ron as tears of joys replaced the tears of trepidation on the boy's face. How he managed to pass despite his previous lack of work, Harry didn't know.

Both Harry and Hermione got an "Exceeds Expectations" on their papers. Draco, looking over his shoulder at his raven-haired partner, made an O with his hand when he caught his eye. _I knew it_, Harry thought, _Snape gave him an Outstanding_. Draco arched his eyebrow questionably and Harry made a poor attempt of making an E. Draco smirked at Harry before turning and giving his full attention to their professor. Harry thought about sticking his tongue out at him, but decided Snape was in too foul a mood to risk it.

But not even Snape's fury could put a damper on the spirits of those who had passed against all odds. No matter how hard he tried, Snape could not wipe the smiles from their faces and or silence the chatter the sprung up time to time. The class worked two long hours brewing the foulest smelling potion Harry had ever made with light-hearted humor. When the bell rang, Ron bolted from the smelly classroom, with nothing short of a party on his mind.

"I'm telling you, this has to be the happiest day of my life!" Ron told Hermione and Harry, nearly skipping out the door.

"Weasley! Forty points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped as students rushed past him. "Get back here and clean up all the dragon milk you spilt on my floors!"

Ron went back and mopped up the mess with a goofy grin plastered all over his face. He wrung out the rag with the grin still on his face, scooped up his dropped bag, and skipped out the door and down the hall before Snape could call him back for anything else. Harry and Hermione dashed after him and the three ran all the way to the Entrance Hall.

"I passed, I passed!" Ron chanted joyfully, jumping around in the hallway, ignoring the alarmed looks he was receiving. "Take _that_ Snape!"

"Okay Ron, we heard you the first time," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Goodness, can't you have a little self cont-?"

"Woo hoo! I can't believe I did it! We should throw a party or something later!" Ron said, not listening to a word Hermione said. "We should invite _all_ the sixth years. Well, except the Slytherins of course. They'd just be a bunch of snobby bastards."

"You wound me," Said a familiar drawl.

"Well, I'm sorry if I speak the truth," Ron said, glaring at the blonde. "And you're still not invited."

"Oh please, Ron. Stopping acting so childish," Hermione said before Draco could say anything rude. "If you're inviting the sixth years to a party, then invite _all_ the sixth years. _Right, Harry_?"

"Oh! Er, yes, of course! That's, er, that's exactly what you should do." Harry said.

"You're just saying that because you owe Draco one for the project, aren't you?" Ron said in an undertone, glaring at Harry now.

"Well, kinda," Harry said, feeling guilty, then quickly added, "But also because the Slytherins would waltz in whether you invite them or not. And it's the right thing to do."

"Fine," Ron said, giving in and turn back to Draco, who hid his smug grin before Ron could notice. "You and your little buddies can come, but only the sixth years. It'll be, say, around 7:30 tonight in the Room of Requirements. You remember where it is, right?"

"How could I forget?" Draco said, struggling to holding back his grin. Ron scowled.

"Just meet us there," Ron said, storming off toward Professor McGonagall's class.

* * *

Harry: ...buh?

Trinity: Yeah, it is longer than the other chapters, a bit more added content and stuff...

Draco: Hmmm...I like it...

Trinity: It won't last.

Draco: Well, screw you!

Harry: Not a good thing to say to the authoress...

Trinity: (evil cackle)

Harry: Yeah... not a good thing at all.

Draco: ...crap.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco: I hate you!

Trinity: Oh come on, your so cute!

Draco: I still hate you!

Harry: (snigger) Severs you right!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Party Time

_Harry and Draco are becoming…friends. Yes, I am shocked to say it myself, but it can no longer be denied. They push each other to their limits- and have fun doing it. Their unexpected and newly founded friendship seemed to have been sealed when Draco actually forgave Harry for something that occurred last year. I have yet to see Draco truly forgive anyone for every hurting him. But still, I am a bit worried that Draco is perhaps using Harry's kindness and concern._

_This party deal however, brings up an excellent opportunity to watch my Knights in the open without being suspicious. All my studies on the Shadow Knights have only proven that they are more secretive than any other class of Knights. Perhaps Harry will give me a glance of their secrets tonight…_

The news of a party spread among the student body like wildfire. Several of the students decided that a date would be necessary for the even, so people from other years were invited to join. Soon, the guest list went from sixth years only to double the length with a verity of seventh, fifth, and even forth years promising to go. Even Ginny was going, incited by Neville. The part was looking like it was going to be the occasion of the year.

But while the news spread quickly, the day progressed oh so slowly. Lavender and Parvati were biting their lips in anticipation as the clock ticked slowly, ever so slowly, toward the end of their last class and dinner time. The bell rang at last at six o'clock, announcing dinner time for students, but the girls ran out of their classrooms and headed for the dormitories at high speeds instead. They skipped dinner all together to prepare for the party.

Harry, on the other hand, avoided the dormitory like it was the plague. There was no way he was going to do _anyone's_ hair under such hectic conditions. Six girls in less than an hour, after waiting for them to get dressed? Impossible. Instead, Harry did his usual wondering through the castle corridors, with a lot more ducking into hiding than usual as he avoided the other people coming down the hall.

When their were just ten minutes left until the party, Harry decided to head for the Room of Requirements. He was sure Ron and Hermione would need help to finishing the decorations of the room. He was just wonder what theme Hermione decided to decorate the room in when he heard hushed voices coming form around the corner. Panicking, Harry ducking into the nearest classroom to hide.

"Come on Jared."

"N-no! People will see us!"

"Nobody's here. No one will bother us."

"G-Glen!"

Curiosity got the best of him. Harry peered through the crack of the open door and saw shy boy Jared with his back pressed against the wall, looking not-so-shy-and-even-less-innocent with another boy. Jared had one hand clutching the black robes of the one called Glen and the other tangled in his dark hair. Glen had his hips pressed against Jared's as he nuzzled and kissed the smaller boy's neck, talking in a husky voice. Jared, through still trying to protest verbally, gave up fighting Glen off of him, looking thoroughly pleased.

"You're naughty. Leave me alone."

"But we're having so much _fun_," Glen whispered into his ear. Jared shivered.

"We're in public. We'll get caught…"

"Then how about that lovely classroom over yonder?"

Harry jumped. Glen was referring to the classroom Harry was currently hiding in. Harry looked around for another way out while the two boys made their way over as quickly as they could with their faces attached at the lips. The door was practically kicked down and the two stumbled in, but Harry had somehow found himself in the hallway, standing outside a convenient second door out of the class.

"Nng, quit it," Harry heard Jared moan, "If you don't, I won't bring you to the party."

Harry heard, and could almost imagine, Glen pout as he streaked down the hall and up flights of stairs. _I can't believe what I just witnessed! That was…that was… _Harry slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt, standing alone in the hall with a large tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and a highly polished door. _That's what the fan girls want me and Draco to do!_ Harry shivered in fear.

Harry looked up at the polished door, wondering how the Room of Requirements had been transformed this time. Remembering he was supposed to be helping Hermione decorate the place (since he was sure Ron wasn't doing a thing), Harry turned the brass handle and pushed the door wide open and was practically knocked off his feet by the spectacle.

The room's walls were of dark grey with patterns of brown stone in the walls and floors. Lights of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink hung from the ceiling. There was a stage in the back with a DJ mixing table in one corner and a piano in the other. The bar to the right was stocked with butterbeer and other bottled drinks with a cluster of tables and booths in the left side of the room. Streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons littered the dance floor.

It was a club. A Muggle club. Possibly for high school students.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked impatiently when Harry walked into the room.

"I was, uh, avoiding girls." Harry said. It was the truth for the most part.

"Well, get over here and help me hang this crystal ball."

Harry nodded. Ron was busy stocking the bar, which had an eerie black light glowing underneath the hanging countertop. Harry spotted another Ginny poking around the DJ table with curiosity. Harry next noticed the Creevey brothers sitting in a shadowy booth with a camera in their laps, watching Harry with their creepy smile. Harry was reminded about the time he spent with Draco in that bathtub last month and shivered violently.

_I don't want to know if they have pictures of that._

"Is this the last touch?" Harry said once Hermione properly attach the ball to the ceiling.

"No. Go into the storage room. There's a surprise for you in there."

"Um, okay."

Harry went to the black door Ron was bustling in and out of. Behind the little black door was a huge service room filled with walls covered in shelves. There were tons of boxes filled with steamers, balloons, and bottles of drink, so they could party all night long. It looked like nobody even remembered they had classes they would have to go to the next morning. Harry vaguely wondered where they got all the drinks from in the first place.

Harry strolled through the rows of shelves, until he came to the back to the room. There was a stack of thin, white boxes with names written on the side pushed into a corner, on the bottom shelve. Growing excited, Harry found the box with his name on it on top. Hermione appeared at his shoulder as Harry ripped the box apart like a child on Christmas morning. When he finally tossed all the paper tissue aside, his jaw dropped.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry roared.

"What is it?" Ron shouted, running into the storage room.

"Terror. Evil and Fear manifested."

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

Harry glared over his shoulder at Hermione and she took a step back, giggling like mad. Ron tried to get a better look at "it." Harry held up the box so Ron could get a better look at what he considered to be an abomination against all male kind. When Ron laid eyes on the contents of the little white box, he practically had a nose bleed.

"It" was an outfit for Harry that Hermione had made herself.

The tight, black shirt had no back, and instead the front extending up and wrapped around so the neck like a collar. Small, silver bands were used to attach the long, wavy sleeves to the collar, leaving his shoulders and collar bone exposed for the most part. His pants were just as bad. A pair of low-cut, short shorts in the same, tight black cloth, with the thin silver band attaching the flowing leggins just above the knees so his lovely thighs were exposed as well.

And just to add insult to injury, there were what looked like parts to a Halloween dog costume- dog ears headband, dog tail, and even boots and gloves for the dog paws.

"I think it's adorable," Hermione said, looking into the box with admiration.

"I think it's tiny," Ron said, holding up the shorts.

"I think it's Evil and Fear manifested. We should burn it," Harry growled. The clothes were embarrassing enough, but the dog accessories were just too much for him.

"It's really, really tiny. I don't think Harry could fit into this," Ron said, letting the shorts drop into the box. A smile was creeping onto his lips as the initial shock wore off.

"Ron, I'm a witch," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, and holding up the shirt. "I can tailor it magically. How do you think I made this? Harry's gonna wear it tonight!"

"I am not wearing this. Thanks for the gift, but not a snowball's chance in hell will I ever wear this in public," Harry said.

"It's for the entertainment!" Hermione argued. "You're gonna be like our mascot!"

"No chance!" Harry said, as if it was final.

"Well, you can either wear the outfit, or you can get on stage to sing and dance for us," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. Harry gulped

"I…I don't have to wear the dog stuff, do I?" Harry asked nervously. "It's so…weird."

"Of course not! I have a spell I wanna try out on it that would do the trick. It'll be absolutely perfect!"

"Spell? What spell?"

"Bwah ha ha ha! Y-you're gonna be a…a puuuuuppy!" Ron said, shrieking with laughter. Clutching his sides, Ron fell over, pointing and laughing at Harry.

"You have a box too," Harry said indignantly, pulling Ron's little white box out of the pile. Ron stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said cheerfully, "I got an outfit for you, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and myself! Oh don't look so devastated. It's only a bartenders uniform."

After much fussing, Hermione helped Harry into his outfit. Momentarily distracted, she helped Ron when he somehow got tangled in the brown vest he was supposed to be wearing over his white button-up shirt, which was inside out. It took a while, but after finally getting the two boys straitened out, she took a step back to admire her work.

"Wonderful! Ron, go out and make sure no one's stealing drinks from the bar. You are to serve everybody, and I mean everybody! Oh, and could you send Dean and Seamus in here if you see them?"

Ron left the storage room grumbling. When he opened the door, Harry heard the thumping music and lights flashing in different colors. They had been in the storage for so long, the party started without them. Hermione beamed what she considered to be her party, since she was the on who actually organized it, the cheers rising in approval as more and more people entered the room.

"Okay, Harry, let's make this quick," Hermione said, raising her wand. "I want to get out there and dance."

"Have you tried this before?" Harry asked nervously.

"On my cat."

Before Harry could protest, Hermione waved her wand and Harry was hit with the spell. The strange feeling of his flesh boiling and melting over took him. His ears burned, withdrew into his skull, and popped out again, reformed and sticking out of his hair much higher than they were before. Harry arched his back as his seemingly worthless tail bone was put into use as a furry tail sprouted and poked out of from under the bottom of his shirt. Most painful of all was the rearranging of his bare feet into large paws. Padding appeared underneath his toes and fur ran from his ankle down.

Harry stumbled to the side as the sensation of melting and reforming stopped all at once. Harry steadied himself on his new feet, balancing on his toes and swaying slightly. The new position of his ears disorientated him somewhat and the new weight of his tail hanging from his backside wasn't helping much. His glasses failed him as well, making his eyesight much worse and giving him a pinching headache, so he took them off.

"Nice job!"

Harry looked up to see Seamus strolling into the storage room with Dean and Neville. Dean gasped and Neville blushed at the combined sight of his bright green eyes and new outfit. Seamus, grinning excitedly, walked a circle around Harry, nodding his approval. Harry's tail caught his eye, and Seamus pulled the extra appendage out of curiosity. With a startled yelped, Harry jumped back and growled at Seamus, baring his teeth.

"Wow, he's perfect! He's even got the fangs and claws!" Seamus said excitedly.

"I did a good job if I say so myself." Hermione said. "Here. This one is yours."

Hermione handed Seamus his little white box. Bouncing up and down excitedly, Seamus ripped off the top, tossed all the paper tissue aside and squealed like a school girl. His outfit was pure white, and just as suggestive as Harry's. The shirt had a long right sleeve that fanned out, but no left one. The pants, on the other hand, had a long left leg and an extremely short right one. Harry figured he was going to be some animal-human hybrid too, since there were no boots.

"I'm gonna be a cat!" Seamus said happily, pulling out a leather collar with a little bell.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry said with a sigh.

"Of course!" Seamus said as he tossed his robes aside "It's not everyday you get to dress up like this!"

Harry shook his head with half-exasperation and left the storage room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around the party already in progress. Ron was standing behind the bar, serving up the drinks, and several of the guests were lounging in the booths. A nice mix of techno and piano moved through the air and forced some people to their feet to dance. Harry noticed the Creevey brother's had disappeared, and he figured they were already in position in the shadows, taking tons of pictures of him.

Seamus and Dean appeared at Harry's shoulder, grinning and looking around the in excitement room. Dean immediately went over to bar to join Ron as the second bartender. Seamus drifted to the dance floor, getting several stares of surprise and awe. Feeling out of place and unsure what to do, Harry slid over to the double doors and thought about leaving. A crowd quickly formed around him and he just managed to squeeze past them and escape into the hallway.

"H-hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and saw Jared standing in the doorway, wringing his hands nervously as usual. Harry was surprised he could hear his small voice over the thumping music, but figured his hearing had been boosted as well. Harry went and leaned against the wall opposite the door, a slight tilt to his head. Jared got the message and joined him, standing next to him. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and Harry suddenly wondered if he brought his boyfriend along to the party.

"Um…nice-nice outfit Mr. Potter," Jared said, glancing at him and back down at his feet.

"Wanna trade?" Harry said, looking enviously at the boy's simple T-shirt and jean shorts.

"No, thank you, sir." Jared said with a giggle. "I still prefer my robes, but a friend lent me some muggle clothes. Told me it would be better."

"They are, for this party. Robes would get in the way of any dance, except classical. As you can tell, this isn't a real formal party."

"No, I suppose not. The party is very different from what I expected it to be."

"Jared, do you come from a wizarding family?"

"Yes. Well, my mother is a half-blood, but we live with my father's family."

"Jared."

Harry and Jared looked up. Standing in the doorway was none other than the young man Harry spotted with Jared earlier. Now with a closer look, Harry could see he was a lot taller than himself with hair as black as Harry's and a lot neater than his, without Jared's fingers strewn through it. He had stormy blue eyes, with a little electric blue ring around each iris. He was tall, probably a seventh year, and wore a suit, which made him seem like a person of business, now that he wasn't molesting Jared.

_Actually, he looks like a Slytherin_, Harry thought to himself.

"Um, Harry. I-I don't suppose you know…Glen Crones…" Jared said, growing nervous and shy again. "He's, um…well, he's my…significant other."

"I'm his lover," Glen said with a sly grin. Jared gave a small squeak.

"Really?" Harry said, trying to act like he hadn't already seen them together before.

"Yes. And you're Harry Potter." Glen's eyes shot up to his forehead, peering through his bangs before Harry's twitching ears distracted him. "Who did that to you?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes. The best of the sixth years, or so I've heard. I've never seen a spell like that. Did she develop it herself?"

"I hope not," Harry said, his ears laying flat against his skull in sudden fear. "I would prefer not to think of myself as her test subject..."

Glen hooked an arm around Jared's waist and it was time for them to go. They were eager to get back to the party, so Jared said good bye and slipped away, disappearing into the crowd inside the Room of Requirements within seconds. Harry was left standing alone in the hallway outside the party. He peered wistfully into the room, watching the people move to the music and chat happily with their friends.

As he stared, Harry saw Ron abandoned Dean and the bar, heading for an occupied corner of the room. He went over to Hermione and Ginny who were giggling like mad and joined in their conversation, yet his eyes constantly glancing around the room. Harry grinned and used his newly heightened hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"…can't believe you did that, Hermione. He must be so uncomfortable."

"But he's so cute!" Hermione squealed.

"Men don't want to be 'cute'! We wanna be sexy, all-powerful studs!" Ron said, puffing up his chest slightly.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Ginny said, concealing her laughter. Ron deflated immediately and glared at her. " I don't see what the problem is. Everyone loves him!"

"That _is_ the problem. He doesn't like this kind of attention, remember?"

"Look, I'm just trying to get him to loosen up." Hermione said, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "He's been so nervous and suspicious lately."

"Yeah, this party was for fun, wasn't it?" Ginny said, shrugging. "Everyone here is having a great time. Look at Seamus!"

"But Harry's not in here, is he? I bet he's already left and gone wondering around the castle again." Ron said, glancing around the room again.

Harry ducked down to avoid detection, tugging his ears down. He stood behind the open double doors, where nobody could see him. Leaning against the wall, he could feel the music thumping against his back, the bass moving through the stone. Harry gave a little sigh. _This party is just for fun. So why aren't I out there, being the party animal I'm supposed to be?_ The only answer he could think of was one he wouldn't acknowledge.

"Hey Draco." Harry said dejectedly as the blond rounded the corner, surprising himself by picking out the familiar scent in the air.

"What's the matter with you, Potter?" Draco said, frowning at him. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be in there, playing the role of the life of the party? Finnegan is hogging your spotlight, you know."

"I don't really like the spotlight," Harry admitted. "He can have it."

"But he's tainting it," Draco said, glaring at Seamus over his shoulder.

"When did you get here? I didn't see you come in."

"Or course not. That abnormally large crowd blocked the rest of us from your view," Draco looked Harry up and down. "And sadly, I missed you in that adorable outfit."

"Gah! Don't call this abomination against nature 'adorable'! It's anything but!"

Draco took up his favorite hobby of teasing Harry. Everyone around the doorway ignored they're arguing, completely used to it, and simply moved away. Harry felt semi-normal now that he was back to fighting with Draco, back to their twisted relationship. Of course, that wasn't going to last long. Something weird always had to ruin his fun. Something unpleasant. Something like voices.

Louder and stronger than before, the eerie sounds that hadn't been heard for months pierced Harry's mind. The whispering voices overlapping one another and rang in Harry's ears. Clutching his head, Harry doubled over in pain and staggered to his right, then fell sideways. Draco jumped and stooped to catch Harry before his head smashed into the stone floor. Harry squinted through eyes narrowed in pain and growled, the low rumble in Harry's chest startling Draco.

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong!" Draco shook Harry's shoulders slightly

People who were closest to the door looked around at the sound of panic in Draco's voice, surprised and worried. A few started to surround Harry as Ron pushed his way toward them. He dropped to his knees next to Draco, but no one could help Harry now. Waves of the wispy voices drifted through his mind, sending pricks of pain through his body. He felt like he was under attack, and he simply couldn't take it anymore. His body stiffened, shuddered, and then went slack.

Harry blacked out on the cold, stone floor.

* * *

Draco: (cursed to be a white puppy) Why must I suffer so? 

Harry: I quote: "Screw you." At least now you know how I feel about being a puppy boy!

Draco: ...Shut up...

Trinity: Heh heh heh. You derserve it.

Draco: (hold up to PLEZ REVIEW sign)


	10. Chapter 10

Trinity: Happy-!

Draco: YOU'RE LATE!

Trinity: -Mother's Day?

Harry: Where were you young lady?

Trinity: Unlike you two, _I _have a life. And I was living it.

Draco: The story is your life!

Trinity: No it isn't!

Draco: You should make it your life...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The Body of a Wolf

_Everything was going so well, I even had the chance to closely watch every one of my Knights, but once again, something bad happened to Harry. He had a spasm of some sort and passed out at the party. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with the spell that was cast on him, or some other outside forces acting on him. His mind is locked again, and despite the fact that I can _see_ him right in front of me, I can not sense him._

Darkness.

Nothing but pure darkness surrounded Harry. But it was always like this, inside the sanctuary of him mind, always filled with a darkness that only he existed within. It was in here, Harry realized, that he first heard the voices whispering to him. But within this void of his mind, they didn't babble pointlessly, cry or shout. The voices never hurt him, only whispered to him and comforted him.

For now, they urged him to wake and return to the reality that was consciousness. Harry found himself lying in a bed, staring up at the moon striped ceiling. Everything around him was so quiet, Harry was tempted to slip back into sleep. Indeed his eyes were already halfway closed when the illusion was shattered by the voices of his friends. Glancing around, Harry saw the three figures standing over him through the haze of his mind. Harry shook his head slightly to clear his head, and the figures looked down at him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione said. "I was so worried about you!"

"What happened?" Harry muttered, his words slurred by drowsiness.

"You had some sore of fit and passed out at the party," Ron said.

Harry let his head fall back on the pillow and looked around at the people in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling over something near the cabinets. Harry could hear a familiar clicking and figured the Creevey brothers were somewhere taking pictures. Hermione and Ron were standing on opposite sides of his bed, leaning over him. Least expected was Draco Malfoy, standing at the foot of Harry's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, head tilted to the side.

"You practically collapsed in my lap," Draco said. "Granger _made me_ carry you up here."

"Oh, okay then…" Harry rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, a good few hours," Ron said with a shrug. "It's early Friday morning now."

Harry wasn't listening, but staring at his hand. It was remarkably sharp, without his glasses. Harry sat up and saw that his glasses were neatly folded on top of the nightstand. As realization dawned on him, Harry cautiously reached up, grabbed the tip of his ears and groaned as he pulled the doggy ears down in front of his eyes. He sat up, threw the sheets aside, and looked at his pawed feet then twisted around to stare at his tail.

"Why didn't the spell wear off?" Harry cried indignantly, glaring at Hermione.

"I never said, um…I guess…" Hermione said sheepishly, her voice getting small.

"I guess you're stuck as puppy boy for awhile," Ron said. Both he and Draco snickered.

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?" Harry flinched at the guilty looks on Hermione's and Ron's faces. "I mean, it's not so bad now that I'm out of that outfit from hell, but still."

"Outfit from hell?" Draco asked, still snickering. "I thought you looked cute in it." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I don't know how many times I've said it, but that thing was Evil and Fear manifested!" Harry snapped, glaring at the blonde. "I don't care if I looked like an _angel_ in that thing. It should be burned and never released on male kind again!"

"Oh no! But I put so much into it!" Hermione said. "You should cherish it."

"I'll cherish its ashes! And there is no way you're gonna make me wear that abomination ever again!"

"Do the two of them fight like this often?" Draco asked Ron curiously.

"Yeah, usually over petty stuff like this," Ron said with a shrug.

"In that case, I'm leaving." Draco said, turning toward the door. "I've done my good deed for the day and made sure Harry was okay. Bye!"

"Listen," Harry said after Draco left, then turning to his friends. "I need to talk-"

"Not tonight, Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said, appearing at Ron's side. She thrust a small cup of potion into Harry's hands while shoving Ron toward to door. "You all need to get to bed and get some sleep! Go on, shoo!"

Students who were hanging around, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry were ushered out the door. The Creevey brothers disappeared from sight with their awesome ninja powers, but Madame Pomfrey uncovered their hiding spot in no time and used her wand to _encourage_ them to leave. The hospital wing was emptied within minuets and Harry sat in the bed with a small cup of something in his hands.

Harry looked down at the jewel red potion swirling slowly in the cup. Now that there was no one to distract him, Harry couldn't ignore the dull pain that engulfed his entire body. He realized he never looked closely at the potions he's taken before, but Harry couldn't help but eyed the potion in his hands, feeling something wasn't quiet right. Deciding not to take any chances, Harry asked Madame Pomfrey about it.

"Um, what's this for?" Harry asked meekly. Madame Pomfrey was known to loose her temper easily during the winter when she had so many patients.

"For the pain," she snapped as she forced a different potion down the throat of a patient Harry hadn't noticed before.

"But nothing hurts," Harry lied.

"Then just leave it on your table and go to sleep. I'll get it later."

Harry shrugged and put the potion on the bedside table. _I'm getting paranoid_, he thought to himself and plopped back on the pillows, pulled the sheets over his shoulders. _Why shouldn't I trust a potion that she's given me? It's just medicine_. But Harry couldn't bring himself to sit up and drink the thing. For one reason or another, he was highly suspicious of that jewel red potion, swirling slowly in its little cup.

_Running. _

_Running through the field, across rightly packed snow, the tiny crystals of ice falling from the sky. Running through the darkness of the night, with no sign of the morning to come. Running nowhere, yet running everywhere one chooses to go._

_Running on all fours._

_A joyous black wolf ran, danced, and jumped across the snow covered earth. He ran alone, but he didn't need the company of another. He was excited by the ice crystals that fell silently from the blackened skies and gathered on his dark mane. The wolf loped down to a frozen lake and around its ice crusted shores and came to the base of a bluff. He climbed the steep cliff, hopping from ledge to ledge until he reached the top. The Moon and the Stars peaked through the clouds when he reached the top and bathed the land with their gentle light so he snow that covered the ground and fell from the sky glowed softly. _

_The wolf sat with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and tilted his head back so he could catch snow in his parted jaws. Next to the wolf was an ominous forest, where no speck of snow was touched by the light of the Moon and the Stars. The forest was shrouded in darkness cast by the tall trees. The dark forest lingering in the corner of the wolf's eye interested him, so he trotted confidently to the edge and slipped in cautiously. The wolf moved in a different way when he walked in the forest, slinking quietly across the ground instead of bounding across the snow like he would have in the field. _

_In the forest, the snow wasn't tightly packed, so the wolf's paw sank the two inches to the dirt below. He walked on his padded toes, however, so the crunch of the snow was muted. The wolf would slip between the trees silently, moving as nothing more than a shadow. The silence that would have oppressed a human comforted the wolf, because silence wasn't what he heard. The sounds of owls in the branches above creatures burrowing in the dirt under his feet reached his ears. A group of centaurs were heading in the opposite direction, and one stopped to regard him through the low leaves. He pawed the ground in a greeting, and the wolf swung his tail in a farewell._

_The wolf finally found what had drawn him into the forest. He heard a pair of voices talking quietly as to not disturb the peace. But the wolf was so deep in the forest, where trees were close together and knobby roots protruding from the ground rose high, it was difficult to see anything that wasn't right in front of his eyes. But he tracked the scents of flowers, river, and abundant life, scents that were strong enough to lead him to the two voices. The wolf found a huge root that rose made an arch to crouch under and twisted his ears to center the voices on his eardrum._

"…_I cannot tell you that I understand any of this."_

"_**How can you not? Are you not supposed to have these great inquisitive skills? This should be easy for you."**_

"_And yet, it is not, Li'kosen. I have, however, ruled out the witch's spell. But the only other conclusions I can come up with makes no since. There has to be something I'm missing…perhaps something about the Shadow Knights…"_

"_**You blame this on your lack of knowledge?"**_

"_I blame this on nothing. I am responsible for these Knights! I take the blame if something happens to them! …But why only Harry? That boy is a magnet for trouble."_

"_**Is it the Dark One?"**_

"_He is the most logical suspect. But what did he do, and why did he do it? He would not have hurt Harry without a reason. He needs him."_

"_**Do you really need to know the reason, Li'say?"**_

"_I need to know what his plans are. I must stop him, at all costs. And I must protect these young Knights from the Dark One! The thought that one of them could have already sworn allegiance to him…"_

"_**Pah! A traitor to be taken care of! Don't you worry about that!"**_

"_How can I not worry! An innocent life who doesn't know any better could have fallen into the hands of a great evil!"_

"_**Shadow Knights put a lot of though into things before they pick a master. Most live as loners for the entirety lives, because they can't find someone to server. If he's sworn to **__**his**__** side, he's not very innocent."**_

"_Is that what you think? Then let's hope he is only playing follow-the-leader for the moment. I do not want to be the one to take his life."_

"_**Then don't. I'll do it. It's the reason why I'm being sent here. To help you do your job and protect the Order from rouges like him. Besides, he hasn't done anything to prove your instincts wrong. He's still one our side, or at least he's open."**_

"_Thank you, Li'kosen. However, do not rely entirely on just my intuition. I have been wrong…red eyes?"_

_The wolf, which was licking the fur on his shoulder, turned his head slowly toward the voices at these two words. His eyes, designed for the dark nights, glowed and caught the attention of the Knight. His fur bristled silently and his ears quivered as the snap of a twig much closer than the voices echo through the silence. Realizing his was discovered, the wolf wiggled out from underneath the root and quickly left the forest. He moved like a ghost between the trees and protruding roots, and didn't stop running until he could see the Moon and Stars ahead._

_The wolf streaked into the cover of the underbrush and crouched, panting slightly. He looked up at the clear sky, to the Moon, the Stars, and the falling snow for comfort. The wolf slipped out of the forest and jumped into the snow that covered the ground. He rolled around in the white powder, then stood on his feet, shaking the snow off his coat. He broke into a run, heading toward the lake, using his chest to plow through the snow, and danced happily on the banks. He ran onto the ice of the lake, turned, and then threw himself back onto the snow. Lying on his side, the wolf looked up into the black windows of Hogwarts._

Harry sat up in his bed, panting hard. Looking around, he saw he was still in the hospital wing, sitting in pajamas that were sticking to him with sweat. He was definitely not a wolf, just an embarrassingly cute puppy boy. Harry shook his head defiantly and tried to convince himself he just had an odd dream. _But Li'say was in it again…_

"Sir, are you alright?"

Harry jumped and looked around. A small Ravenclaw was sitting in the bed across the aisle from him and blushed lightly when Harry looked at him. Harry looked out the windows at the snow covered grounds. Was it his imagination, or were those wolf tracks dotting the snow next to the lake? Maybe a wolf bed in the snow?

"I'm fine," Harry managed to lie, tearing his eyes away from the window.

"Y-you just look like, ah, you had a bad dream," the boy stammered. "You, er, whined and growled a lot."

"I didn't say anything in my sleep, did I?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No sir!"

Harry sighed and went back to staring out the window. _Li'say, you're right. I'm definitely a trouble magnet._

Madame Pomfrey was up as well, bustling around the hospital wing. Some students were waking up coughing horribly, and she went from bed to bed, pouring potion down their throats. Harry sat in his bed, watching her run back and forth, and waiting for her to tell him he could leave. Finally, she took notice of Harry and those who were obviously not sick anymore. Madame Pomfrey told them they could leave, but as Harry was dressing, she went to Harry's bed side, a small cup in her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry said, as it was the truth this time.

"Alright," She said, obviously not convinced. "Dumbledore just thought you might need it and brought it over last night…"

She took the jewel red potion and stored it in a bottle, then shooed Harry away, muttering about how much work she had to do. Harry went up to the Gryffindor Tower, expecting to see Hermione and Ron sitting in the common room, and found Ginny with her fiends instead. When they girls saw Harry walking around barefoot with his tail poking out of the bottom of his robes, they immediately set off giggling.

Ginny, speaking calmly and without cracking a grin, told Harry that her brother was in the library. Her friends erupted into another fit of giggles when Harry impulsively wagged his tail in thanks. Harry growled at them and sent them running with squeals and screams, then left the common room felling slightly satisfied. The library was as quiet as usual, and the smell of old books tickled Harry's nose. He found Ron and Hermione easily enough, tracing their scent like thread through the room.

"Harry!" Hermione said, jumping when he appeared behind her. "I'm glad you found us. I'm looking for a counter spell right now."

"Don't worry about that right now. We've got bigger problems," Harry said and told them everything, from the voices that pounded in his head the night before to the fact that he ran through the fields last night in the body of a wolf. "Hermione, you don't think your spell made me a werewolf or something, do you?"

"I doubt it. Maybe more like an Animagus," Hermione said thoughtfully. She went silent for awhile, pulling on her thumb nail with her teeth.

"So, you're hearing strange voices again, and you had another dream about Li'say," Ron said slowly, staring at the table. "Why? I mean, what is really going on here?"

"You need to tell all of this to Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione said. "Maybe he can tell us what is going on."

"I suppose so," Harry said. "But I've hardly seen him at all this year."

"Dumbledore has been doing a lot of work every since you told him that Voldemort has returned," Hermione said. "Now that the public knows that you were telling the truth, I guess he feels he can leave the school more often. There can't be a lot he can do within these walls…"

Hermione's voice trailed off, as it was obvious Harry wasn't listening to her anymore. Warning bells were going off in Harry's head and he frowned as he struggled to put two and two together. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances full of exasperation, but Harry's eyes were widening as a chilling realization began to dawn on him.

"Li'say said the wolf had red eyes. You know who has red eyes, don't you?" Harry said in a low voice filled with his anxiety. "_Voldemort_."

Hermione gasped and Ron jumped a little, but shock kept them from doing little more. Gloom settled over the still group, made all the more gloomy by the still silence of the empty library. Harry's panic and fear settled like a heavy blanket on Ron and Hermione's shoulders. The three looked between each other, theories already forming in their heads and worries clouding their faces.

"Come on Harry, you can't be sure that it was Voldemort," Hermione said meekly, trying to cheer Harry up. "He's a snake person, remember?"

"I know that," Harry said, "But who else could it be? He's the only other person I've ever shared a dream with."

"Is it possible he wasn't in control of the wolf this time?"

"Maybe," Harry said. A little sparkle of hope came to his eyes, but then he frowned. "But if that's the case, then Voldemort would still know about Li'say. I suppose it's a good thing I didn't see his face, but I'm sure I recognized his voice."

"So is Li'say a professor here at the school?"

"Yeah, there's a good chance he is," Harry said, thinking of all the professors he's run into at the school.

"Harry, you have got to speak to Dumbledore about this," Hermione said.

"Yeah, alright," Harry said. _But when will I have the chance to try?

* * *

Harry: (sigh) Being a puppy boy is problematic... _

Draco: You're telling me...because?

Harry: You do know Trinity turned you into a puppy last time, right?

Draco: (looks at his paws) I forgot about that...

Harry: HOW?

Draco: (shrugs) It happens.

Harry: Not logically...

Trinity: When was the last time we did anything logically?

Harry: Point...


	11. Chapter 11

Harry: Hey, we got a review last time!

Draco: Two, in fact.

Trinity: Excellent...my fans are returning to me...SOON I WILL RAISE MY SLAVE ARMY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! BWAH HA HA HA HA!

Draco: ...what?

Trinity: _You heard nothing!_

Draco: Yeah, I did. You said you were- mmph!

Trinity: (stuffing Draco into a sack) Quiet fool!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Dumbledore

_A red eyed wolf. Once again, the conversation between Li'Kosen and I was monitored, and this time I was able to catch a glimpse of the spy. But this red eyed wolf was Harry. I can understand Harry being in the form of a wolf, but why did he have red eyes? The conclusion he has reached was Voldemort was involved. If this is the truth…_

_That boy is truly a magnet for trouble. Nothing good can come from Voldemort's involvement in this muddled situation. I'm going to have to tell Harry everything, and soon, but I just seem unable to work up the courage._

Harry was on edge during that Friday before winter break. The three friends moved from class to class without mentioning a word of their anxieties to each other. Harry was eternally glad he didn't have Snape's class that day, but he still saw Slytherins in his N.E.W.T. Charms class. Draco smirked at Harry when he saw him, and though Harry knew he was just teasing him, it didn't stop him from growling loudly at the blonde.

When lunch came by, the three ate under a gloomy cloud. Hermione tried again and again to cheer Harry up by proving him wrong about Voldemort, but to no avail. When the bell rang, Hermione had to part ways with them, for her class was all the way in the opposite side of the school from the Divinations Harry and Ron were headed toward. Harry was filled with dread when he saw Professor Trelawney's thick glasses flash in his direction as he entered her room.

_Nothing like hearing how awful my death will be to cheer me up, _Harry thought sarcastically. _I wonder if anything she's says will every come true._

And just as Harry predicted, the bug-eyed professor constantly slipped references of Harry's death into her lecture, each instance sounding more gruesome and painful than the last. When the bell rang, Harry was glad to finally escape from her stifling room and get into the cool, fresh air of the hallway below. Ron joined him soon after and the two headed back to their dormitory.

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said, noting the look on his friend's face. "You know she's faking it all. She doesn't know a thing."

"M- Mr. Potter?"

Harry's ears twitched when he heard the familiar wispy voice that sounded like an autumn breeze. The Ron turned around at the sound of Harry's name being called, and was surprised to see Jared standing in the corridor next to the staircase. The boy seemed to be extra timid that day, standing with his feet pointing inward and his hands clasped together in front of him. Harry tilled his head in confusion at the boy.

"I told you to call me Harry, Jared. It's alright."

"Okay…Harry." Jared said, grinning a little. His eyes darted to Ron, before he stepped forward to hand something to Harry. "Here. I have a note from Professor Dumbledore and one from Professor Jackson."

Harry shivered at the sound of her name. He only had DADA once a week and he hadn't had a "special lesson" with her since the rains had started. A letter from her was a letter from the devil, probably asking for his soul. Harry took the notes from Jared with a "Thanks" and the boy slipped away quietly. The words printed on the piece of parchment were enough to make his heart stop.

_Guess what! Since every one of my "special students" is staying during winter break, I got permission to use the Great Hall for our practices! Come down to the Hall at 10 o'clock Monday morning. I'll have a little surprise for you all!_

Ron watched with worry as Harry's face went from normal worry to utter devastation. Harry dragged his feet as he headed for the Gryffindor Tower, and by the time he reached the Fat Lady, he was in tears. No surprise from Professor Jackson was good surprise for her students. Harry collapsed into a chair in front of the fire place and gave a little sob.

"I'm doomed," Harry moaned quietly. "Forget Voldemort, Professor Jackson is gonna kill me first."

"It can't be that bad," Ron said, taking the psychotic teacher's note from Harry's hand. He read over it quickly and tried to change the subject. "What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry looked at the little piece of parchment in his other hand. The note, written in Dumbledore's normal loopy handwriting, had only two little sentences:

_Let's talk. Come to my office at 7:30 this evening._

"I guess he figured something out." Harry said, handing the note to Ron.

"You passed out at my party. Everybody knows something's up." Ron said, reading the short note before handing it back to Harry. "It doesn't take a genius to know you're involved in some type of trouble. Again."

"That's true…but I think he knows about this than we think."

"Why do you say that?" Ron said.

"I forgot, but there was this potion Madame Pomfrey tried to give me. She said it was from Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you take it?"

"No, it looked a bit funny," Harry said. Ron gave him a strange look and Harry quickly added, "It's not that I don't trust Dumbledore, it's that I trust my instincts more. The potion was really weird."

"Maybe she messed it up?" Ron offered with a shrug. "Doesn't matter now, so don't worry about it. Besides, we don't have a pile of homework today, so let's just do something fun for once."

It was a blatant lie, that they had no homework, but Harry played wizards chess with Ron anyways and suffered humiliating defeat after humiliating defeat by Ron's hands. Harry was struggling though his fifth game when Hermione arrived at the common room, finally finished with her last class. While Ron contemplated the most gruesome way to finish the game, Harry handed her the two letters he got from Jared.

"Excellent," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Ron said as his Knight trampled Harry's Rook to a pile of dust.

"I wasn't talking about you game!" Hermione snapped. "I was referring to the fact the Harry is seeing Professor Dumbledore tonight. He can tell him everything."

"Oh," Ron said, looking put off.

"I give up!" Harry shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "There is no way I can beat you! Let's just go get some dinner."

The three went to dinner in considerably higher spirits, knowing Dumbledore would do everything in his power to help Harry. After dinner, Harry made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office, but just as he reached the gargoyle guarding the staircase, Harry realized he didn't know the password. Harry stood in the darkening corridor when the soft rustle of robes sounded in his ears, alerting Harry to the old professor's arrival.

"Good evening, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No sir."

"Good, good. Why don't we take a step into my office then? _Sugar Shots_."

The gargoyle leap aside and the two stepped onto the moving staircase. Professor Dumbledore unlocked to doors to his office and let Harry in first before strolled in after him. Harry paused to say hello to Fawkes before he took a sit in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, at a gesture of his hand. Dumbledore stood looking out of the window silently for a long time before he turned to Harry.

"Tell me, Harry. What strange events have taken place _this_ year?" Professor Dumbledore said with his usual air of cheeriness.

"Well, a lot, sir," Harry said. Dumbledore's smile filled him with hope and a sense of trust. Harry felt like all of his secrets would rush out of him mouth like a broken dam. He restrained himself and started off with a simple sentence. "I've had this strange dream several weeks ago, and I had another on last night."

"Strange dreams?" Dumbledore asked. Harry told him everything he could remember about the dreams, including the red-eyed wolf. Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, rested his chin on his entwined fingers and stared up at the ceiling as he lapsed into a thoughtful silence. The glare on his half-moon spectacles prevented Harry from seeing his eyes, and Harry had no clue as to what was going through him mind.

"Professor?" Harry asked timidly after sitting still for several minutes. "Do you know what it means?"

"It means there is more to you than anyone ever imagined." Dumbledore said softly. "Harry, can I assume you've been trying to uncover who this Li'say person is?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll tell you what I know. He is a member of a certain group of wizards, who call themselves the Order of Mystics. They lived here on Earth back in the ancient times, but they have since disappeared, retreating to their own realm."

"Realm, sir?" Harry said, frowning. He felt like he heard this information before.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's sort of a hidden place that only a certain group of people can get to, separated from the rest of the world. The elves realm is perhaps the most famous.

"But beside the point, the wizards of this Order disappeared centuries ago. A few of them, like this man called Li'say, will appear in our history from time to time, doing amazing feats and accomplishing great things. We can assume he has reappeared to do something of the sort again. We can also assume that this Dark One he mentioned is Voldemort."

"Professor?" Harry said, shifting nervously. "He mentioned that there was a traitor who might side with Voldemort. Do you have an idea who it might be?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry sternly over his half moon spectacles. Harry shifted nervously under the piercing stare of his electric blue eyes. Harry knew the old professor could easily figure out what Harry was thinking, as if he had known Harry all his life. Harry immediately regretted asking the question.

"Harry, I know who _you _might think it is, but you mustn't approach him about this, understand? Especially since you could be wrong. The Order of Mystics protects their secrets jealously, and not even I know much about them, so you mustn't mention any of this to him."

Harry nodded his head slowly. He had been tempted to run down to Draco's secret room after the meeting, but the force in Dumbledore's voice crushed that desire. Dumbledore stared at Harry a little while longer, making sure his will got through, before he sat back in his chair once more and smiled cheerfully again. Harry relaxed slightly, unaware that he was even tense before and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"You really do look like a puppy," Dumbledore said.

"Not you too," Harry groaned, sinking into the chair. He had become completely used to it now, and almost forgot all about it. He didn't even notice he been using his ears and tail to express himself wordlessly all day.

"You don't like it? I'm sure you have received plenty of compliments. I suppose Ms. Granger preformed the spell?"

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled bitterly, "and she promised it would wear off soon, too."

"Well, it obviously hasn't. It's a very complicated spell, and takes longer to 'wear off' for a human than a cat," Dumbledore said. He was on his feet again, strolling around his desk to stand next to Harry's chair. "But that's enough for tonight, Harry. It's getting late, so why don't you head back?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, jumping up from his seat. "Well I see you soon, Professor?"

"Oh, I suppose so, Harry. We'll be seeing each other very often, it seems," the Professor grabbed Harry's shoulder and looked down at Harry, his eyes hidden once again behind the glare of his spectacles. "Think about what we have discussed, and choose carefully who you decide to relay any of this information to."

Harry looked up into the face of Professor Dumbledore. He was reminded that he was in fact very old, with wisdom beyond even his many years. Harry gave him a cheerful grin, his tail wagging once, and Dumbledore smiled back. But as the door closed behind him, and Harry stepped onto the spiraling staircase, Harry felt a nagging voice in the back of his head. Professor Dumbledore had kept something important from Harry, he was sure of it.

Before Harry could go back and demand to whole truth, the gargoyle leap back into his guarding place, deterring him. Harry shrugged and instead went down the hall, climbed a winding staircase, and walled through the dark and empty corridors of Hogwarts. He didn't want to return to the common room just yet, so he just wandered through the halls, going to no place in particular, and digested the information Dumbledore had fed him.

Harry had the nagging feeling he had heard about the Order of Mystics before. The information that Dumbledore had given him wasn't new, and only reminded him of something that he heard before, but Harry couldn't place his finger on the source. He was sure the only thing Hermione had every found was the latest achievements of Li'say, nothing on the Order from which he came.

Harry found himself wondering up to the Owlery. He hadn't seen Hedwig in a while, and he had a sudden desire to drop by. He wasn't sure if she would be there, since the moon was already high, but he was going to try anyways. When reached the tower, he wasn't surprised to find his snowy owl missing, however something else caught his eye.

A piece of crumpled ball of parchment lay in a corner of the Owlery. Harry, spurred on by his curiosity, picked up the crumpled letter. He carefully un-crumpled it, determined not to rip it, and flattened it out on the stone walls. He sucked in a breath at the first two words on the paper: _Milord Voldemort_. Harry's ears quivered and strained for any sound outside the Owlery. He glanced up at the owls swooping in and out, then continued to read the letter.

_Milord Voldemort,_

_I have been tailing Potter, as you have ordered, and he now thinks of me as his friend. Just as Severus has said, the boy wears his emotions on his sleeve and cannot cover his anxiety very well. Recently, I have seen that something has begun to cause him distress, but I have not yet uncovered the reason why. He calls me his friend, but he does not confide in me often, and when he does it is nothing too serious. Sir, I do not suppose you are the reason?_

_I am sure you already know, but Potter collapsed at the Weasley's party Thursday night. I was talking to him when he had a small spasm and fell over. I'm not sure if it's due to the spell that mudblood Granger put on him, which made him into some sort of human/puppy hybrid, but it is the only obvious reason. _

_On another note, it seems there is a rumor going around that the two of us should become lovers. It's just a rumor and I know Potter is just as revolted by the idea as I am. Please think nothing of it. It is simply the fantasies of sick, sick fan girls._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry stared numbly at the name at the bottom of the parchment. _Draco Malfoy_. Harry had started the day truly believing the blonde was his friend, and was even still willing to hang out with him after his fears had been quashed by Dumbledore. But now, rage boiled up inside of him and a terrifying growl rose from throat. Harry balled his fist, crumpling the paper once again, and stalked out of the Owlery.

Draco was going to pay for his treachery.

* * *

Harry: Ooooo! I'm gonna kill you! (:D)

Draco: Don't look so happy about it...

Harry: (:D)

Draco: ...I would so like to ruin your fun right now and tell them everything-

Trinity: _Hisssss!_

Draco: -but I'm in enough trouble as it is.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry: You, Draco, are a dead man.

Draco: Puppy.

Harry: Erm, yeah, a dead...puppy? That sounds so sad...

Trinity: See, being cute has its perks!

Draco: Meh. I'd still rather be a cute boy than a cute puppy...HOLY CRAP! WE CAUGHT UP ALL READY?

Trinity: Yep. With this chapter, we are right where we left off last! Aren't you excited?

Harry: Where did the other chapters go...?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Blood Lust

_Harry left for his meeting with Professor Dumbledore quiet some time ago, and he should have returned by now. Instead, I find that the air within the castle has been charged with a rage like no other. I can no longer locate the boy, though I am sure he has already left the Professor's office, and I fear the source of this fury to be Harry. I have heard terrible rumors of instances where untrained Knights who let their emotions take over and spiral out of control. If one as powerful as Harry has succumbed to his rage…_

Harry stalked through the dungeons quietly, his growl lowered to an inaudible rumble in his chest. He passed through the stone next to Professor Snape's office and stood quietly next to the blank wall of the secret room. Draco sat in front of the fireplace with his book in his lap, unawares of Harry staring at him. So immersed in the words of the book he was, that he failed to even the register the presence of the raven-haired boy standing motionless in the shadows.

"Hullo, Malfoy," Harry growled. The blonde jumped and jerked his head around.

"Hello," Draco said, nervousness creeping into in his voice. He set the book aside and stood up, obviously expecting trouble. "What brings you here tonight?"

Harry's growl rushed up into his throat at the casual statement and rumbled toward Draco, rooting him to the spot. Harry resisted the urge to lunge at Draco's throat and instead tossed the wad of parchment at Draco. The blonde looked at the crumpled letter that bounced of his chest and landed at his feet. His eyes grew round with fear as he recognized the hand writing that composed the wrinkled and broken words.

"Harry," Draco said carefully, backing away. The wild look that burned in Harry's eyes terrified him. "Harry, please calm down."

"What is this crap!" Harry snapped, advancing on the frightened boy. "What the hell have you been telling him!"

Draco gave a small squeal of terror and Harry leapt at him. Draco dodge behind a chair, and they ran circles around it for a while. With nothing more than that chair between them, Draco could practically feel Harry's feral fury. Harry let his growl roll from between what Draco now considered to be terrible jaws. Draco realized Harry was no longer a puppy, but a powerful creature that's only desire at the moment was to inflict as much worldly pain on him as possible.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde when he gave a quick glance toward the exit. Remembering that he had a weapon in the form of claws, he swung them at Draco. The blonde jerked backwards to avoid the sharpened nails. Harry took the opportunity to jump over the chair and make a grab for Draco's exposed throat. Draco jerked back again and Harry fell short. With his back on the wall, Draco tried to slip pass Harry, but Harry grabbed Draco's legs and the blonde tumbled to the floor.

Draco scurried out of Harry's grasp, his arms stinging from the impact of breaking his fall. Draco stumbled to his feet and stood on guard, his eyes darting about as he searched for a way to escape. Draco forgot how quickly Harry moved, and the moment he saw an opening, Harry leapt to his feet and smashed his fist into Draco's face. The blonde reeled backwards, his hand automatically going to his sore jaw.

Harry grabbed Draco by the front of his robes. He slammed him against the bookcase and little trinkets rained down on his head. Harry tossed him to the floor and the boy skidded a few feet before come to a halt, a crumpled heap on the floor. Draco rolled to his side, trying to get to his feet, but Harry's foot swung out of nowhere knocked the wind out of his lungs. Harry rolled him onto his back, and sat straddling his chest, curling his fingers around Draco's slim neck.

"Why the hell…" Harry breathed, his quivering voice barely heard above Draco's gasps. "Why the hell did you lie to me?"

"I…didn't…lie," Draco choked out between gasps.

Harry tightened his grip and Draco gave a little cry before his air was cut off completely. Draco tried to pry Harry's fingers off his throat, but Harry's grip was unbreakable. He kept Draco pinned to the ground for moments that stretched into a lifetime before Harry finally let him go. Draco rolled to his side, coughing and gasping for breath while Harry stood above him, breathing hard through his nostrils in an attempt to calm himself.

"Explain yourself," Harry finally managed to say.

"I…I didn't lie," Draco repeated, still lying crumpled on the floor. "You called me you friend, and I am."

"What does Voldemort know?" Harry shouted. Draco flinched at the name.

"Only…what every one else knows. Your collapse, for instance."

"Why didn't you tell me?" A hint of pain was creeping into Harry's voice, and Draco finally raised his head to look up at him.

"I asked you if you wanted to know," Draco said, a little of his sass back in his voice. Harry growled at him again. "It was back when you first found this room, a few months ago. I was about to stab you, remember?"

Harry did remember. He saw Draco talking to himself, agonizing over the task presented to him. He remembered the look of pure anxiety on his face in the flickering firelight, and how his covered his fear with the mask of defiance when he thought someone unwanted had stumbled across his secret. Draco offered to tell Harry about it then, even mentioned that it was something he would want to know, but Harry had turned him down.

Harry whimpered, taking several steps backwards as his mind went numb. He had made a mistake, lost control, and almost killed Draco. He had almost _killed _Draco. A fear Harry had never felt before, a fear of himself, crawled into his chest and killed his fury, settling in its place. Harry crouched next to one of the chairs, his hands on his head and stared blankly at the floor. He shook his head from side to side and swallowed another whimper, nearly choking on it.

"I'm sorry," Harry managed to whisper.

"Harry?"

Harry ran. He left Draco and ran out of the dungeons, without regard to who might witness his flight from the secret room. The thought of returning to the Gryffindor Tower flashed through his mind, but Harry dismissed it immediately. He instead streaked out of the front doors and ran out on to the grounds. Harry ran straight for the Forbidden Forest, and he didn't stop until he was enveloped in its darkness.

* * *

"…-arry? Harry? Harry!" 

Harry shivered and uncurled. He blinked sleepily, his sluggish mind slow to process his surroundings. He was lying in a nest of leaves and dirt, and snow that had blanketed on his during the night rolled off his body or melted to soak his robes. Harry couldn't remember anything, and it really didn't seem to matter to him. His eyesight blurred by drowsiness, Harry looked up at the figure leaning over him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked groggily.

"How many red-heads do you know?" snapped the man.

"Um…lots?" Harry said, the entire Weasley family coming to mind. He looked up at the figure and he finally recognized Ron as his eyes came into focus. "Hullo."

"I find you sleeping in the Forbidden Forest, and all you can say is 'hello?'" Ron snapped again. He grabbed Harry's arms and tried to dragging the groggy boy to his feet. "You're just lucky we found you before the centaurs did!"

"Don' be so hard on him, Ron. He looks a bit out of it."

Harry looked around again. This time, he spotted Hagrid standing with his back to him, holding his crossbow in his hands. The huge, shaggy man looked over his shoulder at Harry and gave him a quick smile before he returned to scanning the darkness between the trees. Fang also appeared, poking his head around Hagrid's leg and whined at Harry, as if urging him to hurry so they could leave.

"Hurry up, Harry, we've got to get out of here," Ron moaned, feeling apprehensive in the shadows of the tall trees. He struggled to get Harry to stand on his own two feet, and when he finally got his balance, and Ron tugged him through the forest at a hurried pace. "Can't believe he was just sleeping in the forest…Knew something was up when he didn't come back…should have gone looking sooner..."

It wasn't until the group was safely out of the forest and in Hagrid's cabin that Harry was aloud to rest. Still dazed, Harry fell onto Hagrid's oversized cot and completely ignored the other people in the cabin. Hermione and Ginny jumped to their feet when the door opened to reveal Ron dragging Harry inside. They watched with growing apprehension as Harry trudge past them and collapse on the cot without as much as a glance toward them.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Ron said, sitting in the chair next to her. "It looks like he spent the entire night out in the forest though."

Harry assumed the fetal position, curling up as tight as possible despite being in a warm cabin. Hermione was standing anxiously over him, torn between sitting next to him and leaving him alone. She decided to stay with him and sat on the edge of the bed, so Hagrid took her chair. Harry didn't move when he stared to rub his back comfortingly, but stayed curled up in a ball, his face hidden from the world.

"I don' know what got into him, but he doesn't look hurt. Jus' really tired."

"Hagrid, is it okay for Harry to sleep here for while?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is! He can sleep here as long as he wants to."

But Harry didn't sleep. The soothing rhythm of Hermione's hand stroking up and down his back was nothing like the chaos rolling through his mind. Slowly, he began to remember the events of the nights before, and the jumbled feelings that accompanied the memories. Harry was a person who always trusted his instincts and let them led him around by the nose, and while Harry's intuition often led him to danger, he never expected that it would lead him to murder.

_Have I no self-control?_ Harry thought dismally. He suppressed the shiver that ran up his spine.

Harry realized that he had giving into his rage too easily, like he had been looking for a reason to go all out against Draco. He wondered if the had anything to do with his meeting with Dumbledore. Mixed in with his growing self-loathing, was Harry's fear. Harry remembered the last time he felt such a powerful fury, and it was when Bellatrix killed Sirius. But even then, it was a righteous fury and nothing like the blood lust he felt the night before.

Harry's mind leapt from his flight into the Forbidden Forest to the sight of Ron standing over him in the dim light of morning. He realized there was a gap in his memory and he didn't remember anything that in between. Harry frowned and tried to keep his panic from rising within him. He half-heartedly struggled to remember anything, but at the same time doubted he really wanted to know what might have happened.

Fang leapt up onto the cot and sat close to Harry, who uncurled slightly to look at the giant hound. Fang let his tongue hang out of his mouth and he panted happily at Harry, giving him a doggy smile. Harry grinned at the dog before he lunged at the dog, surprising everyone in the room. Harry and Fang rolled around on the cot and fell to the floor. The disappeared under Hagrid's table, and after a few moments of yelps and growls, Harry crawled back out from underneath the table, wagging his tail madly.

"What was that for?" Hermione demanded.

"Aw, they were just playin' around Hermione," Hagrid said, as Fang appeared from under the table. The hound rested his head on Hagrid's knee. "Fellin' better now, are ya?"

Harry nodded and curled up on the cot again. Hermione looked over Harry keenly to make sure he wasn't injured and Ron grinned widely at Harry. The group stared talking again, and Harry listen to the subject as hand- Christmas Break. Harry and Ron were convinced that they should spend the whole break outside. The ground was covered in three foot of snow, and Harry wanted to make good use of it. Ron purposed a classic girls verses boys snowball fight, but Ginny Hermione shot the plan down.

"Sorry, but we won't be joining you in the festivities outside, today," Ginny said.

"What could possibly keep you inside with all that precious snow outside?" Ron asked with a scowl. He couldn't hide the fact that he had a couple of snowballs with the girls' names on them.

"We have an important society meeting to attend to this evening," Hermione said casually, but Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Society meeting? What are you going to discuss, how to decorate the dormitories?" Ron said snickering.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it," Ginny said.

"You just don't want to face my awesome prowess with the snowball!" Ron said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I guess we'll just have to round up all the boys," Harry said

"Slytherins vs. Gryffindors!" Ron shouted excitedly, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Kick Malfoy's butt for me!" Ginny said, a twin gleam in her eye. Harry flinched.

By the time the Gryffindors decided to leave Hagrid's hut, the sun had dipped below the horizon. Stars twinkled in the dark blue twilight and a crescent moon steadily climbed up through the skies over the lake as they walked across the snowy fields. It promised to be a beautiful night and Harry paused to take it all in. He was reluctant to enter the halls of the castle, but he dragged himself inside when Ron stood in front of the doors, yelling at Harry to hurry up.

Harry talked gaily with the others as they walked slowly through the empty corridors. Eventually, Mrs. Norris showed up, yowling as if she was personally upset over the tracks of mud and snow the Gryffindors had left behind. Harry grinned wickedly at the cat and she took off running in the opposite direction. Afraid to get in trouble with Filch for "bullying" his cat, the group fled the scene.

"I've been waiting to chase that scrawny cat for weeks," Harry said happily as they fell into the squishy chairs in the common room of Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, you're going to get in so much trouble if Filch finds out," Hermione said, her warning tone countered by her wide smile.

"Then won't get caught."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoying being a puppy boy now," Ginny said.

"Lies and slander!" Harry shouted. The group broke into laughter again.

Harry looked around the common room, half expecting to see someone snickering with them, but the room was completely empty. The chairs looked like they hadn't been sat in all day, and the frosted windows didn't have any writings on them. Only the cheery fire that was cracking in the fireplace when they arrived gave any sign to life, and Harry knew the house elves had lit it for them.

"That's right," Harry said to himself. "Everyone already left."

"Yeah. Besides us, only the Creevey brothers and a seventh year are left," Hermione said.

"A seventh year? Do we know him?"

"Her," Ginny said. "And if she's staying, she might be one of Professor Jackson's. We have that 'surprise group lesson' with her on Monday, remember?"

Harry groaned, his ears drooping in sudden apprehension. He had honestly forgotten all about it, but now a cloud of gloom and angst settled over his head when he remembered the note Jared handed to him the just the day before. Every student that took those special lessons with Professor Jackson was had signed up to stay at Hogwarts during the winter break. Everyone. A lump formed in Harry's throat.

_Draco's still here_, Harry realized. _Monday. Can I really face him again so soon?

* * *

Harry: Aw, he's still alive! _

Draco: Yep. And you're all emo for almost killing me!

Harry: Drats...

Draco: Seriously though, where did the other chapters go? I thought you added to the story, not cut stuff out.

Trinity: I did. But because I changed around the chapters and made them longer, so there's less of them now!

Draco: Oh...I didn't notice.

Trinity: Of course you didn't. Now hold up the sign...

Draco: (sigh) Fine!

Sign: REVIEW PLZ, OR THE PUP DON'T EAT!

Draco: Hey...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE PUP DON'T EAT'? I WANT MY FOOD, DAMN IT!


	13. Chapter 13

Trinity: And now we return to our regulary bi-weekly upadtes...Yay...

Draco: Will you be able to keep up with them?

Trinity: Nope! (heart)

Draco: Good cause...WHAT?

Trinity: Yeah, I hit a writer's block the size of Kansas...

Harry: Well, we can always relie on (smirk) "Puppy-Draco" for entertainment while your gone...

Draco: (growl) Screw you...

* * *

_I don't know what happened, but Harry managed to calm down before he did anything too drastic. When he fled into the forest, I personally went after him. I managed to track him down, even though I couldn't sense him until he lost consciousness, and I guided his friends to where he was lying in the morning._

_Harry has started to understand that his rage is a powerful and terrible thing. He and I both haven't even begun to grasp the depth of his true abilities, but Harry has become aware of his power. He has become a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any moment- and Harry knows it._

Harry was curled up in his bed, wrapped up tight in the sheets. One of the curtains around the bed was drawn so he could stare out the window at the crescent moon handing lazily in the night sky. Time crept by slowly as midnight came and went, and the moon slid slowly across the sky. Harry laid in his bed in a half-stupor, listening to the soft whispers of unearthly voices.

It was the first time that Harry listened to the voices so calmly. He was halfway into the void that ruled in Harry's mind during his state of unconsciousness, and he could clearly hear the numerous voices of men, women, children, and beasts. The meaning of their mysterious language was lost to him, but he was beginning to get the faintest inkling of what they were trying to tell him, because as he listened, little pieces of memories that weren't his flashed into his head.

Harry saw a man walking between tall trees at a brisk pace. He was wrapped in a black cloak with a silver ornament fastener under his chin, his flared collar reaching the top of his ears. The darkness around him was too thick to be able to see him clearly, only the flash of his eyes truly discernable. The shadows that followed him seem alive, swirling around his ankles like black mist.

The scene changed, fading into a circular chamber filled with hooded figures. In the center of the room, floating above its obsidian dais, was a white crystal, cut with many diamond shaped sides. A light flashed across the surface, jumping from one cut surface to the next, until the entire thing glowed brilliantly. The hooded figures bowed, falling to one knee as the crystal began to spin faster, throwing rays of light in all direction and illuminating every corner of the chamber.

"_The Dark One has finally begun the game, moving his pawns about the board. It won't be long until he puts his master plan in action…"_

The bright crystal glowed brilliantly and everything turned white. When the brightness faded, a magnificent castle hall was revealed. The floor was of white marble with shades of grey swirling like flowing water just underneath the glossy surface. White mahogany trees lined the hall as pillars, their leafless branches curving to support the high ceiling. Small saplings circled the tree-pillars, holding flickering flames of different colors. Sunlight filtered in through tall windows carved into the stone walls.

"…_I don't think he knows that there is one of us here, but that's only because I've been hiding. But that also means I've been hiding from all of you…"_

Standing at the top of steps carved into the white marble was a couple. They stood side by side, the husband holding the delicate hand of his wife at shoulder height. They were garbed in flowing white clothing, with flashing gold draped over the woman's hips and hanging over the man's chest, extended from shoulder to shoulder. Their white clothing gave the two a subtle glow. But before Harry could look upon their faces, the light grew brighter once more and consumed the hall and two of them.

"…_I'm afraid to tell you, but time is running out. What I'm afraid of the most is how the five of you will react to the news- you've already proven how much you hate to have secrets kept from you, even if it's for the best…"_

The blindingly bright light faded, and once again Harry looked into a forest. A man stood on the knobby root of an ancient tree, his palm resting on its coarse trunk. This one wore a long tunic of scarlet and gold, brown leggins, and a forest green cloak fastened under his chin, all made with the same flowing material. The hood was pulled over his head, and he stared down into the tall grasses growing around the huge root.

"…_No, I mustn't think like that. I have watched you all from the shadows for too long. I can no longer play the part of the puppet master, pulling the strings from afar. The Dark One has made his move, and it is about time that I do the same."_

Harry wondered why there was a voice that spoke out above the others, so tantalizing familiar and speaking in a language he understood. It took him awhile to realize that is was the man in his vision talking aloud. Curiosity got the best of him, and Harry tried to focus on his hooded face. But try as he might, Harry couldn't see his shaded features, even with the moonlight falling directly on top of his head.

"_Don't you agree, Harry?"_

Lying curled up in the tall grass next to the root was Harry. His eyes were half open and clouded, but they still rolled in his head to look up at the man standing on the root towering over him. Harry blinked slowly up at the hooded face, as if he was trying to clear the haze from his mind and focus on the person standing above him. His mouth twitched into a frown, and labored to say one simple word.

"_Li'say?"_

"_Yes, Harry, it is I. But for now, you should rest. Rest and be prepared for the battle yet to come…"_

Then it all faded- both the voices and the images that had drifted in front of his eyes. Harry sat up in his bed, the sheets falling from his shoulders, staring straight ahead as if transfixed by the glowing moon. The last hole in his memory after his flight from the dungeons was filled- and Harry was shocked to find Li'say in it. He couldn't believe Li'say had been in the Forbidden Forest to personally watching over him as he slept.

"…_be prepared for the battle yet to come…"_

Harry shivered and tugged the sheets around his body, feeling chilled by something other than the cold air. Harry shook his head desperately, trying to clear his head, and fell back onto his mattress. Sprawled out on the bed in a tangled mess with his sheets, Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. He would save his apprehension for the morning, after he had the time to rest.

Ginny, however, had another idea. Early in the morning, she burst into the room, practically kicking down the door, and startling Harry awake from a semi-peaceful slumber. The look of pure horror on Harry's face when she saw her take a running leap and fly toward him with arms outstretched was a classic. Harry yelped as Ginny landed on her mark, falling right on top of him. The bounced a bit when the springs rejected the sudden weight and almost fell off the bed.

"Good morning, sleepy heads!" she said happily in a sing-song voice when Harry whimpered, trying to claw his way back to the center of his bed.

"Good morning," Harry hissed between gritted teeth, his doggy ears pointing down in annoyance. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and giggled.

"Omph! Geroff of me, Hermione!"

Looking around, Harry saw that Hermione had attacked Ron in a similar fashion and was now sprawled out on top of a violet bundle of sheets. Hermione managed to hold on to Ron as he struggled to free himself from his prison of sheets. The two toppled off the bed and disappeared until Ron jumped to his feet and tossed a ball of sheets into the corner of the room with a little roar of frustration. Hermione reappeared moments later trying to pull herself onto Ron's bed while laughing hysterically.

"What's put the two of you in such good spirits?" Harry asked darkly.

"It's our little secret!" Ginny and Hermione chimed together.

"So nothing that we want to know about," Ron muttered.

"Oh, cheer up Ron, it's almost Christmas!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck and dragging him down to his bed.

"Yeah, and it's not like that was the first time your sheet's tried to smother you," Ginny said, breaking into a fit of giggles again when Ron scowled at her.

"I think you two are on something…" Harry said. He looked closely at Ginny through narrowed eyes, and she shrieked with laughter. Harry's hands flew to his ringing ears.

"Oh, don't worry about us," Hermione said, waving a hand dismissively. "We're not _on something_. I swear!"

"Still, you guys are acting strange," Harry said. He clamped his hands over his puppy ears when they laughing shrilly again.

"Look who's talking, puppy -_hic_- boy!" Ginny said, hiccups puncturing her normally flawless speech. "You just run off yester-_hic_-day and we find you sleeping-_hic_- in the Forbidden For-_hic_-est! Doesn't that count as-_hic_- strange?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, leaning back from her accusing finger. "But you two are acting weirder. Maybe it was something you ate?"

"Ooooo, we had some chocolate a friend left in my dormitory!" Ginny said. "Oh, but now that I think about it…"

"You shouldn't eat stuff people leave laying around!" Ron said, glaring at his sister. She pouted cutely in an apologetic manner at him and Hermione cracked up. Ginny's pout twisted into a grin, and she broke up laughing with her. "That's it, I'm taking you two to the Infirmary. Maybe Madame Pomfrey can straighten this out."

"No, I don't wanna go," Ginny whined with another pout. "I'm fine, see? Besides, look how sleepy Harry is! You two should just stay in bed and sleep the day away!"

"She's got a point mate," Ron said, looking closely at Harry.

On top of his hair being more of a mess than usual, Harry had little bags under his eyes and he was blinking slowly, as if struggling to open his eyes every time he closed them. Even the tips of his ears were drooping, giving him an extremely tired visage. Harry rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up, but for some reason used the back of his hands, making him look like a sleepy puppy pawing his face.

"Awwwww, "Hermione and Ginny said together.

"You're such a cute puppy!" Ginny said, pressing her cheek against his.

"I don't want to be a cute puppy," Harry growled at her.

"Alright," Ron said, scooping Hermione up, "I'll take these two to the infirmary. You stay here and get some more rest, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

Without warning, he shoved Ginny off his bed and curled up on his sheets. Ginny hit the floor with a squeak, but she obviously was just fine because she started to giggle. She peeked over the edge of the bed and Harry peeked back at her through a half-open eye. Ron rolled his eyes at them and pulled his sister to her feet. He dragged the giggling girls out of the dormitory and forced them down the steps.

"Harry?" Harry rolled over and saw Ron still standing in the door way. "Are you sure going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry said "I just couldn't get to sleep last night."

Ron nodded, but stopped when they heard a crash from downstairs. With a low grumble, Ron closed the door and left Harry alone in the dormitory. Harry rolled back onto his side and stared at three neatly made beds and a sheetless one. Everything was perfectly still and silent, not even the wind blew outside the tower. The first rays of sunlight filtered into the cold room through the windows and the pink-orange light of dawn crept silently across the floor.

Twenty minuets later, Harry tossed up his arms in frustration and sat up in his bed. He was tired and really wanted to get some more sleep, but the empty and silent room made him restless. He simply had too much on his mind at the moment to go back to sleep after being so rudely awakened. Instead, Harry changed into his robes and left the Gryffindor Tower to wandering through the castle halls.

Harry's mind was fixed on what had happened during his first conscious experience with the dark abyss that existed in his mind and the voices that filled it. Harry wondered how the voices could give him glimpses of another's memories, and he wanted to know who the memories belonged to. He understood that everything was connected to the Order of Mystics, but he didn't know how each vision was related to the other.

_Then there was what Li'say was saying_, Harry thought to himself, staring at his feet. _I don't understand how I fit into all of this. Why am I being dragged into the affairs of a group of people who hide from the rest of the world?_

Harry suddenly realized he was being lead around by his nose, following a curious scent like a thread into the dungeons. Harry stopped and stared down the dreary, empty corridor with a growing curiosity. Harry shrugged and continued to follow the scent, his nose tugging him this way and that. Eventually, the scent split into two paths, one old and the other fairly recent. Harry shrugged again and decided to follow the old one.

Harry navigated through many a hidden passage and old, dusty staircases. As Harry was lead deeper into the cold dungeons, the scent became stronger, no longer buried under the different smells of others who traversed through the halls. It was old, perhaps a month or so, and made him think of rivers flowing through a forest. It had a calming effect on him, but the unfamiliar surroundings of the dark dungeon gave him an uneasy feeling.

Harry jumped a foot into the air at the soft sound of footsteps sounding from the stairs behind him. Harry, feeling like he was about to be caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, didn't wait to see who it was. Glad his padded feet were much quieter than the shoes he normally wore, Harry hurried away. But the footsteps followed, getting closer and closer. When Harry sped up, so to did the following footsteps until they pounded on the floor as Harry broke into a run, matching his frantic speed.

Harry searched desperately for another way around his pursuer and return upstairs, but there was no where else to go except back. No matter where he looked, there weren't any other hallways, stairs or doors to take to avoid the one stalking Harry. And why were there no torches in this hallway? If it wasn't for his eyes, he would be blind in the dark. As it was, Harry was having a hard time seeing that far down the long hallway-.

"Damn it, Harry! Get your furry little tail back here and stop running away from me!"

Harry hit the brakes as he rounded the corner and slid to a stop, his little padded paws gliding across smooth floors. Harry recognized Draco's voice, but his entire body was like a wound coil, ready to spring into action at the first sign of a trap. Light began creeping along the floor and Harry heard his stalker's hard breathing and dark muttering. Harry was relieved when the one who rounded the corner was in fact Draco Malfoy, carrying a jar filled with blue and white flames.

"There you are," Draco sighed, his annoyance wiped from his face. He looked Harry up and down carefully, then glanced down the hallway behind him. "Come here, Harry. We're going back."

"It this part of the dungeons off limits?" Harry asked, staring down the dark hallway.

"I don't think so, but I don't feel comfortable. I've never been this far underneath the castle," Draco said, holding the jar up higher as he walked back the way he came, Harry following close behind him. "It's a strange place. The _Lumnos_, spell doesn't give enough light to see your own two feet."

Draco stalked ahead, holding the jar of flames in front of him and muttering to himself as he looked around nervously. Harry stared at his back, noting the way he seemed a little more tense then usual. Draco was constantly glancing over his shoulder at Harry, as if to make sure he was there. When he glanced and saw Harry standing just inside the pool of dim light gazing sadly at him, he turned around and stared at the raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, looking down at his feet.

"For what?"

"For Friday night when I attacked you. I tried to…kill you."

"You tried to kill me before," Draco said, his fingers rising to touch the scar on his chest before he stopped himself and forced his hand to the jar again.

"Last time was an accident! I was trying defending myself then! Friday, I just…just really wanted to hurt you," Harry said with a low quiver in his voice. "And I'm sorry-."

Harry was interrupted when Draco shoved the jar holding the blue and white flames into Harry's hands. Draco grabbed the sides of Harry's head with both of his hands and tilted his head back so Harry stared up at him. Harry could see a kind of gentle forgiveness and a little annoyance mixed together in his eyes. Harry diverted his gaze and looked away, but Draco made him look again with a little shake of his head.

"I forgive you, so get over it," Draco said.

"But I almost killed you!" Harry said. "Again!"

"I damn well deserved it! _Again_!" Draco walked around Harry, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward. "I should have told you about it, but I'm a coward."

"But, Draco-!"

"Sure it wasn't a good enough reason to flip out and attack me like that, but I deserved it!" Draco said, easily overriding Harry's protest. "That's what we do, go completely overboard. I should have told you everything right from the start, even when you said you didn't want to know. But I instead I betrayed you. And it wasn't like what I did to you in the past, because I hated you back then. This time, I betrayed my friend, the only one I have that wouldn't sell me out for their own gain, like I was doing to you."

"I thought you said you weren't telling anything Voldemort-" Draco flinched "-anything important about me?"

"I'm not, Harry, but it's the same. I lied to you, kept something very important from you just so I wouldn't get hurt. And I _still_ got the crap beaten out of me. I deserved it."

"You have to, right?" Harry said softly. "You're protecting your family from him, so you have to serve him."

"That's the excuse," Draco said sadly, "but the truth is, the only people who can help us now are you and that old fool, Harry. Nobody else can oppose V-Voldemort and release the rest of us from his hold."

"Draco, are you sure you're okay?" Harry said. There was a little pause when Harry was afraid he wasn't going to answer, but Draco simply sighed a little.

"No lasting damage," Draco said. "I felt like you broke every bone in my body, but it was a false alarm. I guess I've just never been beaten so badly before."

"I meant, do you feel okay."

"I just said-."

"I'm not talking about your body!"

"I…yes Harry, I'm fine."

Harry walked on in silence now, holding the jar of flames with both hands. Draco wasn't forcing Harry forward anymore, but he kept his hands on Harry's shoulders none the less. The blue and white flames in the jar produced no heat, but the dim light stretched ahead a good distance. The soft click of the nails on Harry's feet against the floor echoed up and down the dark hallway.

"Why is the floor here made of marble?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know," Harry said, looking at the smooth, glossy surface. He was surprised he didn't notice it before, but now he was reminded of his visions. "Maybe the school was built on top of the ruins of someplace significant."

"Harry, this castle is old enough to be an ancient ruin itself. If it wasn't for the magic protecting it, it probably would be by now."

"Really?" Harry said, looking at the black marble. _It's not from my vision. But the scent…_ Harry mentally shook his head. The silence unnerving, Harry tried to start conversation again. "How did you find me?"

"Hermione gave me this watch, last Monday I think," Draco said, thrusting the watch in front of Harry's face. Harry stared quizzically at it. "She said it was a tracker or something. The straps turn from white to black when you get closer."

"She really put a tracker on me?" Harry muttered, looking himself up and down.

"It's a charm. Maybe that's why you're still a puppy? Anyways, I was in my room this morning, reading the book my father sent me- you know the one, I'm always reading it when you come by," Draco said. Harry nodded, slowly. "Well, while I was reading, the straps started to change color. I wanted to talk to you, so just started looking around. I caught a glimpse of you going down the marble stairs and followed your furry little tail."

Harry stopped suddenly and Draco bumped into him. Looking around, Draco saw a set of stairs leading up, a pair of torches at the top. They had finally reached the normal area of the dungeon, but that wasn't what had caught Harry's attention. In his mind, things were staring to click. Without warning, Harry sprinted up the stairs and went tearing down the stone corridor. Draco stared at Harry as he disappeared up the steps then ran after him, catching up in time to here Harry mutter to himself.

"Is it really so simple? Why didn't I see it before?"

"Harry? Where are you going?" Draco said, running right behind him.

"To your secret room," Harry answered sharply over his shoulder. "Unless you have it somewhere else?"

"Have what somewhere else?"

"The book! The one your father sent you!" Harry said, turning around so suddenly, Draco ran into him again. Harry grabbed his arm as the blonde stumbled backwards and dragged him off, not waiting for him to get his balance. "Don't you see? It's what I've been looking for. Dumbledore… everything Professor Dumbledore told me you already said! That book you have _must_ have more information about the Order of Mystics!"

"You know about the Order of Mystics?" Draco said, alarm rising in his voice like a child whose parents found out about its biggest secrets.

"Of course! Mysterious organizations can't keep their hands off of me!"

"Well, you do seem to get a lot of attention from- wait," Draco said. He shook his head and yanked his wrist from Harry's grip, startling the boy. "Harry, you need to slow down and tell me everything."

Harry wheeled around stared at Draco, then glanced up and down the seemingly empty hallway nervously. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Draco had the book because he too was somehow involved in the matter of the Order of Mystics- and his reaction all but proved it- but Harry wasn't too keen on telling Draco what he hadn't even told Ron or Hermione yet. He didn't have much of a choice at the moment either, since Draco didn't have to show Harry the book.

"Not here, okay?" Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand again.

Harry led Draco through the dungeons, taking several detours to make sure they didn't run into anybody. Twice, Harry doubled back, afraid they were walk right toward another Slytherin, and he didn't feel like being teased for holding Draco's hand at the moment. At last, they reached the upper dungeon levels. The sneaked past the open door to Snape's and walked through the trick wall into the room.

"Where is it?" Harry said, his eyes darting all across the room.

"Tell me everything first," Draco said, crossing his arms. Harry hesitated for only a moment.

Harry didn't hold anything back. He told him about his dreams of Li'say, the voices he's heard all year, and the little bits of information he gathered from the library and Professor Dumbledore. Draco kept a blank look on his face as he listened. When Harry finished, Draco calmly went to the book shelf and stuck his hand into the wall. The stone rippled like water and Draco pulled out the thick leather book.

"This is a book whose name cannot be spoken," Draco said, holding the book out to Harry. "It is a relic the Order of Mystics, left behind to serve those with power. There is only one book, but I think it is for the both of us."

* * *

Draco: Gasp and Awe! 

Harry: Wow...the plot thickens...

Trinity: ...you two are just so...

Harry: I was holding Draco's hand! Are you implying something?

Trinity: May-beh...Moving on, Draco! It's time for you to do your doggy dance!

Draco: (growl)

Trinity: Aw, isn't his little puppy growl so cute?..._DANCE!_

Draco: Fine! (jigs to the left, jigs to right) I'm doing this for reviews, people!

Trinity: That's right! Shake your little doggy tush!


	14. Chapter 14

Trinity: (sigh) Screw the update schedule...I'm redoing that too!

Draco: What with the who now?

Trinity: KINKY SEX!

Draco: (o.0)

Harry: She's on drugs again. Just ignore her...

Trinity: And there's hardly any humor in this chapter...you would think being on Summer Vaction would help...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Unspoken Title**

_Harry has remembered that which I made him forget. The voices that have haunted him during the year serves a purpose, and whatever force that is working behind them has deemed the knowledge of our encounter in the Forbidden Forest important enough to uncover. Now, with the aid of the book my predecessors left so long ago, Harry is about to dive head first into ancient and powerful magic._

_Everything is coming together. It won't be long now…_

Harry stood still, staring at the book balanced in Draco's open palms. It only appeared to be a simple, leather bound book, but Harry knew it could hold all the answers to his questions. The worn black leather reflected the yellow-orange light from the fire that was always burning in the hearth and seemed to glow. Thousands of pages filled the space between the leather covers, attached to a spine more than three inches thick.

"Makes you kind of nervous, doesn't it?" Draco said softly. "Knowing you're about to take an item of great knowledge and power, I mean."

Harry swallowed and nodded. Slowly, he placed the jar of blue and white flames he was still holding in one of the chairs and took the book from Draco with shaking hands. Still staring at the book, Harry walked around the chairs and sat on the rug in front of the fireplace with his legs sticking out in front of him, placing the book in his lap. Draco sat down next to him, his legs folded to the side, and opened the front cover that Harry was staring aimlessly at.

"The first half of the book begins with the early history of magic and the creation of the Order of Mystics," Draco said, flipping through the pages. "It's very long, very boring, and very time consuming to read it all- I just finished that part myself two weeks ago. So, we'll skip all the slow, drab parts and get right down to the stuff you want to know.

"I think I told you before, but the Order of Mystics is an ancient sect of wizards that disappeared several centuries before Merlin's time. This group of wizards knew magic that was very powerful and dangerous, and in order to protect the secrets of their magic from those who would misuse it, they locked themselves in to a realm they had created and severed all ties to this world.

"Even with all the ties severed, they apparently had a way to watch the outside world, because they frequently pop up in our history, doing great feats under the guise as great and powerful wizards and witches. But they always disappeared afterwards, and to this day, live in absolute secrecy, protecting whatever it is they know that the rest of us don't want the rest of us to have."

As he spoke, Draco flicked through the pages in the first half of the book, pausing at some of the paintings and pictures every once in a while. Harry listened to his narrative with rapt attention, eager to absorb as much information as possible, but now, Draco had stopped talking. He was frowning and stared at a painting of a glorious white marble hall that Harry recognized from his visions the night before.

"Is that is?" Harry asked after several moments of silence.

"No. It continues to further explain the Order," Draco said, looking up from the picture. "But I don't know where to begin. It's all very…complex."

"Start with Li'say. He's the one I want to know about."

"I can't start there, it will get too confusing!" Draco snapped. He paused, then started flicking through the pages again. "I know, I'll start with the Knights of Twilight."

"The Knights of Twilight?"

"The Knights specialize in the element they are named after," Draco explained. "There are five types- Knights of Earth, Fire, Wind, Ice, and Lightning. Li'say is a Knight of Earth, and therefore specializes in the magic that is associated with the element of earth."

"How do you know what kind of Knights Li'say is?"

"Li'say is a name given to a Knight of Earth who posses certain qualities," Draco said. "Actually, the names that they are giving to Knights hold special meanings. Now will you stop interrupting me?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. Draco sighed.

"The Knights of Twilight are the ones who have great skill with the ancient magic of the Order and keep the practice alive by passing on the knowledge to new Knights. Almost everyone who was born in the Order's realm became a Knight, but true talent was rare. Over the centuries however, those with potential were discovered outside of their realm, and the Order took a gamble.

"Those with potential were taken into their realm to be taught how to properly use the magic that was locked within them," Draco said. He stopped at another picture that depicted a young man being lead into a vortex by a cloaked Knight, "As a precaution, the young would-be Knights had to took a simple oath to serve the will of the Order. If they refused- ah, you're not going to like this. They were killed if they refused."

"What?" Harry shouted, snapping his head around to look at up Draco. "Why would they do something like that?"

"Because even untrained Knights were too dangerous to keep in the realm or to return to the normal world. At the time, they had no way of sealing their powers," Draco said. "And erasing their memories wouldn't work, because they would eventually discover their abilities on their own and would most likely become corrupted by the power.

"They could have just kept them trapping in their realm!"

"If the imprisoned Knight ever got out, they would have start attacking the other Knights out of rage. Untrained Knights would inevitably cause irreversible damage if their powers ever spiraled out of control. That was a risk they weren't willing to take."

"Draco, stop justifying the murder they've committed!"

"I'm not. I'm trying to explaining their reasoning in the tiny hope that you'll calm down and let me continue!" Draco said, glaring at Harry. Harry turned away in a huff. "Like I said, they didn't know how to seal the potential Knight's powers _in the beginning._ They eventually found a way, and have being doing just that ever since.

"As the size of the Order grew, two new types of Knights appeared- Knights of Light and Knights of Shadow," Draco said, flipping through the book again. He stopped at a picture of a group of people wrapped in white cloaks. "They were rare, but they had the greatest potential of all and could master the magic of the other five types of Knights."

"Then what's the difference between the two?" Harry asked.

"The Knights of Light are sort of revered and are in direct service to the Lord and Lady- the royal couple that leads the Order. The Knights of Light are at the beck and call of the Lord and Lady, and carry out their wishes as well as guard the two with their lives. The Knights of Shadow on the other hand, are feared because they have powers that the other Knights do not and are therefore hard to defeat if they ever got out of hand."

"Okay, wait. Let me get this straight," Harry said, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "Originally, the Order was made up of Knights that specialized in five elements. They took potential Knights that lived outside of their realm, trained them, and forced them to joining the Order or get killed. Eventually, two new Knights were discovered; one serves the royal family and the other is shunned?"

"Yes," Draco said with a nod and a smile.

"If they, the Order I mean, have a royal family, does that mean that they have their own government?" Harry asked.

"Essentially, yes. The Lord and Lady represent the will of the Knights of Twilight, and govern the hundred thousand or so of people that live in their realm."

"So how does Li'say fit into all of this?"

"He's a Knight of Earth, and he was probably sent here to collect the students that have the potential to becoming Knights," Draco said.

"So…am I a Knight then?" Harry said. "Is that why all of this is happening to me?"

"Yes, that's what it seems like," Draco said. "The best way to find out for sure is to try and use some of your powers. Do you know what kind of Knight you might be?"

"I…I might be a Knight of…Shadow," Harry said. He fidgeted under Draco's stare.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything that's been happening to me just seems to be a little abnormal, even for a Knight of Twilight," Harry said. "I'm sure that I am a Knight of Shadow."

"Then we are the same," Draco whispered, looking down at the book in Harry's lap. Harry gave him a quizzical look but decided not to press for Draco's reasoning.

"How, erm, how are you going to prove that I'm a Knight?" Harry said.

"If you're really a Knight of Shadow, then you can try to perform some of their Fire magic," Draco said, taking the book from Harry and putting it in the seat of the chair behind them. "It's the only part of the second half that's been translated."

"Translated?"

"This book is different every time I open it. The entire thing is written in an ancient script that translates itself as I go," Draco explained. "And on top of that, the content of the book is always being switched around and changed, so it takes so long to read it all. At the moment, I've only gotten through a little bit of the Fire section."

"So…we get to play with fire?" Harry said, his tail wagging excitedly.

"I can show you how to manipulate fire and do other neat tricks with it," Draco said, eyeing Harry's tail. "But first, stop looking like a happy puppy- it's rather distracting."

Harry pouted, apparently put off by being called a puppy again. When Draco's lips curled and he sniggered at him, Harry quickly looked away, but it was too late. Draco burst out laughing hysterically at Harry's cute face, made even cuter still because he was truly a puppy boy now. Draco fell to his side and covered his face to hide from Harry's intensifying pout, complete with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Draco!" Harry whined. "Please stop laughing at me."

"Oh no! Now you look like you're going to cry," Draco said, sitting up and patting Harry's head. "There, there, don't look so sad. You'll make me feel sad too!"

"You should be sad!" Harry snapped. "You should be sad and ashamed of yourself!"

"Why? You're just too cute now!"

"I don't wanna be cute!" Harry shouted, balling his hands into fist.

"Aw, even your anger is cute!" Draco said, grinning broadly. Harry scowled.

"Damn it! When is this spell going to wear off? I don't wanna be a 'cute puppy-boy' anymore!" Harry shouted at the ceiling. He crossed his arms across his chest with a huff and scowled at nothing in particular.

Draco struggled to get his grin under control, pressing a curled finger against his lips as if to try and stop any chuckles from escaping. It took him awhile, but Draco finally got his laughter under control and managed to look Harry in the eye again. He shifted so he was kneeling in front of Harry between his huge pawed feet and took Harry's hands, twisting them so his palms were facing up, and cupped his hands underneath Harry's.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to show you how to control fire," Draco said simply. "I've only had two weeks to practice with this, so we're going to work together and combine our wills."

"What do I do?"

"For now, just concentrate on the thought of fire," Draco said, gazing down at their hands. "Think about the nature of fire and concentrate on your will to use it."

Harry frowned as Draco continued to gaze down into their hands almost lovingly. The fire in the hearth dancing behind Draco caught Harry's eyes, so he tied to clear his head and watched the tiny tongues of flame that escaped from the main body of the fire. They would always leap up into the air as if running for freedom, then disappear in a tragic death. As Harry watched, the tiny tongues of flame grew larger.

The fire within the hearth swelled and arced up into the air, splitting in two and circling around Draco's body to connected again in their palms. The flames gathered and grew in their hands, and Harry felt its intense heat roll across his flesh. Once Harry and Draco were holding a nice sized fireball, the fire calmed down and the two tongues of flame withdrew back into the hearth. Harry stared in alarm at the fireball in his hands, spitting up tiny tongues of flames into the air between him and Draco.

"Don't worry," Draco said when he caught the look on Harry's face. "As long as you stay calm and don't fear the fire, you should maintain complete control over it."

"I could be burnt at anytime, couldn't I?" Harry asked, his fingers twitching nervously.

"Yes, if you lose control of the fire," Draco said. "I've had a few close calls already."

"Alright, so what should I do?" Harry said, looking up at Draco from direction.

"Right now, you have established a sort of 'connection' to the fire that you have to use to direct the fire's movement." Draco said. "Just stay calm, and follow my lead."

Slowly, in order to not break the fragile connection that linked their combined wills to the flames, Draco and Harry stretched their arms out to the side. The fireball stretched with their movements and became a rope of flames, connected at the ends by a pair hands. Harry stared in amazement as the fire moved with his and Draco's guidance. Fascinated by the power and danger of it all, Harry's nervousness gave way to his excitement.

"Bring your hands back together," Draco said. They cupped their hands again and the rope of flames was reduced to a pathetic fireball. "That's enough playing for now."

"Aw, how come?" Harry asked, a bit more whinny than he meant to be. He sounded like a kid reluctant to return to class after a long recess.

"Fire is easy enough to start with, but it becomes harder to control the longer you try to hold on to it," Draco explained. "We're okay for now because we're working together, but if you're not careful you'll drop it. And trust me Harry, if you burn my nice, expensive rug, I will have to hurt you."

"So what do we do now? Toss the fire back into the fireplace?" Harry asked.

"No! Well, you I suppose could do that, but it doesn't work that way," Draco said. "You have to put out the fire yourself, otherwise, when your concentration breaks, you'll either drop it or burn yourself."

"I don't suppose I'm the one holding the fire because you've burned yourself before, am I?" Harry said, frowning at Draco.

"Maybe," Draco said with a sly grin, glancing to the side. Harry sighed. "But that doesn't matter. Right now, you need to concentrate on the fire so you don't burn yourself."

"Alright, alright," Harry said. He took a deep breath, and ignoring the warning bells in his head, curled his fingers around the dancing flames. He paused for a moment, then crushed the flames in his fist. "That wasn't so hard."

"You seem to have a talent with fire- you're better at handling it than I am anyways," Draco said, sounding sincere and a little surprised.

"Can we try it again?" Harry asked. He was eager to experience the power that came from controlling something as dangerous as fire.

"I thought you were scared of getting burnt?" Draco asked.

"Not anymore! Besides, if we practice at it, we'll get better at controlling the fire, right?"

"Well, alright," Draco said, shifting nervously.

Again, Harry stared at the fire in the hearth behind Draco, and again the fire swelled and snaked out toward them. The twin snakes of flame curved around Draco's body and meet in Harry's palms, spinning and growing into a fireball. This time however, Harry caught the nervous flicker in Draco's face as the fire came close to his body, the tongues of flames just skirting around his shoulders.

"I thought you said not to fear the fire," Harry said once the flames retreated into the hearth, leaving a fireball considerably smaller than the last in their hands.

"I know, I just can't help it," Draco said, repressing a small shiver. "I'm really not a fire-type person. It's unpredictable and it gets harder to control as time passes. I just can't handle it after a while, so I start to get nervous. Plus, you made it come around me from behind like that."

"I did that?" Harry asked in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

"Great," Draco said, what little color he had draining from his face. "You had fire crawling around me like snakes, and you didn't even notice. Fat lot of comfort that is!"

"Er, maybe I should try this on my own for a while," Harry said as sparks shoot out of the fireball. He could feel Draco's hands shaking underneath his own. "Especial since you seem to need a break right now."

"If you burn my rug-!"

"-You'll do unspeakable horrors to me. I got it," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Draco eyed Harry with nervous skepticism but took his shaking hands and clasped them his lap. Harry immediately noticed the difference of the lack of support that Draco's will had provided. The fireball became harder to control, shooting out many more tongues of flames, but at the same time Harry could fully feel the power he was holding in his hands, as if unseen restrictions had been broken down. Harry struggled with the raging fireball, but managed to quickly calm and contain the flames.

"Draco," Harry said, looking up from the fireball, "isn't there a spell for things like this?"

"Of course. But which is cooler- waving your wand or using an unseen force? Think about all the benefits of a skill like this," Draco said with a grin. "In the end, this is essentially high level wandless magic that most wizards wouldn't even dare to- are your concentrating on the fire? You're going to drop it."

"It's fine, don't worry," Harry said, glancing down at the fireball again.

As if to prove that he had total control, Harry spread his arms wide like he had when working with Draco. The fireball stretched with his movements and became a rope of flames, and Harry twisted his hands. Draco watched with amazement as Harry formed the rope of flames into the shape of a coiled spring. Harry bounced his flame slinky up and down in the air like a jump rope, and Draco's amazement turned to horror.

"I won't drop it!" Harry said before Draco could say anything.

"You say that now, but fire can get pretty tricky!" Draco snapped, his eyes darting up and down with the bouncing flames. "If you're not careful, you'll lose control of it!"

"Fine," Harry sighed. He brought his hands together again and the flame was limited to a small, fiery globe once more. "You never let me have any fun…"

"Not if you risk burning the entire school down!"

"I bet I could do loads with fire," Harry said, restraining his pout.

"I bet you could too- eventually!" Draco said, starting to sound panicked. "But for now, I would prefer it if you didn't take any risks and put that fire out!"

Harry glared at Draco and started to look rather rebellious. He was considering doing something cruel with the fire just out of spite, but the clock on the mantel began to chime, startling Harry. Distracted for a fraction of a second, the fireball roared out of control and Harry yelped in pain as the flames grazed across his fingers. Draco made a small sound of fear as the flames shoot up between them and immediately clasped his hands down on Harry's, snuffing out the fire.

"I told you!" Draco said, snatching Harry's wrist. He closely examined Harry's hands as his fingers started to flush from the minor burn. "I told you fire gets tricky to handle!"

Harry could only whimpered in response and Draco sighed and let go of Harry's wrists. He went over to the bookshelf and grabbed a potion that was stored in a small crystal bottle as well as a bowl. Using his wand, Draco filled the bowl with water, added five drops of the pearl white potion and dipped Harry's hands into the mixture. The instant Harry's stinging hands touched the surface of the cool water, the pain disappeared and was replaced by a pleasant tingling sensation.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"You're just lucky you didn't burn my rug," Draco muttered darkly, placing his hands in the bowl as well. "You'd have more than petty burns on your hands. I would have set fire to your-!"

"What time is it?" Harry said with widening eyes, conveniently cutting off what exactly it was Draco would have burned. Draco scowled.

"It's probably noon by now," he said with a slightly tart tone. "My clock only chimes every three hours."

"NOON?" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet. "I didn't realize I spent so much time down here! Ron must be going in insane by now!"

Harry dashed for the exit, missing the livid look on Draco's face when he splashed some of the bowl's contents onto his rug. Harry had passed though the stone wall before Draco had a curse half formed in his mind. Draco glared at the blank stone wall that Harry had escaped through and huffed angrily, turning to the water spot on his rug. Draco grabbed a cloth napkin and proceeded to dry the wet spot.

_The boy's lucky I know how to take care of my rug,_ Draco thought sourly. He lifted the napkin and inspected his rug in the firelight. As he stared at the perfect fibers, a wicked grin slowly spread across his features. _But that's not stopping me from getting payback on him tomorrow!_

* * *

Draco: Mmm, revenge. The best form of entertainment there is!

Harry: (waggin tail madly) Yay! FIRE!

Draco: What the-! No! Bad adorable puppy-boy! _Put the fireball down_!

Trinity: Ah yes. New powers bring new insanity to the off-screen entertainment crew! (snicker)

Draco: (Running like mad) _Don't you come near me you psycho pyro-freak!_

Harry: BWAH HA HA HA! (lobbing fireballs at Draco)

Jared: Um, um...you have to, um, review if you don't want Draco to burn! So please, give lots of nice reviews to Trinity!

Prof. Jackson: Yeah, or she'll let Harry burn the cute little puppy!

Draco: _WHY ME?_

Trinity: How did you two get in here?

Jared: Um, well...we kind of...what I mean to say is...

Prof. Jackson: I bribed the camera guy and dragged Jared along.

Trinity: Of course...


End file.
